


马斯洛陷阱

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 血族Marco捡到了很小的Toni并带回家想要喝Toni的血，但最后血族和长大的人类在一起了？*最前面有一点点不相关的Lewy提及*啰里八嗦奇怪的吸血鬼设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC真的十分抱歉，宽歪歪宽我都吃，但是很不会写比较对等的恋爱也很不擅长写太多故事情节，人物也基本标签化了，所以请慎入  
> 希望可以写完
> 
>  
> 
> 血族的设定来自很久以前看过的一篇同人，那篇同人的设定来自一些很普通的设定，但我又加了别的设定，所以看起来好麻烦的样子。。。会用到下面的名词，以下内容来自吸血鬼百科  
> 【在血族的世界中，辈份便代表地位以及能力的高低。当然，由于血族不会衰老，所以实际活过的年纪和看起来的年纪没有关系。  
> 　　Methuselah：这是传说中的血族，他们活了一两千年之久，算是第四或第五代的血族。据说他们的身体在长年的岁月中，产生很大的变化。然而很少人确定他们是否存在，毕竟经过如此漫长的岁月，就算是不死之躯，也可能因为疯狂或厌世而毁灭。如果真有存活至今者，也必然不问世事，不会加入任何组织。而且，无庸置疑地，他们绝对拥有十分强大的异能。  
> 　　Elder：长老们通常已活了两百到一千年，他们拥有强大的能力，多半已在血族社会中占有一席之地，掌握了相当权力。  
> 　　Childe：是还未被介绍给亲王认可的吸血鬼，他们也未被自己的尊长(Sire)所释放。通常Childe是被当作儿童般被尊长照顾带养。 】  
> 其中出于私心将Marco设定为很厉害的Methuselah，不过由于他自己没有很强的野心所以并没有很积极地活跃在世界上，为了避免产生厌世情绪还会种花种草，在和某个人相遇之后感受到了一波人类的错弱和情感后便选择休眠，醒来后遇见了小tk，被tk的气味吸引，将其养大，目的是获取源源不断的新鲜美味血液。  
> 堆堆的设定是一片区域的血族长老Elder，维护整片地区的安宁和血族秩序，属于密党的人。  
> 出于私心将德国这边的密党总部放在了慕尼黑那边，麻烦他其被我用做稍微反派的角色。
> 
> 还可能会用到的概念是：  
> 【初拥(Embrace)： 把一个人类转变为吸血鬼的过程。需要先吸干对方的血，再把一些吸血鬼的血回灌到对方体内。】  
> 不过还没想好要不要写Marco初拥Toni的过程，感觉很麻烦orz。  
> 血族的六条戒律（避世，领权，后裔，责任，客尊，杀亲）：避世（不可以暴露血族身份）是最重要的，之后还有比如倘若要将某个人类变成自己的后裔（进行初拥）则需要通过批准，不可以自相残杀，等等。不过长老Elder在自己领地享有很高权利，可以对违反戒律的血族进行处罚等等。Marco在这里不是密党的人，通常来说密党也管不到他（毕竟有高等级血族Methuselah的等级压制），但Mesut不会允许Marco在自己地盘上违背戒律，所以不让他吃掉tk。
> 
> 增加了人类和血族的合作，比如什么密党戒律升级版之类的，戒律会对血族的日常生活有详细的要求，以防一些不熟悉人类社会的血族犯错。由于避世戒律和与人类的合作关系，不杀生的血族可以从医院获得新鲜血液，比如高血糖和高血脂病患捐献出的血液，不可以用在一般人类身上，却可以供给血族作为食物。  
> 自嗨文，想到什么奇怪的再补。其实一旦开始写了就不太喜欢这篇了，因为想要写一些“爱”和“需求”相关的内容却发现自己不会写，但轻微强迫着自己想要完结掉，还起了这么装逼的题目真是。。。我会努力尽快结束掉的orz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说着要修文结果只是修了bug，别字，和一点点细节  
> 太懒了

血族：  
Marco Reus：来历不明且从没有过后裔的、孤独的高级别血族Methuselah，有人类青年的外表，实际上已经超过3000岁。从前一直一个人宅在家很少与外界接触，在有一次迷恋上人类Lewandowski血液后和对方达成某种交易，自己却有些失控地对该名人类产生感情，因而在Lewandowski过世后主动休眠，直到被饿醒。被还是儿童的Toni Kroos的气味吸引，将对方收留在家等待Toni15岁后吸食对方血液。

Mesut Özil：负责一片区域内血族相关事务的Elder（长老），已经活了超过一千年。曾经是人类，但是不记得被谁转化，刚成为血族时曾经陷入疯狂杀戮，不过及时清醒并后悔自己的行为，发誓以后不再直接从活人体内吸食鲜血而只饮用袋装血浆。现在是密党的一员，定居北威州，重复着日复一日的无聊生活并尽责地维护本地安全及秩序。在一次偶发事件中保护了本区的少年Benedikt和儿童Julian后开始和人类少年成为朋友，渐渐适应了人类的生活方式并疑似和对方成为恋人？

Thomas Müller：慕尼黑密党总部的血族，定期去德国各处查看长老们辖区的情况并挑选优秀的人类将其转化为同类。但作为Sire对自己的Childe不是很负责任，曾有把刚转化的Childe丢在他人辖区的事（间接造成Benni和Julian的遇袭）。

Mats Hummels：慕尼黑密党总部的年轻血族，Thomas的Childe，有些莽撞又不拘小节。

Joshua Kimmich：慕尼黑密党总部的年轻血族。

Julian Weigl：来自慕尼黑的纯血统血族，不是通过初拥而是直接被同为血族的父母生出来的纯血统吸血鬼，家族和慕尼黑的密党总部有过冲突，来到鲁尔区这边求学和向长老Mesut，身为Methuselah的Marco学习血族的行为处事。作为纯血统的吸血鬼能力很强。

人类：  
Toni Kroos：差点被人贩子拐走的人类小孩，无意中被强大的血族Methuselah救下并带回家，准备养大了吃，但似乎在一起生活的过程中对对方产生某种情感。童年的经历让他比别的孩子早熟，后来终于不负众望（？）成长为了血液鲜美的好少年，但奉献出自己血液的同时他和Marco的关系也仿佛在一点点改变？

Benedikt Höwedes：少年时曾和弟弟Julian Draxler差点被年轻血族攻击，关键时刻被Mesut救下。是靠谱又温柔的哥哥，遇到原则性问题时会固执和强硬，同时也是Mesut的邻居、朋友和恋人。

Julian Draxler：Benni的弟弟，很喜欢Mesut，也知道自己的哥哥和Mesut在一起。小时候和Toni比较熟也很乖巧聪明，能很快接受新事物，受Benni和Mesut的宠爱？？

 

Marco Reus并没有出席那个男人的葬礼，他既没有参加的必要，也没有参加的资格。  
Robert Lewandowski只是个人类而已，有着总在变老的外貌和极为短暂的一生。尽管这个男人的一生已经算得上不平凡，可这一切对于Marco Reus来说也只不过是一瞬间的事。  
血族面无表情地心想，这大概是他经历过的最为浓缩的一瞬间了。

在吊唁的人群全部离开后，血族才从教堂对面的小巷子里出来。Marco Reus走进墓园，手里还拿着刚从路边摘下的一支野菊花——花瓣过分外翻着，已经不是盛开时的模样。西边的光亮十分黯淡，只有紫黑色片状云彩的边缘还残留着些许灰白。  
墓碑上刻着男人的全名，Marco略微惊讶地发现，自己原来竟然完全没留意过男人完整的名字。那些字体在深色粗糙的石碑上显得严肃而庄重，可Marco的脑海里只有对方看着自己笑得不那么正经的样子。  
“送给你。”他在心里说道，在弯下腰把那支不起眼的小花放在墓旁后便头也不回地离去，以最快的速度回到德国自己的家里，钻进地下室睡了过去，并不打算在短期内醒来。

而当他被饿醒的时候，世界已经是完全不一样的世界了。

 

人类扩张的速度太快，他们的气息过分地弥漫在各个角落，当Marco外出觅食的时候立刻发现了这一点。他拉上自己外套的兜帽（半夜从商店里偷来的）穿过城市最繁华的主街广场。此刻太阳已经下山，很方便他寻找猎物。  
很快他就被一群人吸引了注意力。  
那是一群流民，至少看上去是这样，几个小混混模样的人挤在火车站一个幽暗的角落。Marco Reus不动声色地走过去，他对这几个闻起来发臭的人不感兴趣，而是被他们围在中间的一个看起来才几岁的人类小鬼。  
闻起来很干净，而且新鲜得很，血液没有被人类世界的奇怪化学品污染过的，格外年轻的身体让Marco很有食欲。用瞬移从那一群不怀好意的人贩子中间把小孩拐出来带到车站背后的阴暗角落，那孩子甚至都没意识到发生了什么事就被血族按到了墙上。  
正当Marco准备下嘴试试味道的时候背面传来了咳嗽声。  
“晚安，我亲爱的Methuselah，什么风把您吹来了？”  
“找吃的而已啊，”Marco心想糟糕，自己怎么忘了这里有别的血族长老（Elder）这件事，不过还好，眼前这位Elder他熟得很，“好久不见Mesut，我快要饿死了。”  
“您睡了太久，也许忘了我们和人类之间协议，不能毫无理由地杀生，不能在他们面前随意暴露身份。”身后的血族是已经满一千岁的Elder，相比于Marco Reus这种只存在于传说中的Methuselah，Mesut还算年纪轻轻，可他作为一方长老能把这片繁华的区域控制得不露一点破绽，表面也根本看不出有血族活动的迹象，整个区域一派和谐稳定，已经算是能力出众了。  
“我没想杀他……”  
“可如果刚才你真的咬下去这孩子就没命了，”Mes走过来，用一种温柔中带着警告的眼神看着Marco Reus，“作为这片地区的血族Elder，即使你是已经几千岁的Methuselah，也不能让你在这里乱来啊。”  
“……”  
“不过你可以把他带回去。”  
“……”  
“养大一点，以后可以当备用粮。”  
“……”  
“反正你那屋子大得很，再多一个人也无所谓吧。”  
“……”  
“那这孩子就交给你了，你如果对他下嘴我能闻到，过一阵我去查岗。”

 

Toni Kroos已经饿了整整两天，几乎没有力气走路。这里的人总是冷漠地路过，没人会对一个灰头土脸的流浪儿感兴趣。他那么小，那么无助而软弱，孤儿院的婶婶哭着偷偷把他塞上去往西德的火车时他甚至不明白这就意味着永久的离别。  
火车在这里停下，他被赶下了车，像一个普通的七岁孩子一样缺乏生活常识和必要的钱财，他只能在火车站呆呆地站着，内心期待这一切都是幻觉，等梦醒来后他会和别的小朋友一起在孤儿院里吃早餐，玩耍……可过了很久他才意识到，自己已经是一个没人要的孩子了。  
他饿的不得了，甚至吃掉了别人留在候车室座位上的面包，而正当他看到墙边的一个水瓶走过去打算看看能不能喝掉里边的水时，就被几个看起来不那么友善的人围住了。  
“这么小，肯定能卖得出去。”  
“哼，长得还不错，动作利索点，别被人盯上了。”  
Toni Kroos即使还不到十岁，也隐隐觉得自己处境不妙，他想要逃走却被几个高大的男人围在中间。在他快要大声哭出来的时候突然眼前一黑，随后脖子上就传来湿湿凉凉的感觉。  
“您一嘴咬下去这孩子就没命了。”一个稍远一些的，带着清脆金属质感的成年男人的声音。  
“烦死了。”这次是一个离他很近的，听起来有些任性又有些绵软的，年轻的声音，说话的时候嘴里吐出的气息喷在他脖子上。


	2. Chapter 2

小Toni完全没印象自己是怎么被带到这栋房子里的，他只记得那个任性声音的主人靠近了自己，之后眼前就变得一片漆黑，双脚像是腾空了一样，然后过不了多久又重新回到地面，一扇门在黑暗中被打开，自己被粗鲁地丢进房子里。  
之后就再也没有声音，也没有任何光亮。  
孩子被吓坏，周围的绝对黑暗和孤独感让他忘记发声，直到几分钟后才嚎啕大哭起来，嗓音因为缺水变得哑哑的，听起来格外可怜。  
“吵死了。”刚才那个声音再度无奈地响起，离Toni并不算很远，他撑着地板勉强站起来，一边抽噎着一边试图靠近声音的源头，可没等他走几步就被对方用声音制止——尽管Toni不知道对方在黑暗中是怎么知道自己在靠近的。  
“别靠近我。”  
“可是这里好黑，我一个人……”他本想靠近那个年轻人寻求一些慰藉，毕竟这儿只有他们俩，可对方就这么直白又冷漠地拒绝了自己，孩子心里一万个委屈，话没说完就又哭了起来，声音比上一次还大，盖住了对方在黑暗中烦躁的叹气声和不怎么重的把房门打开又关上的声音。

 

Mesut作为这片地区能力最强的的Elder之一，一直把自己的本职工作做得很不错，无论闯入者是刚被转化的年轻Childe或者今天这种千岁的Methuselah，他都能适当地解决问题。可当他回到自己的住所，刚从冰箱里拿出一包血浆想休息一下，手机铃就响了起来。  
来电显示是Marco Reus家的宅电。  
“你没说过人类的小鬼会哭，而且哭起来很吵。”  
“晚上好Methuselah，”Mesut忽略了对方没有一句问候的直白讲话方式，也决定不再对对方使用敬语，轻松地把责任推回去，“你如果好好照顾他们的话就不会这样。”  
Marco Reus开始急躁：“我已经把他带回家了，你还要我怎样？！”  
Mesut语气不变：“我说的是好好照顾。”  
Marco：“把他活着拎回来还不够吗？”  
“亲爱的Methuselah，人类和血族不一样，”Mesut一边用脖子夹着手机一边把血袋放回冰箱，“他们赖以生存的东西很多，也比血族脆弱得多。如果你有好好看过今年密党新发布的戒律109.2.0版的话就不会提出这种蠢问题。”  
“我只是睡了太久暂时不了解这一届人类的情况。你说重点行不行，他现在在我身边哭个不停。”  
“看看那孩子是不是饿了，冷了，困了，如果是，就给他准备些吃的东西，毯子，再把你家暖气打开就成。比起成人来说，人类小孩还算好照顾的。”  
“我家为什么还有暖气？”  
“就最普通的水暖啊，你找到那个墙边的长方形金属，拧开旁边的开关等着热水进来就行。你睡那么久家里的电费暖气费水费电话费都是我在帮你交哎现在我还要教你怎么带孩子，真是……”  
“……哈？？”  
“而且顺便说一句，你家那孩子年纪太小还没达到戒律规定的放血年龄，15岁之后才能动他哦。这之前亲爱的Marco你就先将就喝动物血或者去屯点方便食品吧，如果吃不惯这边的野兔子血，你家附近医院的血库也挺不错。”之后Mesut就迅速挂了电话，把Marco Reus一句带着愤怒的“你开什么玩笑我可是Methuselah啊”提前切断了。

啥是见鬼的戒律109版啥又是法定放血年龄，Marco Reus刚想整理一下头脑就又被哭声打断。人类小鬼坐在地上大哭不止，像是已经清楚Marco Reus现在不能把他怎么样似的肆无忌惮哭号。而已经上千岁的Methuselah此刻就像一个年轻爸爸一样手足无措地戳在一边，不知道该怎么止住小孩子的哭声。

 

Toni Kroos其实自己也不想这么没完没了地哭泣，他是个男孩子啊，哪怕从前在孤儿院被年纪大一点的孩子欺负的时候都没有哭过，但他现在实在忍不住了。从和孤儿院的婶婶分别的时候他就感受到了那种孤独，仿佛跟原来的世界完全切断了联系，后来被人粗暴地赶下火车，饥饿，火车站冰冷的地板，被人在火车站围住差点被拐走卖掉，本来以为被人救走了却又差点被咬断脖子。然后现在，被对方像拎小动物一样捞回家里丢在地上，不给吃喝，没有光亮，黑暗甚至加重了屋子里的冰冷，等他好不容易爬起来想熟悉一下这里的环境就又被冰冷地打断。他想靠近这里仅有的另一个人却又被一声没有任何感情的“别靠近我”严重伤害到了内心，这大概是压垮他心理防线的最后一根稻草，他没有任何东西可以依靠了。

太委屈了，他明明什么都没有做错，他还是个孩子，而且现在又累又饿又什么都不能做，在最需要食物的时候自己差点被当成食物，在最需要别人安慰的时候发现把他带回家的人根本就没有感情，周围一片漆黑，屋子里没有任何温暖的东西能让他依靠。此时此地身边唯一的一个人不但不能理解他，甚至冰冷地拒绝他，之前积累的所有难过、孤单、恐惧、委屈和无助在这一刻一起爆发，即使已经没有力气了，但他还是控制不住自己的哭声。  
“你饿了么？”突然刚才那个声音又响了起来。

 

Marco Reus被Mesut挂了电话，但好在对方给了他具体解决办法。他推开门，那人类小鬼还在大哭，甚至哭得上气不接下气，边哭边打嗝，但这位Methuselah决定相信本地长老一次。  
Maro走过去：“喂，你饿了么？”可他没得到小鬼的回答，反而被那个人类孩子突然抱住了。  
“我饿了，这里好黑，你别走好不好，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
这跟Mesut说的不一样啊！！！说好的准备食物，毯子，暖气就可以，现在这是什么情况？？？  
几千岁的血族很久没有这种大脑完全当机的感受了，人类小孩似乎把他片刻的僵硬当做了某种允许，一个劲往他怀里钻：“很害怕，不想一个人呆在这里……”  
神他妈戒律109版！神他妈本地最厉害的长老！神他妈人类小孩很好养！他现在为什么离我这么近！他现在为什么抱着我不松手！老子是几千岁超级牛逼的Methuselah啊不是人类爸爸啊！我是会吸人血的生物啊不是什么你隔壁家的大哥哥啊！最关键的是我是要把你养大了吃的好吗，现在这什么情况！  
Marco Reus想要挣脱，可那孩子把他抱得很紧，就像抱着小孩最心爱的玩具一样死死抓着他不放手，一边抽噎一边往Marco身上贴。  
“别……别丢下我了……求你了……拜托……”Marco也不知道这小鬼哪里来的这么大力气，如果他也认真起来的话把这孩子从自己身上拽下来也不算难，但他还是，尽管他不知道为什么，没有把对方推开。而且还在小孩昏昏沉沉抱着自己睡着之后把他抱回了自己的房间把人轻轻放到床上，翻出摊子盖上，并找到Mesut说的暖气片，把从来就没开过的暖气拧到最大。


	3. Chapter 3

Marco Reus抱着那孩子直到对方完全睡熟。他开大暖气后发现自己也无事可做，干脆躺到孩子身边观察起来。虽然是黑暗的环境，可在血族眼里却和白天没有两样。   
典型本国小孩子的相貌，柔软金发，圆润的脸颊，下巴因为暂时的饥饿而变尖，熟睡中的身体因为呼吸节奏而微微起伏，整个生命体发出一种新鲜好闻的清香，像一块刚完成的精美小点心，对于血族来说十分具有诱惑力。   
他吞了吞口水，伸出手去尝试触碰小孩子的头发，继而摸了摸他的头，而男孩像是感受到这睡梦中的亲近，往Marco的方向蹭了蹭。   
真香，突然好饿啊，他自从醒来了还没吃过东西呢。   
但Marco Reus作为一个上千岁的血族来说还是稍微有点自制力，而且保不齐他万一吃了这孩子Muesut和其他附近的Elder又要来找麻烦。   
他倒不是怕Mesut，就是实在懒得和人打架，这对他来说毫无意义。   
肚子在这时候诚实地响了起来，Marco Reus闭上眼，深深吸了一口人类孩子的香气就起身离开了家，朝着本区长老Mesut的所在飞去。 

“你怎么来了，”Mesut咬着血袋瞪着他，“那小鬼怎么样？你给他吃东西了？”   
Marco饿的要命，直接拽过了被Mesut喝了一半的血袋，大咧咧坐到沙发上吸了干净：“还有吗？再来两包。”   
本地的Elder哭笑不得：“你饿了不会自己去找吃的？”   
Marco Reus没理他，把头偏到一边吸着已经完全没剩任何液体的包装袋，小声发出听不清的声音：“#¥*%……&*！@（*……——”   
“你说什么？”   
千岁的血族猛地转过头来，吼道：“你不让我对活人下手，我又不知道哪里可以找东西吃！”   
如果是人类的话，这会儿估计会脸红吧。   
Mesut哈哈哈地笑，觉得对方毕竟是睡了太久太不了解现在的世界，只是没想到哪怕是千岁的Methuselah也居然有这么孩子气的一面，难不成Marco Reus的过去的日子真的涉世未深？不过说起来Marco确实属于比较宅的那一类血族，更别提这回又睡了这么久，也难怪不了解现在人类社会的情况了。  
本地Elder摇摇头，走到厨房是的冰箱前拉开柜门：“你要什么口味的，我的Methuselah大人？”   
“哈？口、口味？就，就，普通的就好。”   
Mesut发觉Marco Reus大概又是不知道自己在说什么，却硬要装作理解了的样子，觉得好笑，他回忆着今天闻到过的、最终被Marco带回家的小鬼的气味，想着眼前这位大概是偏爱甜味的年轻血液，便拣了两袋血糖较高的拿给他。   
“Marco，我这么称呼你可以吧？”见对方没有反对他便继续下去，“这个血袋呢，是我们血族目前最常见的食物，不必杀人或者伤害人就可以拿到。作为不侵犯人类的补偿，我们和医院之类的地方有一些基本合作，这附近的医院你可以用谷歌地图搜到位置。”   
喝着液体仿佛心情变好的血族仿佛也不那么介意暴露自己的无知了：“我知道医院，可是谷歌地图是什么？”   
Mesut抽搐着嘴角微笑，有一种从未有过的，老师面对差学生的心情：“这样吧，我的Marco，明天我带你和那个小鬼出门走走。”我觉得你现在这个样子别说再带个人类小孩了，不伤人的状况下自己想要生存下来都有点危险。 

 

第二天，Marco Reus被Mesut Özil用人类衣服包得严严实实带出了门，Marco手上抱着的是饿的惨兮兮的Toni。   
“虽然作为千岁以上的血族已经能够在一定程度上抵御日光，但还是会被灼伤到，为了保险我们最好穿多点，”Mesut给Marco带来衣服的同时也带了三明治和草莓牛奶之类的人类食物给Toni，让小鬼对他的好感增加了不少，“好在德国一年到头都没什么太阳。”  
“谢谢你，我叫Toni Kroos。”   
Mesut戴上帽子和墨镜，一副社会人的样子朝他们俩偏偏头：“走吧我的二位。” 

 

作为一个只在半夜偷过一次衣服的血族，Marco Reus在和Mes去了市中心的室内购物街后惊掉了帽子。   
“我记得原来这里还只是个酿酒厂。”   
“那是多少年前的事情了我的Methuselah，”Mes给Toni买了一个纽结面包，小孩开心地啃着被他轻轻推着走，“看，那边是儿童用品店，我们过去看看。”   
Marco Reus穿的衣服都是Mes的，此刻两个人画风高度一致的年轻帅男人带着一个娃逛着儿童用品店，引来店里不少人侧目，Marco Reus由于休眠太久现在对什么都好奇，举着各种衣服帽子在Toni面前比划，而Mes显然淡定多了，一副酷酷的熟男样，体贴地把Marco看上想买的东西一件件接过来搭在自己胳膊上。   
很快Marco Reus发现了不对劲：“Mes，这些人为什么偷看我们？”   
“可能因为血族相貌通常比较出众，你应该知道这一点吧？”Mesut很清楚他们收到的视线是什么意思，肯定又是把他们两个当成带着孩子的同志了，突然有了捉弄人类的心思，揽住Marco的肩膀在他脸上用力亲了一下，又蹲下身亲了Toni的脸蛋，温柔地摸摸小朋友的头。   
“吻脸是现在人的礼节，你看，”他指着远处一对正在贴着脸问侯的人类，“见面的时候人们都这么做。”   
他原来和Marco关系挺好，但能趁着血族中强大的Methuselah缺乏现代知识而调戏对方的机会却不常有，得好好抓住。   
“这样啊，这时代真是变了，我当年可没这么开放。”Marco突然凑过来模仿他刚才的动作也亲了Mes的脸，顺道也弯腰尝试着亲了一下Toni。   
Mesut怔了一下，随即又大笑起来。   
结账的时候店员看他们的眼神温柔得要命，捧着脸傻笑着目送三个人离去。 

“Marco，我和你说过吧，照顾人类孩子呢，不仅仅是让他吃饱穿暖就足够的，”Mesut边走边摸着Toni的后脑勺，“这几十年人类也发展出了一套——唔——养孩子的方法论。”   
见Toni啃完了面包圈，Mes又买了一个球的冰淇淋塞到他手里：“血族可以养育失去依靠的人类小孩，并在一定年龄后要求对方的血液作为回报，但我们对这种情况也有一定的要求。”   
Toni Kroos不是很能明白Mesut说的话，而看Marco的懵逼样也比Toni好不了多少。   
简直就是未成年的哥哥带着娃啊，Marco空有岁数但他自己根本就还是个孩子吧？Mesut领着他们进了书店直奔教育主题，丢给Marco一个购物篮：“养孩子，你得学习，有这个，给入门者的教育理论——这本很畅销，营养食谱——你也先从新手级别看起吧，还有这个，可以和孩子一起进行的活动手册。”他从书架上一本本抽出书来丢进篮子里，又向附近的书店员工寻求建议。   
Marco Reus看着Mesut自己也拎着篮子开始挑儿童读物，有点接受不了：“Mes，你之前可没说有这么麻烦。”   
“我是为了你，”Mesut面不改色，“15岁之后你要喝他的血，如果你那时候得到一个健康的人类小鬼，血液质量和供应频率也会更令人满意，不是吗？”   
“真的假的？”   
“作为本区Elder和你为数不多的熟人，我为什么要对你撒谎？”最多只是没把话说全罢了，利用暂时的信息差显得自己比对方见多识广，顺便调戏一下又不碍事，拜托，Marco Reus可是很厉害的Methuselah啊，真的暴走起来能和几个Elder抗衡的那种，有机会逗一逗也挺有趣的，“而且你那一院子乱七八糟的花花草草，现在只是多一个人类，你可是几千岁的稀有血族，这点小事怎么可能应付不过来，对吧？”   
Marco Reus居然信了他的鬼话，拎着一筐养孩子的书去前台了，只是他目前还没有“钱”来支付这些。   
“等等，我来结账，”Mes赶快走过去掏出信用卡，又骄傲地笑着拍拍Marco的肩膀，看起来很亲密的样子。   
前台员工又是一脸笑意地目送他们离开，两人分别拎着一袋育儿用书，空着的那只手一起牵着Toni。 

 

“德国的教育制度已经很完善，不过现在还不是开学季，等几个月之后我再来带Toni去附近的学校办入学手续，这段时间你就在家好好学习育儿理论吧我亲爱的Methuselah。”   
虽然这 么说着，但担心孩子教育问题的Mesut还是抽空带领Toni Kroos去找了一个自己的人类朋友。   
“Benni，这个孩子是我朋友的弟弟，刚搬来附近所以错过了入学，这几个月能不能拜托你照顾一下？”   
“我哪里能照顾，光是Julian就够头疼的了。”   
“这孩子——，”Mesut看了一眼抱着足球的小Toni，“这孩子很聪明，也能帮你照看Julian，你平时抽空教教他读书写字什么的就行。”   
于是Toni Kroos就过上了时不时白天去找Benni和Julian兄弟学习认字，回家之后被Marco Reus当作小白鼠的日子。   
Marco Reus好像真的把Mesut的话听进去了，既然已经领了孩子回家，目的就是养大了当备用粮吃的，如果不尽心尽力养好点，怎么对得起自己的舌头和胃？   
奔着把小Toni Kroos养成德智体美全面发展的美味好少年的目标Marco终于给自己找到了消磨时间的东西。Mes买给他的书分好类一本本看，甚至还做笔记。Mesut负责的本区域被Elder收拾的太太平平，没什么作妖的突发事件能影响到Methuselah的专心。   
Toni Kroos不知道Marco在做什么，只是这个血族开始尝试一点点接近他，从最开始时的抗拒接触到甚至会给他做早饭。他喜欢这种和照看者亲密的关系，看到Marco不再抗拒自己，也开始大着胆子去凑近对方，有时候是在Marco看书时拿着自己的绘本坐在旁边的沙发上，直到实在忍不住睡着了，Marco会把他抱回房间，有时候去Benni家Marco还会为他准备食物一同带去。   
Marco Reus起先只是从超市买各种即食品、包装艳丽的儿童巧克力和水或者高糖分饮料什么的来喂Toni Kroos，但在Mesut调侃着“你难道要把他喂成一个虚弱的小胖子吗”之后Marco仿佛被挑衅了，翻开了没怎么看过的营养手册甚至开始去超市买菜。   
Toni Kroos的三餐就变成了奇怪的水煮鸡胸肉和没放盐又嚼不动的半生牛排。   
最后还是Mesut看不下去了过来一同帮忙，帮着做饭的时候还絮絮叨叨着他的人类朋友Benedikt如何会带孩子如何会做饭，随后Toni的饮食才恢复正常。等到长大一些也上学了，Toni Kroos就开始自己搜索信息并学着做饭。Marco很努力想要让他好好长大，他清楚，可一个靠血液为生的Marco Reus，很难在饮食方面和人类有共同语言。 

Mesut Özil时不时过来，总是抱怨Marco Reus在和某个人类分别之后睡了太长岁月而错过太多和自己共度的时光。德国西部着实比东边太平很多，附近的年轻血族也习惯了融入人类的生活，作为本区Elder他已经没什么新鲜事可以做，就自觉帮着Marco Reus一起养孩子，Toni Kroos学什么都太顺太快，Mesut隐隐觉得这小鬼以后不简单，就尽可能找更多知识教给他。 

为了Toni Kroos的健康成长Marco甚至装修了他那座破破烂烂的老房子，暖气管道换成新的，因为人类的健康需求而装了正经的厨房，买了两个冰柜，一个装Toni Kroos的各种食物，另一个装满了定期从医院拉回来的血液，和Mesut手拉手逛家居店的时候像两个为弟弟成长操心的哥哥一样挑着家具。Mesut甚至带着他们去了火车站西南侧一个安静的出售木制家具小店，据说里面的家具都是凯泽斯劳滕那边的一个爱好木工的血族Elder亲手制作的。他们过去的时候是一个年轻人在看店，虽然长相周正但不知道为什么无论做什么表情都带点尴尬的情绪。  
“Miro，这边有人想订家具，啊，好，嗯嗯。”  
尴尬脸青年让他们隔着电话交涉，听筒另一头的店老板说起德语来还带点东欧口音，可后来开着货车来送货的却是拥有另一个声音的帅气男人：“Miro最近不能离开凯泽，我是他的Childe，Micheal，请在这儿签字。”

几千岁的Methuselah在Mesut和Toni的作用下很快也熟悉了人类的日常，甚至去开Toni的家长会时努努力也没穿帮，在Toni Kroos被老师夸成花的时候礼貌地保持笑脸。现在他也学会收拾餐具这种基本的家务，会洗衣服（虽然就是学会了用洗衣机然后直接丢进去机洗），会接受小朋友试探着凑过来的抱抱和么么，并每天道晚安和晚安吻。他一开始觉得人类小鬼很难缠，但Toni Kroos似乎并不是那种只会赖在人身上的小家伙，他被Marco接来时已经不算太小，已经有自己的意识和记忆。最初一晚的依赖和崩溃完全就是因为Marco Reus的无知。   
Marco牢牢记住书里说的要和孩子建立稳定、相互信任的关系。Marco Reus身为几千岁的血族早就定型，最不缺的就是“稳定”，认真起来也能很快养成好哥哥模式的行为习惯，而他们两个也不知不觉中习惯了彼此的陪伴。


	4. Chapter 4

Mesut挑了一个没有太阳的阴沉下午，拎着巧克力和披萨来拜访。Toni拿着水壶在院子里浇花，Marco则窝在被窗帘挡住窗户的客厅看电视，儿童频道，动画片。  
“今天晚上有球赛，我猜你肯定不愿意做饭。”他把披萨盒子和巧克力递过去  
“谢谢，你买了我爱吃的口味，”Toni放下水壶接过Mesut带来的食物走进屋里，“喝点什么，Mes？”  
“我相信你也记得我的口味。”Mes朝他眨眨眼就走进客厅和Marco在沙发上靠在了一起：“Toni这孩子，听话又乖巧，两年之后你真能舍得对他下嘴？”  
Marco Reus头一歪倒在Mes肩上，口气还是有点冲的那种，不过也不是真的在埋怨：“几年前我就能对他下嘴，如果不是你坏事的话。”  
本地的血族长老从屋主身体另一侧拿过遥控器换台到新闻频道：“如果你真的当时吃了他，密党不会放过你，慕尼黑会过来一堆你搞不定的家伙。到时候我也帮不了你。”  
Marco没想好是该反驳“你搞不定慕尼黑来的密党”还是“我帮不了你”，Toni就拿着两个冰镇血袋走过来递给了Mesut。  
少年闻起来还是那么诱人，随着时间的流逝这种干净的香气并没有减弱，因为在户外浇花的关系带着薄薄的一层汗和太阳烘烤过的温暖气息，Marco拉着他的胳膊在沙发上坐下，忍不住把鼻子埋在Toni颈间，甚至张开了嘴把齿尖轻轻抵在人类的皮肤上。被突然袭击脖子的少年身体僵住却并没有推开对方，只是轻声道：“你知道至少要等我满15岁的吧。”  
Marco也僵住了，随即放开了他，若无其事从Mesut手里抢过一袋血浆咬破了喝起来，坐在他另一边的Mes一直盯着屏幕上的记者，仿佛完全没意识到旁边发生了什么。  
看比赛的时候Toni安安静静吃着披萨喝可乐，而Marco和Mes两个上千岁的家伙却分别支持两边的队伍，吵吵闹闹地用语言互相攻击，幼稚得像小学生。

Toni Kroos在被Marco Reus带回家不久就完全接受了对方并非人类而是某种古老嗜血异族的事实。  
一开始他很惊恐，因为这个金发男人完全不顾他的需求：他饿了没东西可吃，想睡觉周围却又黑又冷得令人不安，Marco不会哄他，会在他凑过来的时候把他推开，这一切都令几岁的小Toni感到无助。但后来Marco慢慢有了变化，在另一个血族Mesut Özil的循循善诱下，沉睡许久、不怎么熟悉人类社会的高等级血族开始慢慢接受他，喂养他。  
Marco Reus的变化肉眼可见，他会开始尝试着哄Toni入睡（虽然后来被接受现状并慢慢长大的Toni以“我自己睡就可以”礼貌拒绝），给他买饭（在他自己做不出像样正常食物的时候），学习怎么进行人类的社会生活，了解人类身体的成长和心智发展过程和需求，鼓励Toni进行体育运动甚至为他填了少年足球俱乐部的报名表。Marco不是Toni的亲人，但却关心着他，满足着他成长过程中几乎所有的需求。只是后来当Toni Kroos稍微长大，便清楚了这种需求满足背后的交易关系。Marco为他提供成长的条件，几乎可以说是无微不至，但15岁之后，Toni也要做出相应的回报，为血族献出自己的鲜血。

这是一种人类社会中不存在的特殊关系，血族付出精力和有条件的关怀，而被照料的人类则在有能力独自生存时给血族以一定的、不会威胁到生命的血液作为回报，至于回报到何时，并没有一定的要求。Mesut曾经和Marco讨论过这个问题。  
“你有想过你能和Toni在一起生活多久？”  
“不知道，人类命短，几年、十几年、几十年对我来说多久都没差，”Marco Reus完全不避讳地在Toni Kroos面前讨论这个话题，甚至还转向Toni好奇地问他，“15岁之后我有权利享用你的血，在那之后你打算陪我几年？你考虑过吗？”  
“你只需要我的血就行了？我无所谓，反正命都是你救的。”Toni当时是这么回答的，这也是他的真心话。比起同龄人他看起来稍微成熟些，处变不惊的模样仿佛不像个孩子，生活中也比较佛系。小时候差点被人贩子拐跑，又差点被异族吃掉，然后莫名其妙被对方带回家安排上学和其他，在经历了这些之后，Toni觉得生活中已经没什么事能严重影响到他的人格了，更不会操心各种小事。他觉得生活的每一天都值得感激，无论身上发生什么事情，那都是生活的一部分，接受它们，经历它们，坦荡地面对它们。虽然知道Marco和Mes都是不老不死的种族，享有几乎永恒的时间，但作为人类，Toni Kroos也不觉得自己会因为短暂的生命而错过什么，抱着这种向死而生的态度，他完全可以拥有一段不需要后悔的人生。而他觉得这就很令人满足了。

Toni Kroos此刻躺在自己房间里的床上，这房间的家具还是他、Marco和Mes一起在据说是血族的木器经销商那里订的，书架上是各种书，除了他学校的书本还有许多关于人类的，基本生理和解剖学的图册，神经和脑，世界地理，人类历史，德国和世界文化，基本生物化学等等科普类读物，还有不少体育相关的画册，有些是他自己买的，有些是Marco挑来建议他看的。Marco Reus自己也在尝试了解关于人类的事，不知道是为了Toni还是单纯觉得有趣，亦或二者皆是。  
床底下还有两箱他小时候的儿童读物，Marco或Mes会带小时候的他逛书店，他还记得当时Marco刚从休眠中醒来没多久，看什么都新奇，而Mesut就只能保持着商业化的优雅笑脸跟在Marco后面收拾可能出现的烂摊子，为各种年长血族乱吃乱拿的东西买单。  
不知道这世界上会不会有其他和人类少年一起生活的血族，Toni闭着眼睛回想着小时候和Marco睡在一起的日子，哪怕Mesut后来向他说明了15岁后会被Marco喝血的事实，他也觉得这没什么大不了，随便换一个人带着他生活，也未必能比Marco Reus做得更好。

“Toni，衣服洗好了。”就在他思索着的时候，Marco的喊声传来，意思是让他去取出洗衣机里洗好的织物，挂在架子上晾干。血族也有很多缺点，尽管Mesut一直嘲讽Marco“伟大的Methuselah什么都会做”，可Marco在家会时不时懒成一滩，明明他自己动动手又不会怎样，却都要指使Toni去做，全然不顾对方还是个念中学的十几岁少年。而在发现Toni Kroos做什么都相当靠谱之后更是变本加厉，自己经常化身一条米虫宅在家里，只靠着一冰箱血浆就能精神百倍活下去。Toni Kroos不知道是太不懂拒绝还是本来就愿意承担各种家庭琐事，对Marco Reus这位千岁吸血鬼的任性照单全收。  
“在德国，普通的人类小孩也会帮助家里做家务啊打扫啊。”如果Mesut嘲笑他太依赖Toni了，Marco又会搬出这套在人类杂志上看到的理论来为自己辩护。  
不过慢慢的Toni Kroos也就习惯，反正他做什么都很利落，也乐得让周围的一切保持整洁，如果让Marco自己去收拾的话，对方只会勉勉强强将将就就差不多弄干净就好，最后没准还是要Toni善后，干脆就自己都承担了。而且Marco很有趣，越是在一起久了Toni越这么觉得，明明一大把岁数了有时候却像个中二的人类小青年，有人给他收拾房间里换下来的衣服并洗好了放回衣柜就能让Marco觉得满足（虽然有时候会挑剔洗衣液的味道），炎热的夏夜给他从冰箱拿冰镇的血浆也能令Marco露出傻笑。有时候会任性，把自己关在房间睡几天几夜不出来，或者支持的球队输给了Mesut的主队之后用力往Mes脑袋上丢靠垫。Toni有时候觉得这人根本就还没长大，哪怕Marco嘚瑟地划开小臂内侧的皮肤又让Toni看着它们迅速愈合以表明自己作为血族的优势，他都越发觉得Marco Reus有时候根本就是个孩子。  
不过过于天真又缺乏控制欲的好处是，Marco倒是基本不会限制他的生活，想做什么就去做，有兴趣就培养，但目的只是简单的如他自己所说，“想要Toni健康成长以便未来的血液质量得到保障”。他给Toni报名青少年足球俱乐部，甚至允许他去足球酒吧看看比赛，只要不碰酒精不犯事就一切O**K。而Toni Kroos也没辜负他期望地成长为一个看起来靠谱品学兼优身材修长面带微笑重点是闻起来就很好吃的好少年。  
切开有点黑这一点暂时不在Marco Reus能理解的范围里，况且Toni Kroos也根本不会觉得自己切开黑。他明明是童年经历了磨难克服了各种生存和生活问题才好不容易长大，学习和观察并在下定决心后贯彻自己的行动已经是他的本能了。什么是切开黑？不理解，不存在的，他只是坦然面对生活并努力成为Toni Kroos而已。

 

15岁的生日在圣诞节后到来。  
血族绝对没有过圣诞的传统，严格说来他们和一些主流宗教还有令人不愉快的渊源，但Mesut还是无比热爱圣诞市场，Toni不理解，但是Mesut解释说热闹人多的地方让他觉得有种鲜活感。  
“不是所有血族都能享受永生，”Mesut从摊位买了热巧克力递给Toni，“我们中的不少人，他们熬过战争，熬过人类对血族的围剿，隐藏在人类社会中或者干脆在大自然中毫无顾虑地活着，但最后还是死了。”  
“为什么？”  
“一些吸血鬼死于失去意义和孤独，或者简单地说，就是无聊，”Mesut用手指沾了一点Toni杯子里飘着的白色奶油花尝了尝，露出一言难尽的表情，“大概是当你经历过了所有的事情，没有什么能再一次掀起你内心的波澜。”  
人类少年抿了一口热巧克力，那液体太甜以至于他不得不再吸一口冰凉的奶油来平衡味觉：“我倒是觉得正常，如果我在这世界上没有任何遗憾地活过，那么死亡也不过是一种结束的形式。”  
Mesut笑着摇头：“那是人类的看法，你们有无法逃离的社会，但社会也会迫使你们进行各种活动，不愉快的或者快乐的，而行动令人从无聊中解脱。况且血族的生命理论上说是永恒的，这种极端的生理条件反而会引发各种问题。”  
Toni沉默，思索着Mesut，Mesut和Marco到底经历过什么。不过Marco适时的出现打破了这种无话的气氛，几千岁的血族手里拎着一堆小小的印花塑料袋兴奋地朝他们走来：“我给你买了吃的东西，Toni。”Toni Kroos认命般接过来，里边是一堆大同小异的圣诞饼干、各种花里胡哨的软糖和裹着糖衣的花生，Marco每年逛圣诞市场都会买一堆吸血鬼自己用不上的东西。人类少年道了声谢，打算像过去一样把食物分给认识的其他人。  
“还有这个，”Marco又从外套口袋里掏出一个纸包递给他，“今年新的摊位，是从波罗的海来的首饰商人，我记得你是从东北的海边来的吧。”  
Toni打开纸包，里边是一条手链，黑色细绳编织成紧密的圆柱状，搭扣是简单的浅金色金属，绳中间穿着一小枚不规则但打磨圆润的金棕色琥珀。  
不管Mesut在一边吐槽“这明明是女孩子的款式”，Toni还是立刻把细手链戴在了手腕上。  
“谢谢你Marco。”也许是太过开心，他还按住对方的脖子轻吻了Marco Reus的脸颊。Mesut在一边揶揄：“明明只有女孩子才会互相亲脸。”  
Marco迅速回击：“Mesut老师这是吃醋了吧？Toni你也亲亲他。”Toni Kroos笑了笑，反而伸手摸了摸Marco的头，被血族飞快地一巴掌挡下来，之后Mes一脸看好戏的神色迷之微笑，Marco Reus不知怎么没再出声，专心玩起来刚在摊位上买的木质小玩具，直到Toni喝完最后一点巧克力拉着两人一起离开热闹的市中心。

圣诞之后就是一月份，学校假期还没过完，Toni在家却闲不住。冬天的时不时下雪，也没有了适合踢球的场地，室外温度也过低让人提不起兴趣，便只做一些慢跑、散步之类的活动，或者在家里稍微用哑铃或者瑜伽毯做小练习，温习学校的功课，偶尔去超市买回来食物，还有日常的在家收拾被Marco乱丢的衣服、血浆袋子，应付Marco时不时的犯蠢。  
Mesut Özil在Toni生日那天一大早天没亮时便来敲门，Toni是家里负责应门的那个，门口的Mes把自己用长款羽绒服裹得严严实实，戴着至少三个口罩和滑雪眼镜和厚厚的手套，和他平时的穿衣风格相差极大。  
“生日礼物，快拿着，这堆大蒜要熏死我了。”  
“谢谢你Mes。”Toni接过一个篮子，里边有若干纸盒和包装袋，底下垫着的小半框大蒜十分惹眼。但，生日礼物送大蒜？  
“今天你15岁吧，Marco那家伙估计要对你下手了，但是血族和大蒜味儿相克，如果你实在不愿意或者他突然发疯了要咬死你，这堆大蒜能帮你躲过去。拿着就管用，生吃效果最好，你要是受得了，弄成蒜泥涂身上也行。”  
Marco充满怒意的声音从客厅传来：“我听得见你讲话，Mes。”  
Mesut在门口撇撇嘴：“血族的听力，真该死。我不打扰了，今天Benni要组织街道的铲雪活动，我还要帮他照顾Julian。”

“照顾Julian，说的真好听，估计他所谓的‘照顾’就是打电话叫披萨然后带着那个盖尔森基兴的小鬼打一天游戏而已。”Marco Reus捏着鼻子走过来却没有靠太近，Toni会意他真的不爱大蒜，便乖巧地把篮子里的那些纸盒拿出来，从客厅的门走到屋后的花园，把筐和大蒜一起留在了外边。  
“Mes还拿来了别的，”人类少年给自己倒了杯水坐在沙发上喝，好奇地摆弄那些盒子和包装袋：不同款式的止血绷带和医用胶布，铁和其他微量元素补充剂，消毒喷雾，口服葡萄糖等等，甚至混进去的药店附送的耳塞和小牙膏什么的Mesut也忘记挑出来，一股脑装在包装袋里。  
“买了不少，他还真觉得我会把你吃了。”Marco坐到他身边拨拉着那些Mesut体贴送来的东西，神色有点阴郁。  
“你不会的，”Toni放松靠在沙发背上随意地接话，仰起头的动作把最脆弱的颈部彻底暴露出来，他身边的Marco Reus之前刚洗过澡，身上带着潮湿，头上仿佛还冒着热气，沐浴露的味道让他更像一个普通人类青年了，“你才不会吃了我。”  
也许是他过分笃定的语气引起Marco的好奇，血族凑近了过来，虽然笑着，却危险地眯起眼睛：“喔？你对我很有信心？可在你小的时候我差点咬断你的脖子，不记得了？”  
Toni稍稍偏头看他，冰蓝色的眼睛里是Marco没见过也描述不准确的感情：“所以你是说，如果当年Mesut没有阻止你，你会吸干我的血然后弃尸街头？不，我觉得你不会。”  
“说的你好像很了解我似的。”  
“唔，不管你信不信，我就是了解，”他把水杯放到茶几上，一条腿盘上沙发，和Marco Reus面对面，神色严肃起来，他思考了半秒钟措辞，“你看起来有点幼稚又没分寸，但你才不会随便伤害谁呢。而且我对你这么好，你舍不得弄死我。”  
下一秒他就被暴起的血族按倒在沙发上，Marco拥有的身体优势让Toni根本没有反抗的机会，不过人类少年好像也很平静地接受了自己被压倒这件事。  
“了解我？你才几岁，就敢这么对我讲话。”血族的上下牙床卡在人类的颈侧稍微施与了压力，随即又慢慢松开，Marco说话时呼出的气都是冷的，打在Toni的皮肤上。  
Toni Kroos好像完全没在怕，甚至抬手顺着摸了摸Marco还潮湿的头发，声音倒是软下去了，仿佛还带着笑：“我一直实事求是，你知道的嘛。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宽歪+夹带私货梅花梅or花梅花？

“我了解你，不管你相信不相信。”  
“你不会伤人的，更何况是我。”  
“我向来实事求是。”

Toni Kroos那死小鬼，Marco头一次发现对方这么欠打。用和平时无异的语气诉说着关于Marco私人的事，好像他们不是一起住了几年而是几个世纪一样。最令人不爽的是确实被这小子说中，Marco Reus爱玩闹却从不随便伤人，虽然贪恋Toni Kroos的血液但也不会允许自己把对方弄伤。  
可是就这么被人看穿，换做是谁都会有点烦躁，他觉得Toni有些越界了。  
他活了几千年，头一次被一个人类小鬼字字戳心，Toni没有作为食物的自觉性，还引得他失态地用年龄压人，Marco Reus甚至没好好思考Toni说这些话的内在含义就压住了少年。  
第二次用齿尖摩擦着皮肤时Toni Kroos终于停下讲话，只是手掌还轻轻搭着Marco的后颈。血族仿佛想到了什么，复又松开他，从茶几上抓了一把消毒棉片并撕开了一个，按住Toni的头用湿润的消毒片擦拭着他的侧颈，冰凉的触感和此刻逐渐蔓上少年脸颊的热度对比鲜明。  
待彻底消毒之后，Marco才又贴了上来，Toni轻轻吞咽口水做好被冷不丁咬一口的心理准备，却先感受到冰凉的舌尖舔在脖子上，在一小片区域缓缓游走，像是在寻找什么，过了大概半分钟才在一个位置停下，慢慢打转。  
大概是找到了合适的位置了，外侧的静脉吗？少年尴尬地发现自己身体某处好像对这样过分亲密的接触有了某种不恰当的生理反应，不合时宜兴奋起来的部位让他尴尬得开始脸红，快速地从血族后脖子撤回了手并将手臂搁到了自己身前挡住，同时回忆着解剖学图册里的基本示意图，在脑内轮番默念那些专业名词，借此让自己冷静下来，他相信自己不是受虐狂，会在即将被咬脖子的时候性奋起来，要怪只能怪Marco贴他太近。  
“明天中午你想吃什么味的披萨？”趴跪在他身体两侧的嗜血种族突然哑着嗓子发问。而在Toni恩恩唔唔思考是鸡肉番茄还是海鲜杂烩口味的同时他的大腿被重重掐了一下，力道之大让他甚至下意识“啊”出了声，眼角也有点湿润。两秒钟后当大部分痛感退去，Toni发现血族的嘴巴已经和自己的脖子贴在了一起，Marco Reus咽喉的吞咽动作表明Toni的血管已经破了，冰凉的口腔黏膜紧贴着他温热的颈侧，他的血液正在流入对方的身体，通过吸食的方式。  
刚刚大概只是为了转移注意力和试图让他的血管突出更好找到一些吧，不愧是Methuselah，他刚刚除了大腿被掐几乎没有感受到其他痛感，不过下手还真重，估计会在腿上留下痕迹。血液极慢地流出他的身体，Marco身上沐浴露残存的淡淡香气盖住了逸出的一丝丝血腥味，让这进食的场面看起来更倾向于带着性意味的暧昧而并非像非洲草原上的捕猎那样残忍。  
Marco Reus吞咽的动作非常慢，Toni也没有感觉到失血的不适，除了对方下意识发出的鼻音让他的脸越发变红，这姿势也让身体起了反应的少年不敢动弹。好在整个过程没持续多久，Toni Kroos甚至有一种“这就完了？”的怀疑。但Marco很平淡，停止吸食后他并没有立刻松开，而是含着那块薄嫩的皮肤等了一会，保持着舌尖抵着某处的动作，Toni猜想是在等待血液稍微凝固，就像输液结束拔针后需要按一会儿一个道理。  
片刻后Marco终于松开他并发出一种听上去像是满足的叹息，单手的拇指按着略微渗血的地方，另一只手去够茶几上的创可贴和干燥的棉片。随后他又俯身用舌尖把渗出的一点血迹舔干净，用棉片擦干周围，迅速把一大块正方形的防水胶布贴在创口上。  
“过一会儿记得换创可贴，别立刻沾水。”血族已经完全不是刚才被Toni Kroos的语言惹生气的样子，表情放松而满足，嘴角甚至带着点笑意，声音也重新恢复了有点温软的语调，舔着大拇指慢悠悠走回了自己房间关上了门。

Toni Kroos独自在沙发上失神，他意识到自己刚才说的话有点超过他们目前的关系，什么“我了解你”“舍不得伤人”，换位思考他也不会愿意随便什么人直接指出自己的性格特点，他此刻后知后觉地意识到这些话听起来多么的奇怪又自作多情，对于此时的Marco和他自己都是。虽然这几年他和对方几乎朝夕相处，确实对Marco了解不少。但，现在这种关系说这种话也过分直白，直白又不讨好。虽然他的目的并不是讨好。  
那么又是什么呢？他想不通了。  
少量失血并没有对少年造成太大影响，Toni怀疑Marco只吃了很少的量，但对方起身回房间时的表情确实是满足。算了，纠结这种事也没有用。他摇摇头给自己倒了杯水喝下去，随后默默收拾起了客厅。把Mesut送来的东西一部分整理到药箱，扔了被Marco拆开用过的消毒巾和包装袋，给自己冲了温糖水并吞了一条铁和微量元素的混合补充剂。  
加快的心跳已经平复下来，在去卫生间用冰水洗脸之后脸上残存的红晕也毫无痕迹。Toni Kroos很清楚这不是因为被吸了两口血，而更多是因为过程中血族对他过分的亲密，不管Marco是否自知，当他有点暧昧地趴在他身上、用舌尖试探脉搏和吸血的时候，他们两人的关系都比原先有了微妙的改变。  
“血族吸食人血的时候，都是这样的吗？”他无奈地摇摇头，想象了一下Mesut Özil扭着身子趴在某个陌生女人或男人身上的场景，突然打了个冷颤，又去厨房烧水给自己泡了杯热茶。

 

第二天Mesut又来造访，顺便带来了也上了中学的Julian Draxler，Toni和Marco都认识，这是Benni的弟弟，Toni没入学的那段时间时常被送到Benni家，和Julian也玩得很熟。  
“Benedikt Höwedes是个学霸，善良又靠谱，我觉得Toni跟着他多呆几天比一直跟着你宅家要强。”当年Mesut是这么直接和Marco说的，一点没拐弯。Marco Reus没见到本人之前还以为Benedikt会至少是个大学高年级生，没想到当时对方才十几岁，因为父母经常在国外的关系大部分时间一个人和弟弟住在家里。后来见到真人了，确实像Mesut说的那样比自己靠谱。每天上下学的路上接送自己上幼儿园的弟弟，回家还要做饭洗衣，就这样平均成绩也一直是羡煞旁人的最高分1.0，家里也收拾得干干净净井井有条，比起Marco Reus那个大而不够实用的房子看起来好住不止一档。Julian也没有被宠坏，活脱脱一个小Benni，笑起来乖巧羞涩，见到邻居主动问好，成绩也在Benni的影响下没让人操心过。可哪怕已经这么优秀了，Benedikt为人却一直谦逊低调，除了自己弟弟被人欺负或者自己的原则遭到挑衅时会炸毛发飙，其他时候都温和得体得像社区办公室的调解员或是幼儿园大班老师。  
Marco Reus对Benni的种种优点已经能倒背如流，倒不是他和对方多熟悉，而是Mesut时不时就在他旁边念叨对方有多好，直到被罗伊斯嘲讽词汇量太小说来说去就那么几句话。

“早啊Toni，”Mesut领着Julian进了前院，他们俩脖子上都裹着鲜艳的蓝白色围巾，Julian还戴着印有俱乐部Logo的毛线帽，血族Elder眼尖地发现了少年脖子上的方形胶布，惊讶地张大了嘴，指了指Toni的脖子小声问，“Marco干的？”  
Toni轻笑着点头，大拇指向门里晃晃：“他在里边，从昨天开始就没出过房门。”  
“你们俩——”Mesut仿佛还想说什么，但即时刹住了，拍拍盖尔森基兴小鬼的肩膀，“Julian交给你，有什么要干的活随便你安排，我去找Marco了。”  
Julian好像对Mesut也很顺从，不像叛逆少年，只乖乖巧巧朝Toni打了声招呼，就没再跟着Mesut进屋。  
“昨天我把门前路面的雪清干净了，你来和我一起收拾下花园吗？没什么要做的，把地砖上的雪扫到一边我们就可以回室内做别的了。”  
“好啊。”

“你咬了他？还是脖子？”Mesut叫着Marco的名字表示自己来了，轻车熟路地从厨房拎了两包血浆和一壶冰水就进了Marco Reus的房间。  
“啊，Mes？你来干什么？”  
“Benni今天有事，”Mesut凑近了Marco不停吸着鼻子，“挺好闻的，Toni的味道。”  
年长的Methuselah被嗅得有点不好意思，也不想再听什么“Toni的味道”这种含义不明的奇怪词组，他推开了对方：“……你别嗅了！”  
本区Elder这才拎了把椅子反着坐下来，抱着椅子背把头搁在上面，神色也变严肃了些，仿佛还带着探寻：“Marco Reus，说实话我有点吃惊。”  
“啊？”  
Mesut“嘶”了一声表示疑问，眯着眼睛道：“你原来面对特定的吸血目标，一直都是从手肘内侧抽血的吧？就你休眠之前。”  
“……”  
“你第一次捡到Toni的时候我可以是当你饿急了才去准备咬脖子，但之前你一直都只动目标的胳膊或者手腕。”  
“……”  
“哪怕你休眠前和那个男人在一起的时候，好像也都是从手肘内侧的静脉抽血出来才喝，而据我所知你对那个男人连牙齿都没用过，嗯？”  
“你知道得太多了，”Marco把吸管插进血袋，表情逐渐任性，任性又有些落寞，“而且什么叫’哪怕’？我和那个人只是互惠互利的关系，没你想得那么深。当我是暮光之城男主角吗？”  
“暮光之城男主角比你帅多了，”Mesut理所当然地说到，“我当然会知道，毕竟这附近就只剩我们两个血族，我不关心你关心谁啊。”  
“你不适合说这么肉麻的话，也不怕Benni吃醋？我和Toni……只是他闻起来很好吃，咬脖子和从胳膊上抽血又没什么本质区别。”  
“我看你真是睡太久了，”Marco这样的行为和他之前的做饭完全不同，Mesut觉得自己有必要提醒对方，“你之前是什么样的，用我帮你回忆回忆吗？”  
Marco心不在焉，好像很不以为意：“你觉得我之前是什么样的？我只是咬了一次Toni Kroos的脖子，这有什么大不了？”  
“我亲爱的Methuselah，我们认识几百年了，你原来吸食人血的时候咬过几次脖子？我可是一次都没见过。虽然你不是密党，但是执行避世的戒律比密党还要严格，你不参加社交，避免和人类接触，我猜这就是你保持平衡，避免主动选择死亡的方式。”  
Marco Reus想到之前Toni Kroos被咬破脖子之前说的那些话，微微笑了，抬起眼和Mesut对视：“Mes，我是不是真的很容易被看透？”  
Mesut不知道他为什么突然这么问：“被我说中了吗？我也是最近才有这种猜想。这么说，严格遵循避世和避免陷入人类社会，你这么做真的是为了不让自己——”  
“永恒的时间和生命，能和这样极端生理条件和平共存的血族必须有其自己的原则。人类社会可以提供免于乏味的消遣和娱乐，但过于沉迷也会导致自身的失衡。我不是那种，非要浸透在某种社会里的、体验式的生活家。我只想我的生命能为我自己保持平衡罢了。”  
Mesut皱着眉，不懂Methuselah的逻辑，但Marco此刻的样子却有种淡淡的违和的忧伤，这很不Marco Reus，不过对方下一秒就恢复了笑脸：“出去看电视吧，一会儿有驯龙高手的动画片。”

“Toni，你的脖子受伤了，怎么弄的？”院子里的两个少年一人一把平铁锹拨着松散的雪，Julian终于注意到那块挺明显的创可贴，好奇道。  
“Marco弄的，”好像意识到太模糊的表达会让人往不好的地方想偏，Toni赶紧补充，“Marco和Mes都是血族你也知道，昨天他……尝了尝我的血。”  
Julian张大嘴露出了“原来如此”的表情：“怪不得，Mesut来的路上还跟我说如果没看到你也不要惊讶，他说你可能昨天失血过多需要卧床静养，大概是担心Marco会弄伤你。本来我们还想沿路在超市买点猪肝，但又不知道你什么情况。”  
“不会，Marco很温柔，他知道德国规定的献血量，实际上昨天他也没尝多少，我几乎没有感觉，当时也不疼。”  
Julian和Marco只见过几次，他还是和Mes、Toni比较熟：“那就好，听Mes说的，我还以为Marco是个任性的血族。Mesut说他宁可睡上一百年也不肯出门活动活动。”  
Toni可以想见Mesut和Marco内心其实都有对对方的槽点，只不过那两个家伙关系好得无论再严重的互相吐槽和嘲讽看起来都只觉得亲密。还真是有点令人嫉妒。  
撅着嘴回想Marco Reus平时的样子，Toni没意识到自己的表情变得柔和起来：“要说任性，其实也有点。不过倒不是恶劣的那种，有时候还挺可爱的，甚至有点接近人类青年的样子。”  
Julian看他的眼神突然变得意味深长：“Toni，你这个样子，突然，很像Benni。”  
“像你哥哥？”  
“嗯，他和我谈起Mesut的时候，也是这种有点没辙但是看起来仿佛很愉悦的样子。”  
“……”  
“我知道Benni喜欢Mesut，喜欢的不得了。可是，你也喜欢Marco吗，Toni？”  
稍微年长一些的少年停下了手里的工作，微笑地看着比他小几岁的另一个：“Julian，你觉得什么是’喜欢’呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅花梅，花梅花，微乱，我吃无差，但这里的车是梅老师x矿花，慎，有问题或者逻辑bug请留言orz

作为一个年龄超过四位数的血族，而且还是八百年前就定居在特定区域的一方长老，Mesut Özil 自认为脑子足够清醒，能力足够强大，足够胜任Elder的工作直到自己厌倦或被迫终止。  
血族不同于人类的地方很多，生理上的差异使得他们在社会层面上的特异性也和人类十分不同。显著优于人类的生理条件所带来的优势，诸如极强的感知力，运动能力和攻击力等等使得他们并非像人类一样适合群居生活。血族自身的生存需求不需要像其他群居动物一样通过协同合作来得到满足。几乎接近食物链顶端的捕猎者姿态让他们更倾向于单打独斗并乐意主宰自己的领地，就像老虎默认附近的丛林为自己的地盘并加以保护似的。  
早期的相互残杀造成其数量锐减，这也直接导致了密党的产生，为了整个种族的稳定，对于血族的繁殖有严格的规定，缺乏理由的同类相残也被严令禁止，数量上的稀少使得分区而治不失为好的解决办法。年龄和心智成熟的年长血族作为某一区域的长老（Elder），对自己区域内一切和血族相关的事务负责，戒律所允许的范围和数量内，长老有权利决定本区血族的繁殖，也可以处理本区触犯戒律的其他血族，行事原则是密党颁布（或更新过的）戒律，至于如何采取行动则十分随机。

Mesut Özil经历过血族间残杀内乱，在那之前他自己也有不少残忍暴乱的黑历史。但在完全陷入杀戮之前，他野兽般的动物本能觉察到了放任残杀将给自己和他人带来的危险——这很不容易，血族能力过于强大导致他们总会缺乏自我反省的精神。但Mesut不大一样。他没有过分沉迷于强大，尽管他当时已经能力非凡，却仍然记得刚被转化为吸血鬼最初的那几年，他是多么艰难才能勉强活下去。

他被转化为吸血鬼还是血族内部暴乱和密党产生之前的事，讽刺的是他完全不记得咬了他的人是谁，只记得刚被转化后的痛苦和强烈的矛盾。他被他毫无责任心的转化者（Sire）丢弃在森林，独自忍受体内的剧烈变化和随之而来撕裂般的疼痛，甚至不知道发生了什么。喉咙极度干渴，穿过树荫淋在身上的斑驳日光灼烧着他的皮肤，他疼得大声嚎叫着在落叶层上不住打滚，却压根没有人回应他，只有树枝上的鸟儿被惊得飞离。到晚上他才有点力气动弹，独自在林中用四肢爬行，找到空心的树洞躲在里边让自己尽情发抖，树皮蹭着他身上被灼伤的疮口疼痒交加，却让他感觉自己还活着。  
一开始总是最艰难的阶段，他花了很久才意识到自己已经变了，森林里酸甜多汁的浆果不能让他满足，直到他纠结着触摸濒死小鹿的伤口，又舔了舔自己鲜红的手指，才意识到血液才是能让他恢复力气的东西。又花了一段时间适应被强化了的各种能力，期间他因为经验不足又给自己弄出不少深深浅浅的伤口。一开始他不愿杀生，可当潜行、快速移动和极强的攻击性让他尝到甜头，Mesut就开始认同自己捕食者的身份。  
再次理智思考自己的处境时，他已经不仅仅为了生存，而开始为了施展能力而残杀无辜了。庆幸的是Mesut还没有彻底陷入吸血鬼失控般的癫狂状态，刚被转化时的记忆生生把他作为人类和软弱初生血族的谨慎和慈悲唤醒，而此后Mesut便开始有意识控制自己的行为，暗中为自己的生存找到底线和原则，如非必要从未再伤过人，也加入了镇压那些疯狂血族残杀人类和互相残杀的活动，随后他自愿加入密党，在清扫了周边不规矩的同类后定居德国西部至今。

千年前的记忆提醒着他时刻保持理智和冷静，对自身以外的事物给予最基本的尊重，这种对于血族来说极为罕见的特性却是Mesut Özil此刻能轻松生活在世上的原因之一。

作为这片区域的Elder，他几乎已经和这片土地密不可分了。在北威州有不少大城市，设施齐全生活丰富，但Mesut却偏爱在小城市生活。每几十年他会重新挑一个地方，人口和面积都不大，比如盖尔森基兴，又比如湖边的哈尔腾。有些血族乐意隐蔽在密度较大的人群中，而他却爱将自己暴露于较少的人群，越少的人见过他，他以后就有越多的新地点可以选择。而当他这次挑上哈尔腾的时候，一次相遇却让他原本有规律的、平静又有点无聊的生活产生轻微变化。

 

那时他刚接待了从慕尼黑来评估他工作的血族，述职之后他搬到了哈尔腾，买下了一对老夫妇的房子，因为老人即将搬去和子女一同生活。他在家具齐全的房子里睡了一个白天，并准备在太阳落山的时候去附近的医院拿点吃的。  
只可惜被一个新鲜的初生血族（Childe）挡了路，确切的说，不是挡他的路。

“你是什么，滚开！”当Mesut从医院取了血浆之后敏锐地感知到附近的同类气息，应该还是刚被转化不久的Childe，他迅速赶到现场后看到一个处于攻击状态的年轻血族Childe，Childer对面则是一个人类少年护着一个小孩子，少年正大喊着，喊叫声却令那个刚转化不久的Childe更加兴奋。  
Mesut没有看戏的恶趣味，他尽责地立刻阻止了那个正欲攻击人类的Childe，对方尽力挣扎但完全没用。  
“我是这里的Elder，”他淡淡开口，这一句话令狂暴的Childe停止了挣扎，“你在我的地方，想碰我的人。”  
“我……”  
“你的Sire是谁？谁转化的你？为什么你一个刚被转化的Childe不和你的Sire在一起？”  
“他……他说让我去慕尼黑找他……”  
那就是他刚送走的那一波同事给他留下麻烦了，真是极度不负责任。  
“我管不到慕尼黑，但是刚被转化的Childe，还差点伤人，我必须处理你。”  
新生的Childe眼里此时已经只剩下恐慌，Mesut本想扭断他的脖子，却突然意识到身后还有两个不明所以的人类少年。  
这绝不是心软，他这么说服自己，六条戒律中的“避世”要求他们不能在人类面前暴露，想了想还是暂时没有杀掉这个无知无畏的Childe，在暗处丢给对方两包血浆：“滚吧，去慕尼黑找你的Sire，如果你再在这里动手，我会知道。”  
Childe拿起血浆袋子逃也似的走了。

 

只剩下Mesut和两个人类。  
少年和儿童在他眼里差别不大，都是未成年的小鬼，思忖着编什么样的谎话能骗过他们，还是干脆打晕了丢在附近让他们被人类巡警找到，其中一个年纪稍大的却在他之前出了声。  
“他没碰我们，我们不是你的人，你和他是同类，你们是什么？”  
Mesut眯起眼睛，现在的人类小鬼都这么聪明吗？  
那少年不过十几岁，身型却已不算矮，站起来比Mesut气势弱不了多少：“但是你救了我们，谢谢。”  
还算识相，Mesut微微笑了笑：“我不会回答你的问题，但我很乐意送你们回家。”  
回家路上人类少年除了说了自己名字就很少话，Mesut也默契地没多问，反而那个小不点一直絮絮叨叨。  
“Benni是我哥哥。”  
“爸爸妈妈常年在国外所以家里只有我和Benni。”  
“他今天来幼儿园接我，这条小路原本很安静也比走大路更近。可突然就冒出一个人来，吓死我了。”  
“可是你却把那个人赶跑了，你好厉害。”  
“Benni回家会给我做饭，他做饭很好吃，你要和我们一起吃吗？”  
Mesut不知怎么的就被那小鬼牵住了手，Julian另一只手牵着他聪明寡言的哥哥，好像已经完全从遇袭中缓过来了。  
Mesut只觉得周围的环境越来越熟悉，然后他发现对方就住在自己新家隔壁。

 

那是他和Benedikt Höwedes 以及Julian Draxler的初次见面。这样令人胆战心惊的相识让Mesut不能随便以转校生的普通身份在Benni面前蒙混过去。他便也索性放弃了蹩脚地掩饰。  
“我不会伤害你，但我也不能告诉你更多关于我的事情。”  
和初见时连续的追问不同，Benedikt这回表示了理解：“那就如你所愿，我把你当作新邻居和转校生Mesut Özil，别的我不问了。”  
Mesut在那一刻感到久违的舒适，他很久没有过这样简单的人际关系，Benni选择不去刨根问底，Mesut说什么他便信了，这样洒脱简单的人却让他产生一种想要亲近的冲动。

Benni未来绝对是那种居家型的靠谱男人。Mesut睡了一个白天醒来时看到少年在前院侍弄那些花草，穿着合体的工装背带裤和靴子给熏衣草丛的根部添土，裤管被挽了几折露出结实白皙的小腿，短袖T的袖子也被卷到肩膀上。花园被他整理得干干净净，除了移栽的花草树木之外没有其他东西。Mesut瞥了一眼自己家光秃秃的前院，趿拉着拖鞋出去和少年搭话。  
“Julian呢？”  
“在家看书。”  
“这么晚了还在花园里干活啊。”纯粹的没话找话，他也不知道怎么了，看着Benni那么专注的样子，就希望对方能分一点注意力给自己。  
“还好，快搞完了，一会就回去准备Julian明天上学的水和零食。”  
“好哥哥，”Mesut发现自己的注意力反而被对方吸了过去，可Benni还是埋头在清理杂草，他突然鬼使神差地冒出一句，“需要我帮忙吗？”  
少年看起来十分诧异：“整理花园还是帮Julian准备幼儿园的东西？”  
Mesut也被自己的主动示好惊到了，但Benni总算分了一些精神来和他对话，他便又些腼腆地笑起来：“都行啊，我很闲的。”

 

帮着少年收拾了花园工具后他第一次踏进隔壁的Höwedes家，敏锐的嗅觉让他感受到新鲜、稚嫩的甜美气息，却令他毫无吸血的欲望。在加入密党时他就暗中发誓不再伤人，而Benni更不是他的粮食。  
他是他乐意亲近，也乐意让他亲近的人类少年。  
Benedikt Höwedes还是个高中生，Julian带给他的责任感和少年顾家又靠谱的本质却让他看起来比同龄人更为成熟，但Mesut还是能感知到对方在带他进家门时心跳的加快和眨眼频率的提高。这男孩稍微有点可爱地展现出轻微的手足无措，但依旧克制着给Mesut拿出客用拖鞋。  
“喝茶吗？还是水？我家还有苹果汁汽水。”由于略微紧张而变得稍稍多话，Mesut在少年打开冰箱发问的时候走到对方身后把手搭在少年肩上。  
Benni下意识地耸了耸肩：“所以你喝什么？”  
“Benni，你在怕我吗？”

 

“Benni，你怕我吗？”  
“你又在说什么傻话？”坐在沙发上看书的青年动也没动，任由旁边的血族把头埋在自己颈间，微凉的嘴唇时不时蹭上他的皮肤。  
“你当年可是害怕我的，”Mesut的声音委屈下来，没有一点Elder的威严，“小Benni紧张的样子可爱死了。”  
“那只是紧张罢了，当时我又不知道你是谁，”书被翻了一页，青年的呼吸变得不稳，“在看书，别撩我。”声音却是带着笑意的宠溺。  
“哦，脉搏变快，体温升高，这是因为谁呢？”  
他整个人都贴在了Benedikt身上，笑着把手探进人类的衬衫下摆，没有办法继续看书的青年只好合上了书本放在一边的矮桌上，还不忘夹上书签。  
血族跪在人类大腿两侧，捧着人类的脸热烈地接吻，又在对方的脖子温柔地反复摩挲，男人专注的样子最让他心动，而专注又是Benni的常态，Mesut觉得自己能忍下去才是真的成了圣人。Benni的双手环在他身后，伸进衣服里抚摸他的后背，稍加施力使二人的上身紧贴在一起。  
“去床上，还是你想在这儿做？”有时候Mesut甚至厌烦Benni的体贴，问话导致的亲吻中断让他不爽，也不想回答，只是伸出舌头开始舔弄起对方的上唇，双手垂下来去解对方的裤子拉链，手掌在裆部色情地用力来回挤压。  
在性事上Benni总会宠着他，男人对于性生活除开最基本的原则外并没有太多坚持，他的重心通常在工作、学习和照料家人和邻居方面。这方便了Mesut对他乱搞一通，反正不管怎样Benni会包容他，他们俩都很清楚这一点。  
吻够了嘴唇他开始一点点下滑，整齐的衬衫扣子此刻已经被解开，露出里边勤于锻炼的结实肌肉一直延伸到内裤的上缘。胸膛由于呼吸急促而剧烈起伏，Mesut没管Benni此刻是什么表情，只是俯身含住了由于情欲而挺立的乳尖轻轻吮吸，舌尖时而打转时而快速在乳头上来回擦过，刺激得Benni忍不住开始呻吟。被Mesut揉到兴奋起来的阴茎挤在裤子里有点发痛，Mes撩人的花样太多，他有点受不了。  
“Mes，饶了我，去床上，好不好？”  
“饶了你，我还没开始呢？”Elder恶意笑着，鲜红的舌头舔着上唇，但还是抱着人类回了卧室，把人放到床上后的第一件事就是脱了对方的裤子，用鼻子蹭了蹭鼓胀的内裤后隔着布料去口交那半勃起的阴茎。性腺散发着浓郁的Benni味道，只有他一个人尝过。男人代表着欲望的器官被他口腔挤压着、舌尖戳刺着，他拽过旁边的枕头按住自己的头好让羞耻的呻吟声小一些，血族却铁了心要让他发出更大声音，拉下内裤将整根含住上下动着。  
Benni的眼泪已经渗出来，他只将这样的自己暴露给Mesut一人，这家伙在床上却一点都不传统。吸完了整根阴茎后又用舌头从根部舔到顶端，舌尖像之前在乳头上弹动那样在阴茎顶端开始作妖，轻轻地而重复地施予密集的刺激。快感让Benni觉得全身的血液都集中在下身，他无意识扭动着臀部想要得到更多刺激，Mes却在高潮将将逼近时用拇指堵住了出口。  
“你……放开！”饶是此刻也难以说出粗鄙的词，红着脸的人类没有骂人的习惯，但此刻除了骂人他还能做什么？  
血族亲了一口他的肚脐：“忍一忍，等下就让你爽到。”  
“Mes，别折磨我了，求你了……”他甚至那个“求”字都是拖长着尾音说的，但最后尾音也成了呻吟的一部分。  
Mesut却只是调戏他：“Höwedes先生请不要着急。”然后不知道从哪里掏出润滑剂湿润了手指挤进对方的穴口。早就不是初次做爱的后穴已经适应了异物的进入并很快在Mes的按摩之下被扩张开，两根手指顺利地来回进出并迅速找到了能让Benni变得全身通红的那一点。Benni已经被他折腾得只能把脸埋在枕头里哼哼唧唧，双腿和脚趾都紧绷着，一点点刺激就能让他啜泣出来。血族舔着唇微微笑着在男人体内戳刺、挤压，同时只消稍稍地、温柔地撸动那濒临崩溃的可怜的阴茎——  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”颤抖着喷出浊液的同时人类男子失控般地叫了出来，Mesut拿开他脸上的枕头，温柔地吻掉那泪水同时抚摸对方腰间，声音听起来很快乐：“说了会让你爽到，我是不是很守信用很靠谱？”  
男人皱着眉掐他的脸，又报复似的曲起腿蹭血族的胯下，发现那里也已经被兴奋的性器撑了起来：“忍这么久，我倒怀疑你下面正不正常了。”  
“这个你放一万个心……”闻着高潮后男人的眼皮，任由对方脱下自己的裤子，那双无论是园艺铲还是手术刀都能精准操纵的手上已经被磨出些茧子，粗剌剌地刮着Mesut大腿的皮肤，可他却很享受。Benni满足地闭上眼被对方慢慢抬起腿插进后面，Mesut虽然爱玩，但每次进入Benni身体的时候都小心的要命生怕伤到他。他们双方都知道这跨种族的结合并不是易事，却心甘情愿把彼此暴露给对方。血族锋利尖锐的齿尖在人类脖子上略略划过，他有一万个机会伤害对方，吃掉对方，可比起那甜美的新鲜血液，他却更享受此刻人类毫无保留交付的信任。  
“嗯，让我坐在你身上吧。”彻底被激发情欲的人类抛开了所谓的羞耻心红着脸祈求他，明明是高个子大骨架的成年男人，却能在爱人面前主动流露出这副撒娇讨好的模样。  
血族会意，靠着床头坐下，人类扶着他宽厚的肩膀缓缓坐下来，后穴吞没他的阴茎，肠壁柔嫩的上皮包裹着挤压着，Mesut吻着男人胸口，然后感受到自己的下身被突然剧烈起来的收缩吸得差点把持不住。性事带来的刺激让Mes从头舒服到脚，不亚于口腹之欲的满足。而这过程涉及两个人，事关一种奇妙的联系，他和Benni的结合，他们的互相取悦，只要想到这一点他就觉得快乐。  
男人抱着他的肩上下挺动着腰，而他也配合着对方的节奏一下下进得很深，一同沉浸在欲望中，Mes甚至情愿他们不要达到高潮，而是一直这么相拥着交合下去。但人类耐力大体不如血族，Benni受不住他的冲撞被干得又射了出来，高潮时绞紧的肠壁逼得Mes差一点点就交代在对方屁股里。  
但是他们今天没有带套，所以不行。Mes忍耐着退出来：“我应该采取保护措施的。”  
“做都做了，射不射也都没差，无非是概率问题。”Benni滑下去主动替他口交，和Mesut对视着的眼睛还湿润着，嘴里发出咕哝咕哝的水声，Mes轻轻抚弄着他的金发，觉得这样太过色情，便侧过了头，没多久就被伺候得射出来。事后他们并排躺着腻成一堆。  
“你一个学医的，3%和89%的区别还分不清吗？”情动的嗓音没了日常那种清脆利落的、仿佛贵金属截断般的质感，Mesut埋怨对方，“毕竟种族不同，下次你不要再撩我。”被那样紧热的地方又吸又绞，也亏得他够稳重才没立刻缴械。  
“哪次你不是这样说，哪次我又听你的了？”  
男人迷恋地抚摸着血族腰侧的肌肉，低头吻着Mesut的头发：“不如下次让我来。”  
“不怕我榨干你？今天我是为了照顾你才这么快就——”  
“你尽管来，我求你榨干我。”完事后就恢复那种能把人宠溺到死的温柔，Mesut觉得自己会拿对方没辙一辈子，直到他们其中之一死去。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一点点梅花梅+一点点螺丝过去提及，写完结局之前可能会修改之前的情节，改了我会说的orz  
> 写着写着觉得矿花和tk被我搞得有点像。。。

那天他在Benni家要了水。  
Mesut Özil在被转化后就几乎只饮用鲜血，但那天他突然想要遵从人类社会的生活行为方式。血族也可以吃人类的食物，只是那些能为人类提供能量的碳水、蛋白和脂质对血族没有任何作用，吃了不会胖的同时也意味着他们不能作为血族的能量来源。那时候Benedikt不知道他是什么“东西”，便只好拿人类那一套习惯性的礼节对待他，久违的作为热心邻居被人招待，Mesut居然觉得这还不错。  
少年看他的眼神已经没有半点异样，只是多了一点点对新邻居的友好和对救命之人的温柔之情。  
接过装了半杯水的玻璃杯，Mesut觉得这透明无机的液体尝起来比干净健康的新鲜血液还甜美。  
之后Benni开始往一个印着S04的深蓝小塑料盒子里装一些混合坚果和小饼干小糕点，Julian剩在水壶（同样是S04的产品）里的水被倒进盆栽里。说着自己很闲想来帮忙的Mesut却捏着杯子坐在一旁，抿着水的同时一刻不落地看着哥哥负责地迅速准备好小孩子去幼儿园的零食和水。  
见对方认真做事又不肯关注自己，看够了他便开始带起话题：“他每天都要带吃的去幼儿园？园里没有午饭？”  
少年抬头看他，眼睛里很灵动，早已经没了紧张：“有是有，但消耗大了上午和下午会饿，带点吃的会比较好。怎么，你想尝尝吗？”  
先是水，现在又是人类小零食，Mesut甚至考虑是不是破例把自己不需要摄取人类营养素的事实如实告知对方，但在那之前他就下意识地张开了嘴：“啊——”  
Benni摇摇头笑了，但还是走近他把一小块曲奇塞到他嘴里。少年的手指短暂地接触他下唇，这场面令Mesut脑补一只兔子拿着胡萝卜去喂一头狮子，而那头狮子则冷静地、试图装作温驯地把胡萝卜嚼吧嚼吧吃下去。  
“味道怎么样？”Benni随手舔了舔指尖残留的点心渣，而Mesut觉得这不太妙。内心莫名产生的悸动让他低下头去不敢看对方的眼睛：“好吃。”

“如果你乐意的话，可以和我一起去学校，”少年在看似漫不经心地发出邀约时并没有看向他，“公交半小时才有一班，我记得时间，你今天不用再特意去一趟车站看时刻表了。”  
Mesut装作思考了一会，看着人类哥哥收拾厨房的双手认真开口道：“我觉得我可能还要和你一起回家，在接上Julian以后。出于安全考虑。”他在乱扯，作为Elder他能时刻觉察到出现在自己领地中的低等级血族，千岁以上Elder超乎一般血族的速度和力量会让那些狂暴的闯入者没机会对区域内的人类下手就被扭断脖子。但他还是编了个借口，只因突然想要顺理成章和对方同行，他想，他也许有点希望参与Benedikt的生活。  
“好啊，如果你方便的话。”  
“当然方便。明早见，走之前来我家按门铃就行。”

 

有第一次了，第二、第三次就很自然而然地发生，Julian一开始很兴奋Mesut同哥哥一起送自己上学，一路上对着血族叽叽喳喳说不停，Benni少见弟弟这么激动，要不时提醒他声音不要太大吵到周围的爷爷奶奶们。后来小鬼就慢慢习惯，会在Benni锁门的时候就跑去Mes家按门铃催他出来，瘦高的少年依旧寡言，只是笑着走在玩闹的Mesut和Julian后面上车，再礼貌地向司机师傅道一声日安。  
在学校里Mesut也感受到对方无意中的照顾，少年只模模糊糊知道他有秘密，却像是一副下定决心的样子悄悄帮他保守。天很晴朗时帮着Mesut装作肚子疼不去参加室外活动，没课的时候也凑在一起闲聊或者安静听歌，午休时又是独处，Benni在一边吃他自己的饭，而Mesut坐在他旁边看着，又或者更熟悉之后，把头枕在少年大腿闭着眼养神，享受被Benni的气息包围。

 

Mesut之前的生活不是这样。从前他上过不知道多少次高中，那些数学化学生物德语的课本早就不知看过多少遍，不同版本不同时期，拉丁语、法语和西语的课也学过很多次，但依旧是只记得住发音规律和一点点语法，没什么语言天赋他又懒得在语言上下功夫，勉强毕业了就OJBK。参与生活从来不是他的重点，有个合法的人类身份好方便他住在本地几十年而不被怀疑才是。有时候他会想，还有什么新鲜事是自己没经历过的呢，比起Marco Reus来说他不宅，作为Elder也多少了解人类历史和生活习惯，活了千年了，经历着月光下的事，旁观着太阳下的事，因为形成习惯而不会厌倦，但也只是如此平淡又毫无波澜地活着而已。他用Elder的责任和作为密党所必须遵守的戒律要求自己，隐蔽行踪，保证这片区域的安全，血族和人类的相安无事，除此之外再无其他。没有私事，没有爱好，没有能引起他兴趣的新事物，按部就班过着几十年如一日的生活，快要被周围人识破未曾变老的破绽时便换个小村重新开始。  
直到Benedikt Höwedes无意中出现在他的视野里，还带着个格外喜欢Mesut的小可爱Julian Draxler。

 

一开始他只是尽了Elder的职责救了对方，但后来也许是被少年的某种特质吸引，Benedikt的淡定有礼，初遇时刻的警觉和对家庭倾注的温柔感情……又或者是这些特质的混合，还有对方在面对自己时的从容坦诚，尽管他一开始没能老实坦白自己的秘密。他不知道是不是这一届人类都是这样，之前也很久没与人类正经进行平等而长期的接触，但Benni显然激起了他身体里尚存活力的某个地方。  
他看着少年整理花圃，以保护的名义和他一起上学放学接送Julian，在被转化为血族后第一次开始尝试虽然不能提供给他能量的人类食物，去家里蹭电视看德甲转播，喜欢上他喜欢的球队，顺带着不知不觉已经喜欢上这个人。晚上有时候他躺在房顶看着天空消遣，阴天不见星星月亮的时候都能不自觉微笑起来。

他陪着他长大，眼见他从稍显青涩的少年变成能独当一面的成年男人，多年之后连带着上幼儿园的小鬼都已经蹿得比他还高也开始念大学。Julian依旧喜欢他，有点崇拜他，在他面前还会偶尔露出小时候的幼稚模样，但Benedikt却已经可以从身后抱住他的腰用变成熟的嗓音和他调情——当然是在只有他们两个人的时候——然后脸红着被Mesut扛到床上去。  
人类男子让他主动走出了血族的限制，参与进了对方短暂的人生，几年之后他依旧有兴趣了解Benni的全部，如同Benni心甘情愿将自己的一切毫无保留地展现给他。

 

当时Marco Reus，那个已经超过三千岁的血族传说已经主动选择在地下室休眠，因为一个人类男子的离世。否则Mesut的朋友一定会竭尽全力劝他不要和人类太过接近，几乎是注定的生死离别让曾经产生的感情有多难忘就在分别后有多痛苦，他亲身经历过了。年长的Methuselah长久地独自生活，除了时不时外出觅食外不曾和人类接触，却因为迷恋上某个男人的血液而和对方开始了合作。以人类的鲜血来交换血族的能力，这并不是刚出现的新鲜事。密党的文献里甚至有具体介绍这种“合作”的专门文章，一种基于双方同意下的所谓的“双赢”，但其实谁又真的赢了呢？  
Marco定期吸食男人的血液，从手臂内侧的血管，作为报答他在战争期间尽力保护男人所在的村庄。本以为仅仅是交易，毫无社会经验的血族却没能控制住自己产生了感情而在男人老去离世后选择用沉睡来让自己暂时不陷入悲痛的情感和曾经的回忆里。

Mesut那时候只隐隐知道发生了什么，Elder的职责让他不愿轻易离开自己的领地。他知道自己的好友找到了可口的血源，也知道对方会在几百公里的德意志境外待上很久。以Marco Reus的能力别说一个村庄，搞定一座城市或一个小国家都不是问题，破坏力或是反之，保证当地人不被同类进犯都是如此。Methuselah却甘愿窝在一个小地方，哪怕Lewy后来已经垂垂老矣，他也只是安静地等待着，在暗处那男人的家人看不到的地方，等待那对方终于在平静中走完一生。  
Mesut在Marco回到德国西部的时候仅仅感受到他以极快的速度回到家中——之后属于Methuselah的气息便沉寂在地底，直到那个任性的家伙被饿得不得不醒来。

而那时候他已经可以随便躺在Benedikt的大腿上或是让对方靠在自己身上，就算Marco知道他和人类交往过密Mesut也不会停下了。  
再说他和Benni又不是那种Marco所谓的“互惠互利”的关系。他没碰过Benedikt，不对，他碰过 但那仅限于亲密接触比如接吻和上床，虽然也并不容易。但他不会吸食对方的血液，虽然在了解真相后Benni表示并不介意他这么做。可Mesut要的不是那样的交换关系，而且当加入密党的时候他就戒了不再在活人血管上弄出伤口。  
简简单单地在一起就好了。对于有的血族来说人类已经和粮食没什么差别，哪怕他们自己也曾经是人类。但Mesut，却在认识了Benedikt之后，诧异地发现对方似乎唤醒了自己甚至早就不记得的、曾经作为人类的那一小部分自我。


	8. Chapter 8

大概是顾虑着少年尚处于发育阶段的身体，Marco Reus第二次的进食足足等到第一次的三个月后。期间他们照常相处着，Toni Kroos按部就班上学，买菜，回家，做饭，作业，洗衣，打扫，浇花，运动，散步……把自己和Marco的房子都收拾得干干净净，血族的房间他不是很愿意独自进去，那太私人了，满屋子都是Marco的痕迹和气息，他看的杂志，他读的小说，凌乱的床铺和丢在地毯上的换下来的衣服……在里面待上十秒钟就会被名为Marco Reus的气息彻底吞没。经历了上一次擅自指出血族性格的尴尬之后，Toni现在更倾向于暂时划清他们两个的界限，一方面是怕Marco突然发飙，一方面是他自己目前也搞不清楚他们两个现在这样算是怎样的关系，Marco Reus看起来把他当成粮食却又在吸血时那样地暧昧，他自认只是个普通人类，虽然可能比同龄人稍微成熟一点，但也不足以能立刻看清现状。  
他需要时间，需要时间剖析自己的心，也需要时间去辨析血族对他的态度。

第二次的吸食过程他们双方都没有第一次那么激动和多话，安静的黄昏，客厅里独处的二人，Marco Reus坐在他身边看着电视里的新闻播报，低声询问他可不可以。  
Toni一开始没反应过来：“可以什么？”  
Marco慢慢抬手，用食指轻柔地触碰他侧颈的皮肤，像是在尽可能温和地试探他：“就……已经三个月了……”  
原来是指这个，但这种有点过分温柔，甚至听起来像撒娇似的口吻和上一次差别也太大了吧，Toni Kroos耸耸肩笑了：“好啊，如果你想要的话。”  
得到许可的血族几乎是瞬间就展露出满足的笑容，也不管新闻里说着不久后全境将会面临一波降温甚至可能有降雪，亲了Toni的脖子一口就翻身上了沙发，双腿跪在少年身体两侧，稍稍侧身的同时低下头用嘴唇寻找脖子上合适下嘴的位置，冰凉的舌尖瞄中某个部位后还停下来安慰人类：“上次抱歉，大概弄疼你了，我一般不会那样，这次不会让你疼的。”  
Toni Kroos也想说点什么来回应对方，但他们的上半身贴在一起，Marco搂着他的脖子舔着准备咬他颈外侧的静脉，姿势的暧昧程度和第一次不相上下，他真的没精力讲话，只能伸手扶着对方的后腰，闭着眼在脑海里一遍遍过学校里讲的拉丁文单词借此让自己冷静冷静再冷静，努力希望着自己吞咽口水的频率不要让对方发觉什么异样。  
属于异族的锋利齿尖稍稍陷进他的皮肤里，但Toni却没能察觉到那牙齿是何时弄破他血管的，痛感也只有及其轻微的、刚开始被犬齿卡住皮肉时的那一点点而已。  
血族在他身上吞着他的血液，他们身体轻微摩擦着，Marco却不觉得有什么异样似的只专注在他的脖子上，而Toni却觉得身上越来越热，少年在内心努力克制着自己的情绪，却没办法违背正处在青春期的身体对此产生的反应，这样尴尬的时刻却是和Marco在一起，一想到如果被对方发现他就觉得自己的脸热得要烧起来。  
“还没好吗……”回应他的是对方吞咽时伴随的鼻音。  
“你、你快一点行不行……”Toni觉得自己的身体已经快要失控，只好试图施力推开对方，Marco倒是没太勉强，用舌尖最后舔干净他脖子伤口周围的血迹就松了手，只是有些疑惑：“怎么，弄疼你了？不应该啊，我技术很好的。”  
“不、不是。”少年逃离了血族的压制也逃离了沙发，用最快的速度蹿进卫生间，靠着门版缓缓坐下，内心默念元素周期表和牛顿定律却没有效果后忏悔着尝试回忆生物课上看过的解剖小视频里那些血腥的场面借此冷静自己，努力把脑海中那个用诱惑般姿势抱着自己的血族的样子删除掉。在Marco许久后回到自己房间关上了门，他才敢出来，睡觉前脸上的红晕都还没褪干净。

 

之后Toni Kroos就开始了白天早早离家，晚上晚晚回家，甚至早中晚饭都基本在外面解决的日子。他用校足球队的训练和课业当作理由，试图不留太多痕迹地，减少和Marco Reus的相处。血族似乎是上次喝得比较满足，并没有对他的私事多问什么，只是有时候在Toni回家时才睡醒了和少年打个照面，发出诸如“怎么现在的年轻人生活得这么幸苦”的感慨。  
“大概跳级太多终于感觉到一点压力。”被Toni这么一两句话将话题带过，Marco还想再说什么的时候他已经拿了干净衣服冲进浴室关上门了，动作迅速地让人反应不及。  
下一次Mesut又来“关心”Methuselah和人类的“同居”生活时，Toni Kroos把自己关进房间里写作业，当Mes和Marco乱扯一堆有的没的之后准备告辞的时候窜出来表示要和他同路回家：“我作业里有点问题想问Benni，可以带我回去吗？”  
Toni背着换洗衣服和洗漱用具与Mesut一同离开的时候Elder内心感慨将近十年前少年还是个会哭的小鬼，此时却已经比自己矮不了多少，稳重的样子似乎和当年的Benedikt有点神似，但比起Benni一贯的自然洒脱，Toni这小鬼最近看起来却有点心事重重。  
Toni坐在副驾驶的位置系好了安全带，Mesut转了转钥匙发动车子：“从上学开始就是老师心中的好学生，跳级跟吃饭一样，最近的模拟考成绩又是最优秀的等级——Marco说的——他其实挺关心你，所以你今天是有什么必须要和Benni分享的故事吗？”  
被觉察出心事也没有多余的反应，少年偏过头看着Mesut，认真道：“不是想找Benni，我是想问你。Mes，你们吸食人血，都是抱住之后咬脖子吗？除了颈静脉，手臂也是可以的吧？抽血出来然后喝掉的效果和直接咬着血管吸血明明也没差别。”  
“噗！这个，怎么突然问起这个了？Marco除了咬你脖子……”  
“没、没什么，就是随便问问。他喜欢咬我的脖子，但……”摇了摇头他没再说下去，毕竟话题已经有点偏向私人问题，Toni自认和Mesut没亲密到能讨论这种问题的程度，尽管对方也算是看着他长大的。事实上他不曾与谁过分亲密，除了小时候曾被Marco抱着入睡，和目前又被对方抱着以吻住脖子的姿态吸血。  
“如果你有别的问题，或者Marco做了什么让你不爽，”Elder突然露出一种显然是有点会错意的邪恶表情，“你知道血族和被长期吸血的人类之间可以存在某种交换关系吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你总是向Marco奉献出鲜血，通常可以要求一点点回报，”食指轻轻敲着方向盘往自己家方向开，回忆起多年前使Marco Reus甘愿长久休眠的那个人类，好不容易产生些人类似的情感却又被沉睡压抑住的、长寿的Methuselah，但Marco同时也是他的朋友，他很想给对方一个可以体验正常生活的理由，“被长久吸血的人类可以要求血族做一些力不能及的事情，或者去拿到什么难得的珍贵物件，作为付出了新鲜血液的——报偿。Marco是传说级别的吸血鬼，能力超乎你想象，你要是不爽他的话，可以让他半夜飞去市中心给你买炸鸡套餐儿童版配不加冰的橘子芬达，或者把S04的旗帜插在BVB主场正中央。”  
Toni听了没回话，他关心的不是这个，而是他和Marco的关系，但Mesut大概是擅自脑补了什么奇怪的内容才会给他这种建议。但纯粹是为了好奇，他还是问了一句：“如果我要求他做什么的话，他真的会去做吗？”  
Mesut诡异地笑了一下：“你可以试试看，去要求他。”

 

到了哈尔腾他和Benni住的房子所在的社区，Mesut让Toni先下了车：“你先进屋，我去停车。”  
随后Elder利落地把车方方正正停在房门口，他屋前那片荒芜的前院几年前被Benni铲平了铺了砖当作私人停车位。Mesut熄了火没立刻下车而是掏出手机给Marco Reus打电话：“你除了咬Toni的脖子还干什么别的事了？”  
接电话的人听起来情绪不高像是随时要睡着：“你们已经到哈尔腾了？我又做什么了？不知道啊。”  
Mesut轻轻叹气：“没什么，Toni今天住我家，放心Benni会好好照顾他。但是我说你啊——”  
“嗯？”  
“你从来只抽手臂静脉，吸血的时候却会主动去碰人的脖子，多多少少已经习惯了Toni在你身边，甚至已经有点产生感情了吧？”  
声音立马就切换成被踩了尾巴的炸毛模式：“跟你有什么关系，什么时候需要Elder来管Methuselah的事了？”  
“你一心虚就容易搬出身份来压人，”Mesut哼笑一声，“之前没仔细问你，Lewy死后你休眠，总该不是因为失去了所谓的优质血源而难过吧？那么究竟是因为产生了人类之间的情感而对他的死亡感到伤心呢，还是因为由于你的迟钝和被动而错过发展的感情而后悔？”  
“呵，两样都猜错，我还真就是因为失去优质供血源了伤心过度才主动休眠的。”  
“你爱怎么说就怎么说吧，反正那男人一生顺利娶妻生子现在也早就入土，”面对对方的固执他一个局外人也没过多的办法，“但如果这次——假如你好不容易有了点真情实感的话，别轻易让它熄了。”  
对方直接挂了他电话。

 

Toni被Benni安排在平时没人睡的三层阁楼，有时候Julian会在这里打游戏，Benni他们三个周末也会在阁楼一起看比赛转播或是买来的DVD光碟。卧室里的床上方有装着大块玻璃窗的斜顶，躺在床上目光所及便是星光闪烁于黑夜，和偶尔飘过的颜色稍浅的薄云。  
“你可以试着要求他，去做点什么。”闭上眼，Mesut今天说的话就飘进脑海，在半梦半醒的时候，他仿佛想到了能解决他和Marco这种奇怪关系的办法。

 

又过了几周后的某天傍晚，放学后在外消磨了几小时的人类回到家里，看到Marco正坐在沙发上看新闻，换了鞋走过去，手里还拎着一个塑料泡沫的方形盒子：“Marco，Mesut跟我说，作为长久提供血液补偿，我可以要求你做一些事情？”  
血族关了电视，看向他的眼神突然变得好奇，后又露出一种略显骄傲的笑容：“你可以试试看，来对我提出要求。很少有我办不到的事。”  
Toni打开泡沫盒的盖子，里边是大半盒保持低温用的碎冰，碎冰中埋着一袋红色液体，诚恳道：“我刚去Benni他们医学院的献血站抽了血，500毫升，你以后别再咬我脖子了。”  
一瞬间他就被按到了墙上，泡沫盒由于加速度的关系脱了手翻在地板上，血族鲜少在Toni面前展示他的速度，但等Toni反应过来的时候他已然背靠墙壁，Marco的头埋在他颈间，声音凉凉仿佛还带着怒气：“那要是我不答应呢？”  
“明明没有区别，”人类无奈地被制住无法动弹，但情绪依旧平静，只是翘起的嘴角有些自嘲的意味，“都是血液而已，我和你冰箱里那些血浆，在你眼里本质都是一样的吧？”还是你认为，我是特别的一个呢？  
一样吗？同样都是水，无机离子，血细胞和复杂有机成分组成的混合物，不同血液中各种成分的比例会有所不同，但本质却是都是“血”而已。  
不同吗？塑料包装袋和少年温热的皮肤，直接咬开的即食血包和非得亲近地肌肤相贴才能获得的食物，差异又是什么呢？  
也就是差了一个Toni Kroos吧。

血族在努力思考，但又似乎不能一下子找到答案，慢慢说道：“你的血比医院血袋的好喝很多，味道很干净，很新鲜，总的来说更让我喜欢。”然后他唇边感受到Toni的血液流动速率微妙地加快变热，还没来得及想对方突然激动起来的理由，就被Toni用力推开。少年拎起自己的书包迅速回了房间把门在身后关上。留Marco一个人愣在原地，皱着眉不知道他们两人之间到底出了什么问题。

 

“Toni最近到底怎么了？”没办法的时候找本地Elder求助总好过一个人纠结到头破，虽然Marco Reus死也不会承认他在“求助”。拜托，Toni Kroos区区一介人类，尽管很可能是他见过的最让人有好感的人类，但会因为一个十几岁的少年而感到苦恼——还是很令人在意的苦恼——传出去他Methuselah的名声绝对不保。  
“噫，和他一起住的人是你，现在你问我他怎么了？Marco你是不是最近没吃东西饿到神智不清了。”  
“怎样，你要过来让我咬一口吗？Elder的血听说特别滋补。”  
“算、算了，咳咳，你说Toni最近发生什么事了？”  
“还不是怪你，你把血族要给人类做事的规矩告诉他了，他现在不让我咬他血管！昨天回家直接甩给我一个血包，还是在Benni他们医院抽的！！你们是不是串通好了组队让我不爽！”  
Mesut把手机拿得远离耳朵并悄悄开了免提好让一边的Benni也听得到Marco的咆哮，一人一血族在房间里无声地张开嘴狂笑，Marco因为吃瘪而发脾气的时候会让周围的无关人等觉得很好玩，毕竟是血族传说Methuselah，会被一个不到二十岁的人类年轻人逼到发飙还真是幼稚，这种有意思的场面必须共享一下以满足Mesut的恶趣味。  
“冤枉啊，Kroos去Benni医院的时候只说要献血，Benni当时在献血站值班，就帮他抽了。后来他才说那是给你的，别冤枉我们家医生先生好不好？”  
“人类果然都狡猾至极……”  
想提醒他只有Toni Kroos才是狡猾的类型，我们Benni可是温柔小白兔还会救死扶伤，但考虑到自己戴着的名为Benwödes超厚滤镜，Mesut静了静努力让自己听起来冷静客观：“可是我亲爱的Methuselah，不能直接咬Toni Kroos的血管，对你来说是一件很不爽的事吗？我觉得血袋喝起来更方便才对，咬血管太野蛮了，弄不好溅得到处都是还要洗沙发套和地板。”  
“我又不是刚被转化的Childe怎么可能会弄得到处都是血！你质疑我的能力！？我家沙发和地毯上半滴血迹都没有！”不知道是下意识还是故意回避了最重点的问题“不能咬Toni让他觉得不爽”，Marco Reus只狂吼一通就挂了电话。  
“他每次都直接挂我电话，真是太伤心了，”独处的时候就开始贴着人类用力撒娇的Elder已经完全放弃自己的形象，“Benni你疼疼我。”  
“等我看完这两篇论文的，”男人抱着笔记本电脑目不斜视，但还是分出一点点精力来和自家男友有一搭没一搭聊天，“你就不能直接告诉他，’其实你已经很在意Toni Kroos’了？”  
“岂止在意，”血族长老闭眼靠在男人肩头，笑得有些恶劣，“如果说Toni还能来得及勉强抽身的话，那我觉得Marco已经离不开Toni了。”  
“那你还一直逗他。Mes，我必须得说你现在笑得好恶心。”  
“我就是觉得看他们两个这样很有趣而已，什么时候Marco才能发现自己已经喜欢上那小鬼？你不好奇吗？”  
“我还是更好奇我正在看的论文，以及看完之后要怎么好好’疼你’。”男人宠溺地摸了摸血族的头发就继续看起了文献。

 

如果和你一起生活的人突然之间任性起来，该怎么办？  
当然是和他一起任性了。尽管血族不知道人类突然冒出来的脾气是出于何种理由，毕竟对方从小就成长得很快，几乎没有太多作为儿童的傲娇和任性，也没有青春期所谓的叛逆，逃课逃家更是没有。  
却在被他吸食血液后开始变得奇怪和不一样起来。难道是他的错？可明明Toni自己也曾经认真表示过“无所谓你要多少我的血，反正命都是你救的”，怎么此时却别扭起来？以他的技巧，不可能会痛，也控制得很好每次绝不过量，甚至为了对方的身体非常克制地慢慢吃，Toni到底在不满什么，Marco Reus真的不懂。

Toni Kroos用一块并不能代表什么也并不能真的挡住什么的门板将自己和Marco Reus所在的空间分隔开，随后就开始坐到桌边看书，完全不在乎也不想知道外边的血族会因为自己的原因而采取怎样的行动。如果Marco硬要进他房间他也没辙，但至少关起来的房门代表他的一种态度。Marco Reus就是个傻子，笨蛋，号称活了千年却还不如现在的小学生懂得和人相处。一边腹诽对方一边写完了数学课的总结，他认真考虑要不要再跳一级早点高考早点上大学，再早一点离开这里，主要是离开让他非常不爽的Marco Reus，反正高中那点东西他早就自学完了。

行动派不仅仅是个名头而已，任性起来行动力还会翻倍增长，千错万错都是Marco Reus的错。少年也发觉了最近几个月自己情绪太常产生的波动，把原因归咎于同居的那个家伙，在和Benni提了准备跳级的事之后就开始准备几个月后的Abitur考试（相当于高考？），有更充分的理由早出晚归，Marco Reus却像是不让他如愿一般天天待在客厅里，明明原来就是个窝在自己屋里不爱出门的宅男，现在却天天出门回家能和Toni照面，还试图发起话题和他聊天，但Toni却总能用“训练好累”“考试要准备的东西好多”之类的理由不在客厅多呆，Marco被他拒绝的太明显会动用血族的力量抓住他，或是按到墙上作势要咬，却被少年带着疲惫的“还没过完法律规定的献血间隔时间，你号称是附近最强吸血鬼却这么控制不住自己吗”噎得说不出话，只好在少年脖根留下一排密密的齿印发泄自己的不满，还不敢用大力真的咬下去，表情憋屈得要死。

 

Toni Kroos还是定期去Benni实习的医院，Benni在献血站值班的时候帮忙抽500毫升带回家去。男人被医学院高强度的课程安排和实习操得比中学时期苍老很多，蓄起胡子留起了头发，不知道是刻意为之还是实在没时间精心打理。插了针管等待的时候他会和Benni聊天，男人是他可以聊一些正常人类话题的好对象。  
“想好要去哪里上大学了吗？北威州学校不少，有中意的没？”  
“不知道，也许去慕尼黑吧。”尽管Mesut曾经说过，慕尼黑有德国密党的总部，大城市的夜晚会发生点什么谁都不知道，但那也是Marco Reus最不愿意踏足的地方之一，如果他想躲避某个不愿意再过多接触的长寿血族，那慕尼黑无疑是最好的选择。  
Benedikt似乎看透他的心思，皱起眉端给他一杯糖水：“你知道慕尼黑多危险，特别是——我听Mesut说你的血液很特别，是他们都会想要得到的那种。”  
“但只有去慕尼黑，才能彻底摆脱这里，彻底离开Marco，”他没有避讳自己的心意，Benni没有Mesut那种过于热爱玩闹的性格，他说话做事都很稳，仿佛要对自己所有的行为负责，这一点和Toni很像，所以Toni也不在意和对方分享自己的真实想法，“Marco他自己根本就——毫无意识。”  
回想起被Mesut功放过的来电，Benni点点头附和：“他有时候……是挺幼稚的。”  
“小学生都不如，我很怀疑他是不是在深山里住了三千年，人类世界的一些相处规则，行为的潜在含义，我很确定他不清楚。但他和你一样很懂生理和解剖，”Toni摊了摊那只没被扎针的手，“我小时候他也和我一起看育儿书籍，但别的方面，真的就是一片空白。”  
“但你不是一片空白吧，”温柔坦诚对待周围人似乎是Benedikt的特质，“有试着告诉他你的感情吗？或者有试着告诉他，其实他已经喜欢上你了吗？”  
少年的脸刷地红了：“Benni……”  
值班男医生叹息着抬眼看天花板：“连Mesut都察觉到了，只能说Marco从前大概没有过像样的感情经历吧。对这种……有点单纯的家伙，你指望他突然开窍，那估计要等上一辈子了。还是说，你真的要去慕尼黑，彻底放下这里发生过的事呢？”  
Toni这回沉默了，他也是真的迷惑，迷惑于未来该如何选择。

 

这是他高考前最后一次抽血，回家后立刻进了厨房把血袋放进Marco囤放食物的冰箱。和他一起生活却已经很久没好好交流的血族坐在沙发前的地毯上看西甲比赛，皇家马德里的德国中场正拿球和克罗地亚后腰一起组织进攻。  
“你到底要躲我到什么时候？”  
在他想静悄悄绕过客厅回房间的时候背对着他的Marco开口，声音是难得的平静，平静得Toni感觉自己也不得不认真回应：“就这么不能忍受和我待在一起？”  
但他还是稍稍克制住了，毕竟他现在连自己的心都没能理清，又要怎样去回应对方呢：“Marco，可以给我点时间吗？考试结束之后，我会给你一个回答，我保证。”  
那时候应该也能决定要不要离开这里，要不要去慕尼黑了吧。

 

考前的日子过得很快，虽然复习并不费力，但高考后要怎么抉择却是令人头疼的问题。以Toni Kroos的成绩德国境内的学校几乎可以随便挑专业，他和Benni商量过也打算学医，只不过更偏向精神科学领域，和男人专攻的心外几乎完全不搭。毕业后顺利的话也许能通过国家统一考试，然后接着读研，一边做精神科医生一边在研究所、大学或医院做一些专业相关的科研工作。  
“我学医是想要更好理解人体运作方式和帮助他人，也许幸运的话能解密血族的生理构造——这单纯是为了Mesut，你不必跟从我选同样的路。”  
“身体和心理，这么说来血族好像没有他们自己专门的学科架构呢。”他本想说自己也想了解Marco Reus脑子到底什么结构才会如此不善解人意，但终究还是和Benni聊起了更偏趣味科学一点的内容。

血族依言没再打扰他，也恢复了时常待在自己房间的习惯，不再特意坐沙发上等他出门或回家。Toni Kroos稍微松了口气，但也意识到他们是一定要在不久后做一个了结，妥协或坦白，他和Marco都是时候清醒看待他们的关系。

高考之后是长得令人发指的暑假，Toni没和他人商量终于还是选了离家不远某所大学的医学专业，但同时也报名了开学后为期两周的科学考察活动，登记报名的新生们会在勒沃库森一家药企参观学习，和一些员工一起住在公司提供的宿舍，整整两周一直待在勒沃库森。他不是为了Marco Reus而选择留在北威州，而是做好了”即使不去慕尼黑，如果和Marco分开也能立刻搬出去“的完全准备。  
Benni答应他楼上的空房随时可以入住，只看他和Marco Reus能有什么样的谈话结果。

 

其实也算不上是谈话。因为当他和Marco Reus坐在客厅里，平静地诉说着自己未来两周即将离家参加学校的学术考察活动后，近来一直容忍着他的Methuselah便立刻扑了过来对他的脖子下嘴。  
这回血族倒是像被逼急了似的生气起来，脖子上有实实在在的痛感。一瞬间的冲击力让Toni Kroos的后背结结实实抵住身后的沙发靠背，挤压得那靠垫仿佛松软的面包片被用力捏扁。  
真的痛，被咬的感觉，像是把Marco的不甘也完全传递过来。这绝对比之前Marco咬他的时候都更加用力，似乎是发泄般地要让Toni尝到疼，作为违逆Methuselah的惩罚。而这一次人类也没试图抵抗或是推开，而是表现得像完全觉察不到痛感似的，甚至微笑着，在血族身后慢慢收紧手臂将对方禁锢在自己怀里。Toni顺着Marco抵着自己脖子的角度稍稍偏转头部，将最脆弱之部位更多地暴露在对方牙齿掌控之内。稍微侧过一点角度后这姿势看起来更加暧昧，若没有一方正咬开另一人的血管，看起来完全像是情侣间的亲昵缠绵。人类尽管还年轻着，但也已经几乎褪干净了少年的青涩感，除了脸上残留的一点点不明显的痘印，Toni Kroos的身高体型和成年男人无异，他偏着头闭上眼睛吸取Marco Reus身上的味道，对方金色的发丝撩过他的眼睑和鼻梁，洗发水和T恤上洗衣液的淡淡香味也掩盖不住血族自身的气息。他不好用语言描述出来，只是觉得极为好闻和干净，便凑近了贴近对方耳后，和侧颈与肩膀交界的位置用鼻尖轻轻摩挲，喷出的温热气息令血族难以抑制般轻轻颤抖，多少满足了人类内心那一点点不必要的胜负心。在Marco背后交叠的双臂慢慢在后背游走，靠下方的右手沿着上衣下缘摸进去直接去感受对方的皮肤，在后背摸够了就移到侧腰，来回抚摸着直到那一块结实肌肉上的敏感肌肤被他掌心的温度捂热，而此刻血族也觉察出异样似的发出一阵意味不明的喉音，用寻常的力气却无法挣脱了。勤于锻炼的人类有着甜美可口血液的同时也有着线条美好的肌肉，不只是装装样子而是真的有力。而此刻温暖的人类身体几乎将跪坐在自己身上的Marco Reus紧紧束缚住，就像血族第一次把Toni压在沙发上一样没留下丝毫逃脱的机会。血族试图用更大些却不会伤到人的力气挣脱，却被人类突然猛地用力收紧胳膊让他们贴得更紧。Toni Kroos贴近了Marco的耳朵，声音低得像是他们正身处人群，而他却有重大的秘密只能说给Marco一个人听：“你不知道我为什么躲着你，因为每次你抱过来的时候我都想对你做这样的事情，每一次。”  
Marco Reus放弃了挣扎，似乎放弃了一样靠在他身上，也可能是完全不知道该怎么办了，只好静静听Toni接着说下去。  
“很奇怪吧，我也很奇怪为什么你可以完全没所谓抱着我脖子啃，在人类文化中这样的亲密动作只限定情人，可——可如果我对你而言只是活的血袋的话，请别再这么做了。”  
“我会离开两周，不是为了躲你，是真的学校活动。回来以后我会尽快搬出去，按照法律规定的献血间隔让Mes把我的血液带给你，直到我死去，或者你叫停为止。”


	9. Chapter 9

希望只看宽歪部分的读者（？）能看一下梅花梅最后夹带的mr的过去，我贴：  
【Mesut之前的生活不是这样。从前他上过不知道多少次高中，那些数学化学生物德语的课本早就不知看过多少遍，不同版本不同时期，拉丁语、法语和西语的课也学过很多次，但依旧是只记得住发音规律和一点点语法，没什么语言天赋他又懒得在语言上下功夫，勉强毕业了就OJBK。参与生活从来不是他的重点，有个合法的人类身份好方便他住在本地几十年而不被怀疑才是。有时候他会想，还有什么新鲜事是自己没经历过的呢，比起Marco Reus来说他不宅，作为Elder也多少了解人类历史和生活习惯，活了千年了，经历着月光下的事，旁观着太阳下的事，因为形成习惯而不会厌倦，但也只是如此平淡又毫无波澜地活着而已。他用Elder的责任和作为密党所必须遵守的戒律要求自己，隐蔽行踪，保证这片区域的安全，血族和人类的相安无事，除此之外再无其他。没有私事，没有爱好，没有能引起他兴趣的新事物，按部就班过着几十年如一日的生活，快要被周围人识破未曾变老的破绽时便换个小村重新开始。  
直到Benedikt Höwedes无意中出现在他的视野里，还带着个格外喜欢Mesut的小可爱Julian Draxler。 

一开始他只是尽了Elder的职责救了对方，但后来也许是被少年的某种特质吸引，Benedikt的淡定有礼，初遇时刻的警觉和对家庭倾注的温柔感情……又或者是这些特质的混合，还有对方在面对自己时的从容坦诚，尽管他一开始没能老实坦白自己的秘密。他不知道是不是这一届人类都是这样，之前也很久没与人类正经进行平等而长期的接触，但Benni显然激起了他身体里尚存活力的某个地方。  
他看着少年整理花圃，以保护的名义和他一起上学放学接送Julian，在被转化为血族后第一次开始尝试虽然不能提供给他能量的人类食物，去家里蹭电视看德甲转播，喜欢上他喜欢的球队，顺带着不知不觉已经喜欢上这个人。晚上有时候他躺在房顶看着天空消遣，阴天不见星星月亮的时候都能不自觉微笑起来。 

他陪着他长大，眼见他从稍显青涩的少年变成能独当一面的成年男人，多年之后连带着上幼儿园的小鬼都已经蹿得比他还高也开始念大学。Julian依旧喜欢他，有点崇拜他，在他面前还会偶尔露出小时候的幼稚模样，但Benedikt却已经可以从身后抱住他的腰用变成熟的嗓音和他调情——当然是在只有他们两个人的时候——然后脸红着被Mesut扛到床上去。  
人类男子让他主动走出了血族的限制，参与进了对方短暂的人生，几年之后他依旧有兴趣了解Benni的全部，如同Benni心甘情愿将自己的一切毫无保留地展现给他。 

 

当时Marco Reus，那个已经超过三千岁的血族传说已经主动选择在地下室休眠，因为一个人类男子的离世。否则Mesut的朋友一定会竭尽全力劝他不要和人类太过接近，几乎是注定的生死离别让曾经产生的感情有多难忘就在分别后有多痛苦，他亲身经历过了。年长的Methuselah长久地独自生活，除了时不时外出觅食外不曾和人类接触，却因为迷恋上某个男人的血液而和对方开始了合作。以人类的鲜血来交换血族的能力，这并不是刚出现的新鲜事。密党的文献里甚至有具体介绍这种“合作”的专门文章，一种基于双方同意下的所谓的“双赢”，但其实谁又真的赢了呢？  
Marco定期吸食男人的血液，从手臂内侧的血管，作为报答他在战争期间尽力保护男人所在的村庄。本以为仅仅是交易，毫无社会经验的血族却没能控制住自己产生了感情而在男人老去离世后选择用沉睡来让自己暂时不陷入悲痛的情感和曾经的回忆里。 

Mesut那时候只隐隐知道发生了什么，Elder的职责让他不愿轻易离开自己的领地。他知道自己的好友找到了可口的血源，也知道对方会在几百公里的德意志境外待上很久。以Marco Reus的能力别说一个村庄，搞定一座城市或一个小国家都不是问题，破坏力或是反之，保证当地人不被同类进犯都是如此。Methuselah却甘愿窝在一个小地方，哪怕Lewy后来已经垂垂老矣，他也只是安静地等待着，在暗处那男人的家人看不到的地方，等待那对方终于在平静中走完一生。  
Mesut在Marco回到德国西部的时候仅仅感受到他以极快的速度回到家中——之后属于Methuselah的气息便沉寂在地底，直到那个任性的家伙被饿得不得不醒来。 

而那时候他已经可以随便躺在Benedikt的大腿上或是让对方靠在自己身上，就算Marco知道他和人类交往过密Mesut也不会停下了。  
再说他和Benni又不是那种Marco所谓的“互惠互利”的关系。他没碰过Benedikt，不对，他碰过 但那仅限于亲密接触比如接吻和上床，虽然也并不容易。但他不会吸食对方的血液，虽然在了解真相后Benni表示并不介意他这么做。可Mesut要的不是那样的交换关系，而且当加入密党的时候他就戒了不再在活人血管上弄出伤口。  
简简单单地在一起就好了。对于有的血族来说人类已经和粮食没什么差别，哪怕他们自己也曾经是人类。但Mesut，却在认识了Benedikt之后，诧异地发现对方似乎唤醒了自己甚至早就不记得的、曾经作为人类的那一小部分自我。】

更新：

Toni搭夜里的一班城际快轨回了家，这时候市内公交和地铁都已经停了，他不得不步行一段路去乘夜班公交到家附近的车站。  
药企为期两周的学科考察活动本应定在明天白天结束，可实际上全部的参观和讲座在今天下午就彻底终了，剩下的一晚是主办方和学校特意体贴留给新生们的“欢乐时间”——说白了就是给学生们创造可以一起吃吃东西喝喝酒的、彼此更好相处的机会。德国人所谓的娱乐也就是那么回事，酒水管够，几打披萨小食，剩下的就交给音乐和年轻人们散发出的荷尔蒙。  
已经被Benedikt念叨过大一刚入学的生活可以是多么放荡和疯狂的诱惑，只要你想，每周末都有聚会可以去，但Toni自认不是这类把社交当作生命的类型，而且他也极少喝酒，找了家里有事的借口就礼貌溜了。  
十月的欧洲处于夏秋交接，最近不知怎的又热起来，城际快车和公交上都开着挺足的冷空调。下车到了所住的社区附近，不知是周围植物蒸腾出的水汽，或是空气中本就存在的水分让他整个人都被这有点潮湿的闷热气氛包裹着。头顶的天空一点不晴朗，星光暗淡也不见月亮，幸运的话估计过不久就会有大雨，之后可能会凉快一点，但雨前什么都被闷住的感觉是最令人难受的。

门廊的灯在他走近时自动亮起，散发出柔和的暖色光线。掏出钥匙开门，里边是一片沉默的黑暗，Marco大概正在自己房间睡觉，Toni便没出声悄悄进屋。但当他转开自己房门的时候就觉得不对劲，什么时候这里多出了Marco Reus的味道？他们俩通常很少踏进对方的房间，但此时空气中名为Marco Reus的气息却明显得十分诡异，甚至不用努力吸鼻子还能闻到他的沐浴露味儿。  
克制住脑海里不确定的猜想（Marco也许正躲在衣柜里准备跳出来吓他），Toni没有开灯而是打开了手机照明，然后发现自己离开前整理好的床铺被人动过了，本应平平展展铺在床上的被子连带着被子上搭着的薄毯都被弄乱。搞什么啊。他在心里吐槽，摇摇头走到床边准备打开床头灯，却发现自己的被子和毯子里还裹着一个人。搞什么啊，是睡着的Marco Reus。  
在勒沃库森的时候都会被Marco的问题烦扰到，这时候回家了又是这样的场面……Toni Kroos皱了皱眉，对方看起来睡的挺踏实，他不愿不识趣吵人美梦，他们俩之间的问题还是等明早起来再认真谈，现在他觉得还是暂时把Marco弄到他自己的房间，然后赶紧睡觉才好。  
他一条腿跪到床上，准备用较小的动作把躺在正中央的吸血鬼捞出来，当他刚把右手探到对方脖子下面时却被Marco翻了身用一条手臂压到床上。搞什么啊，还抱过来了？他想要搬开对方的胳膊时一条腿也压了过来，起身都没有办法。睡着的人大概真的睡着了，均匀的呼吸一下下吹着Toni侧脸，他也只好认命似的接受这结果，忠于内心般小心侧身过去回拥对方，不愿承认比常人体温更低的身体此刻抱起来很舒服，在路上劳累一晚的人类几乎没过几秒便也睡熟没了意识，无法觉察窗外不久后刮起的狂风，瞬间像是倒水一样下起暴雨来。

 

“你怎么在这？”生物钟受到劳累和晚睡影响稍稍后移，但不妨碍Toni在上午没过半就睡饱醒来，刚睁眼还没有彻底恢复清醒的男人看到面前出现另一个人的脸，Marco Reus平静地看着他并主动发问，像是比他早些清醒。  
“这是我房间，我的床，”他深呼吸了一下，感觉自己需要把窗户打开放进更多新鲜空气，但要在他解决Marco之后，大学男生稍微垂眼瞟了一下对方上身，轻哼一笑，“你穿的还是我的衣服。给不出合理解释我就默认这是你用拙劣的方式在对我表白。”  
“那你就这样认为吧，”对方神情淡定地脱口而出，态度显然比刚刚Toni调侃的样子认真多了，“虽然这不是我躺你房间的本意，不过你默认的部分也正是我想做的。”  
Toni Kroos微微一怔：“我默认的哪部分？”  
吸血鬼闭了眼睛像是定了定神后又缓缓睁开，是没有情绪的认真神态：“表白，示爱，随你怎么定义，我要和你在一起。”Toni还没完全进入状况，躺在床上因为轻微的早晨低血糖而反应迟钝，Marco便伸手抚摸他的侧脸，沿着长出胡渣的下巴轻柔地试探到衬衫布料下结实的胸膛——他昨天衣服都没换就睡了——然后是把下摆撩起来蹭着腰腹肌肉和后面的腰窝，冰凉的手掌被暖出温度。  
Toni Kroos感觉自己正被当作某种精致又昂贵的脆弱易碎品般抚摸着，血族一边试探着触碰他一边定定直视男人的双眼。雨后清朗的日光通过身后窗帘的缝隙透了几缕进房间，有些昏暗的屋内血族橄榄石中嵌着黄水晶似的眼珠似乎也微微闪光，带着的坚定让Toni确信他不是玩笑。男人吸了吸鼻子，脑海中只想跟对方确认他们此刻处在现实当中，他抓住了Marco正摸索自己腹部的手，血族腕部细腻的皮肤有点冰，和他两周前摸过的其他部位一样。  
“所以你的意思是，愿意和我有一段——更亲密的关系？”  
对方轻叹一声，让Toni心里一紧，两秒钟后才开口道：“我不想你离开——一开始我只是这么想，可我又不太了解人类，特别是成年人累过于……复杂的感情，不过如果你现在还……还愿意的话，我乐意去了解你的想法和你的生活。我说的可能太严肃因为我把要说的东西写下来背了，但好像后面的部分被我忘——”  
忘记了也无所谓。Toni Kroos吻住对方的时候感觉自己已经听到最重点内容，Marco一脸诚恳看着他，一字一顿怕出语法错误的认真模样。可抱歉地，他没那么大耐心清早被人摸遍上身外加告白之后还能继续淡定下去，真那样的话他们之后估计就要过柏拉图式的爱情生活。吸血鬼被他拥住的时候没有了上一次的抗拒而是回应着在Toni身后收紧手臂按着他后背，但由于是初吻的关系他们都没多少技巧可用很快便笑着停下来。最后是Toni Kroos大气地应允了对方的告白。  
“我愿意，就像之前说的，和你在一起试试看。”

（这里是一个HE的End，之后一切都是流水账乱写，天雷黑蠢严重ooc特别是德兔会非常ooc+俗套狗血预警，角色死亡且虽然有可能但不保证一直宽歪，如果真的有互攻会提前标出但我在梅花车之后似乎已经完全没力气写车了orz，顺带两年前的大纲和片段已经被我毙掉了彻底重改，所以结局会不一样？）

大学丰富的生活让Toni Kroos比高中时肉眼可见地忙了些，作为医学生他将有四五年的基础课、专业课和相配套的实验，不算选修、暑期可能在医院的实习或者其他考察参观活动和最后的国家医师资格考试。而开始的部分往往是最艰难的，集中精力做出一个顺利的开始会对他之后的学习很有帮助。所以在参加了学期初的科学考察并确定了两人关系之后，他们就没有太多大块相处的时间。此时的早出晚归并不是他曾用来逃避和Marco接触的花招，而现在他想亲近对方都还来不及，只觉得心情有些郁闷。不过好在周末总是没事的，每到周六日他和Marco Reus腻在家里看足球比赛转播（中场休息时还要背背化学式）或是日落时出门散步的时候，Toni Kroos都无比感激为此时的德国公民争取到法定节假日的各种工会和距离他们已经有些遥远的共产主义运动。  
而有时候Marco Reus也会帮他复习生理和解剖学的基础内容，比起书上和网上的各种图示他却能从神奇的角度让Toni记住那些组织和器官的位置和功能。身为血族的Marco Reus对人体骨骼和血管、肌肉也了解挺深入，只不过这详尽了解的目的却是为了方便他自己吸血。  
熬过了一学期的课又考完了试已经是二月末，学期中的日子过得飞快，而此刻他才能把自己全部的精力集中到自己和Marco身上。

 

Toni一直清楚，Marco Reus对于人类的了解挺有限，虽然他现在会看足球比赛，偶尔也翻翻杂志小说，虽然他掌握的生理与解剖的知识详尽且实用（尽管不成体系），虽然他和自己共处了几年时光，也曾经有意无意目睹或了解过一些人的生活方式（比如Benni和Julian），但作为一个，据他自己回忆，从有记忆以来就只靠血液为食的，上千岁的吸血鬼，Marco从没有真正直接参与过人类的生活。

自由主义惯了，只遵从最基本的、密党长老领地内的规矩，不必和人类过多接触所以情商和为人处事技巧也不大需要，和Mesut太合拍所以也没有掩饰自己必要，Toni觉得此时的Marco和一个会说话会穿衣服的人猿泰山没什么太大区别，除了泰山遇到的是珍妮，而Marco愿意接受的人是自己。但正是这种甚至有点毫无忌惮的真实感会让他忍不住喜欢和想要更凑近些，没被压抑过的性格，除却执迷于Toni的血液外不过分贪恋其他任何物质，仿佛千年时光没在他身上烙下太多刻意的痕迹，留下最多的还是偶尔带着任性的直白天真。

虽然有点不好意思承认，但当时的Toni Kroos感觉，像Marco这样的家伙，只花了两个礼拜就坦然承认了对自己的感情，还是挺令人愉悦。多年以后他突然好奇了问起对方当时怎么两周就想通，而那时候已经在他的影响下熟于表达自己的血族则非常自然地回答他：“我早就喜欢上你，那时候只是用半个月去发现它罢了。”

 

现在的Marco Reus可做不到那样，在成功表白之后情感经验几乎为零的血族只能一点点从头做起，像那表白一般直白又有些笨拙地去尝试了解男人的生活。  
如果说十年前是Toni依赖着Marco才能生活下去，那么现在的状况勉强可以看作有点反过来。表露心迹没多久的吸血鬼对成年人类的生活迅速好奇，想要顺利参与却得在男人的指导下进行学习。

暂时抛弃了自己很少整理的房间，抱着枕头被子搬到Toni床上，放弃血族完全不需要生物钟的悠闲时刻表，试图像人类男友一样规律地早睡早起，却因为紧张兴奋而盯着对方的睡脸看了好几晚。不再无理由万年宅家，而是开始在黄昏时挎个购物袋和Toni一起逛家附近的超市，对人类发展出的种类繁多的速食啧啧称奇。或是一起在附近的人工湖边遛弯，看湖心湿地栖息的水鸟们，心情不错的时候会尝试陪Toni出门晨跑，然后被对方熟悉的晨练大爷问起这是谁，Toni Kroos会拉着他的手自然道是我男朋友他平时爱睡懒觉，微笑起来的样子比日出前粉橘色的朝霞更温柔。

像是弥补自己上一年不能亲口咬破人类皮肤的缺憾（？），血族在确定关系之后立刻在男人脖子侧面留了痕迹，然而平时却只是不痛不痒地折磨他的皮肤，并不会真的吸血。Toni Kroos去上课的时候只得无奈地贴上一小块胶布遮盖，几次之后又觉得这算不得什么大不了的事，就任由那粉红的印记在脖子上换着地方招摇，从前一些无理由主动凑近他的同学却因此变少了许多，倒是落得清净。偶尔Toni会在看电视的时候搂住Marco的肩膀调戏对方说你在我身上留下这么多次牙印和吻痕我也想给你留点痕迹做纪念就去亲Marco的锁骨，血族放任他把苍白的皮肤吻得发红，然后骄傲地表示你就算咬下去也没问题，吸血鬼的伤痕会自动愈合，Mesut试过去文花臂结果第二天就消失干净了。听了这话的Toni Kroos一怔，但他又怎么会真的狠心弄伤对方。

Mesut知道Marco和Toni的事之后怀疑了片刻就接受了事实，似乎没有特别意料之外的表现。Toni和血族Elder在Marco看不到的地方意味深长地对视，总觉得对方似乎有话要说却又找不到合适的时机开口。Benni本来就不是好事的类型，知道了之后“哦”了一下就没再有别的表示，医学院过于紧密的节奏和哈尔腾人对自己的高要求已经让他没空管别人，几年下来整个人糙得像老了十岁还多，Toni内心感慨自己也要好好注意身体，防脱发洗发水有备无患。Julian据Mesut说，只是“翻了个白眼”外加评论了句“我就知道”，对他们俩的关系没半点惊讶。说起Julian，那男孩上了高中之后也忙起来，倒不是学业，Julian和Benni一样成绩不叫人操心，但他真的爱运动爱玩爱生活，身体素质好性格也合群，偶尔稍有棱角却也很懂怎么与人相处，俨然是学校里耀眼的少年，告白和恋情什么的也几乎没断过。这让Benni偶感无奈，总觉得是Mesut带偏了自家弟弟。

可鲁尔区的这一小片区域却被血族长老安排得明明白白，安全，宜居，偶尔老母亲附身的Mesut躺在自家沙发里不能更幸福，觉得除了不能帮Marco谈恋爱之外似乎也没有别的事情能再让他过分挂念。

 

“我最近开始觉得，你小时候，我没有对你，特别有耐心呢。”不久后的某天，在一起没几个月的血族和人类坐在沙发上看晚间新闻，Toni正在对付有点烫的外卖披萨，Marco咬着大拇指的指甲对他说，有点心虚的表情显然是回忆起了什么过去的事情。  
男人微笑着扫了他一眼：“你已经做得很好了，不然我也不会像现在这样聪明努力三观正。”  
“那是因为你本来就是一个——好孩子？就算没有我你也会是现在的Toni Kroos，说不定还会更好。”  
Toni Kroos暂时不去撕那一角披萨，而是吮了吮手指面对着Marco：“那时我才几岁，根本没能力生存下去，如果没有你的话，也许我当时就会被拐走，也不会认识你和Mes，不会被收留，吃不饱穿不暖，更不要说踢球、念书和上大学，现在还被你喜欢上。”  
“那是因为你自己本身就有这样的潜力！”血族小声嘟囔着，然后被人类凑近了强行拉开胳膊躺到腿上，抬起手食指在Marco下唇轻轻磨蹭。人类眼里笑意更浓：“别急，你还有很多时间可以夸我，但可以确定的是，是那时候的你让Toni Kroos有机会变成今天的样子。”  
Marco张嘴轻咬了一下他的手指就没再接话，探身从矮桌上的披萨盒里撕下一小块面饼准备喂到Toni嘴里，却临时发现对方还躺着：“起来吧，躺着吃会呛到。”  
新闻放完晚饭也吃完，男人像是想到什么：“明天我要去市中心买东西，你有什么要带的吗？衣服和日用品之类的需不需要？”  
“没有，”血族顿了顿，“我和你一起去吧，好久没出门了，你不要嫌弃我。”  
男人有点做作地摆出一副很为难的样子：“看你表现。”然后被吸血鬼“切”了一声就拦腰扛进卧室放倒在床上。血族比人类更强悍的身体素质让Marco愿意的时候总能在身体方面轻易占到他便宜，不过Toni对此也心甘情愿。刚开始Marco Reus主动的次数不太多，现在却已经能逐渐地惊讶到他。  
“我要吻你了。”Marco双手撑在仰卧着的男人头部两侧，神情有点天真有点认真，然后没等Toni回话就俯身去伸出舌头舔他下唇，慢慢地上半身和人类紧紧相贴在一起，亲够了想起身时却已经被男人搂住后腰，稍微支起的大腿抵在血族双腿间慢慢来回磨蹭。他们之前没有过太频繁带着明显性暗示的调情，除了亲吻和拥抱也没做到过最后，但今天Marco好像主动过头而Toni也被他撩起欲望。他从没见到过血族真正产生情欲的模样，不用想Mesut肯定不会过着禁欲日子，但Marco呢？好奇之下他膝盖稍稍往上顶了顶轻轻转着圈碾磨，那地方产生的变化让他忍不住无声微笑，一开口声音带着沙哑让他觉得有点失态，但这只在Marco面前，所以没关系：“我还以为三千年过去你已经无欲无求了，幸好。”  
Marco的呼吸变得急促，趴在他身上把头埋在他颈间，呼出的气息和喘气声让Toni忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩，另一只手探到对方胯间按揉的同时忍不住还要打趣：“这是正常反应，你之前没有过？”  
可对方简短的肯定却让他一瞬间有点吃味儿：“有过？和谁？”  
Marco显然被他手上的动作刺激到，发泄般张嘴咬了口他的锁骨，似乎不想再继续这个话题，但人类显然不满足于他的反应，舔了舔嘴唇加重了手上的力气，继而单手解开拉链伸进了裤子里隔着里边最后一层布料细心揉弄，直到把对方逼出呻吟声，也再没精力往他身上留牙印，他耐住性子又问了一遍：“和谁？”  
血族终于凑到他耳边，那声音像是有点咬牙切齿：“我自己，瀑布底下冲了三天冷水，唯一一次。满意了？”  
“不，”他轻轻摇头，终于恢复了不那么幼稚的冷静模样，稍微偏过头温柔地吻对方的头发，手却贴着Marco腰线绕到他身后，揉他挺翘的臀部然后手指沿着臀缝向下隔着内裤去按压穴口，努力试图显出成熟的样子，“这儿才能让我满意。”

（这里就空着吧，此处无车胜有车？）

吸血鬼少见地在九点之前安稳睡去，Toni Kroos收拾完被他们糟蹋的被单和浴室终于躺到床另一边的时候，Marco似乎闻到他气味般凑过来拽住他一只胳膊，好在只是拽着了而没有咬下去。Toni侧过身用另一只手臂把对方搂在怀里，决定明天晚一点起床。

第二天他们为了躲白天的太阳（虽然Marco表示这点光没什么）直接去了市中心的综合购物中心而没有顶着阳光沿街闲逛。购物中心里集中了各种店铺，食品、日化、服装、皮具、化妆品、体育用品和超市等等，地下一层甚至还有一家BVB的官方球迷商店。Toni中学之后就基本自己照顾自己，包括但不仅限于买菜做饭，打理房子，买各种清洁用品和家具保养产品，给自己和Marco添置衣服，家里的浴室用品也一手包办。相比之下Marco Reus根本就是一条即使不出门也能依赖着Toni被迫发展出的居家属性滋润生活的米虫。Toni可能是由于那些额外多出来的、不属于传统青少年生活的家庭工作而变得稍微早熟而很会协调生活，不过这也没什么不好的，至少能在带Marco出门的时候尽心给对方科普人类日常生活所需。

“这儿现在明明有这——么多卖衣服的店。”Marco张着嘴看着他。  
“是啊，各种牌子挺全的，怎么了？”  
“那为什么你每次带回家的衣服都是差不多样子的印花T恤或者速干运动衣或者基本款衬衫？”  
“衣服这种东西，舒服合身就好不是吗？你之前也没挑剔过啊。”  
在Marco Reus捂着脸崩溃又迅速拉着他进了一家服装店给他们俩买了两袋子当季衣服之后Toni开始觉得，好像血族对人类生活的适应速度比自己想象中快了不少，但又对自己和Marco现在的衣柜多出了隐隐的担忧。  
“既然要买运动衣那为何不选Puma？”  
“因为Adidas舒服又好看？”  
“其实你根本不知道什么是好看吧？”  
“那就……至少舒服。”  
虽然对Marco Reus的品味不敢恭维，但本着“至少他对人类产生兴趣”的态度，Toni Kroos还是乐得和对方一起提越来越多的购物袋。  
“原来这世界上已经有这么多种香皂洗发水和沐浴露了。”在日化用品店听到对方的感慨，Toni本已经做好了自己买的洗浴用品被扫进垃圾箱的心理准备，但Marco却没拿，而是直接跳到了隔壁的货架，那边是一些身体和脚部护理产品，人类忍不住调侃：“怎么，你每个月不怎么出门的人也要买护脚霜吗？”  
Marco没看他直接把标着“第一名！店家强烈推荐！”的保湿霜丢进购物筐里：“给你买的，上床的时候看到你腿上有踢球留下的划伤，人类的身体真不要太脆弱，随随便便就流血留疤。”然后又扫了若干指甲护理油和身体乳、按摩油之类的，之后拉着Toni去买了运动后微量元素的口服补充剂：“你那个学习强度和运动量，怕你不到30就开始骨质疏松。现在的营养补充剂种类真多。要不再买两包核桃仁补补脑子？”  
“那要不要再买一盒这个，”男人心里一暖，笑着吻他头发，然后开玩笑地指指补剂货架上标着“增强功能”还带一个健壮男人照片的小盒子，具体增强什么功能被用小字标注在下面（那方面的增强剂，应该能懂我意思？……），“我才20不到你就担心起十年后的事了。”  
“不，我觉得你肯定不需要这种东西，”Marco Reus终于无奈叹气，“如果有给吸血鬼的强壮剂我倒是很想来一两片。”  
“能单手把我扛进卧室，你已经够强壮了。”忽略对方语气中的不甘，Toni此刻很愉悦，拉着Marco又拿了些成人用品就去结账。之后Toni逛饿了就随便在炸鱼薯条的连锁店买了熟三文鱼、切片的烤土豆和一小份黄油蔬菜坐下吃，从来只吸食鲜血的Methuselah突然好奇起来尝了他的鱼肉和菜花，下午随便乱逛的时候还从Toni手上拿走了男人买的冰淇淋添了两口。  
“什么味道的？”  
“甜？凉？不过味道好像也不糟糕。”说完还凑近了人类去吻掉Toni唇边咖啡味儿冰淇淋留下的棕色痕迹。

 

此后吸血鬼像是又恢复了之前照顾小Toni Kroos时的优良学习习惯，开始用各种方式去填补自己对于成年人类生活方式的知识空白，还积极去实践。家里基本被Toni收拾得井井有条，没有给Marco留下太多发挥空间，他只好先从自己和Toni的衣柜下手。人类男生眼睁睁看着自己常穿的各种简单风格的长袖短袖长裤短裤被挤到一边，衣柜里的空档被Marco审美的衣服填补，风格都融入了强烈的Marco个性，对方穿也许还好，但要是他自己穿的话肯定有装嫩和耍帅嫌疑看起来绝对会有200%的闷骚加成。不想真的穿盖过屁股的长上衣和缩口露脚踝的潮裤出门，基于幼稚的报复心他趁对方不注意的时候把自己穿过的运动服往Marco身上套，血族被带着浓重Toni气息的长袖皇马主场球衣弄得浑身不自在，又把Toni压到床上去咬他脖子，却被男人扭了扭闪躲开。Marco就突然有点不爽：“躲什么，又不会真的弄疼你。”  
男人只好笑着坦言：“但你这样会让我想操你。”  
血族第一次听他这么说时瞬间愣住不知道该做何反应，后来Toni再拿这当借口不让他碰的时候就干脆又亲一口脖子回应起人类的无心撩拨：“是男人就别光说不做。”然后手伸进他上衣里贴着腰线摩擦。  
这进步速度倒真让Toni刮目相看了。

放弃对自己衣柜的掌控权，Toni Kroos只好让自己本就不多的衣服可怜兮兮地占据衣柜里最靠边的一点点空间，从Marco“好意”为他买的比较正常的衬衫和裤装里挑了低调合身的穿去学校，好在对方对鞋没什么执念，帮他买的都是阿迪达斯以舒适著称的运动款鞋子，颜色也都是黑白灰蓝这种比较讨他欢心的。

随着肌肤之亲的增多，Toni身上留下的伤痕大概让Marco不爽，球场上的那些细微的擦伤和弄破表皮下血管造成的红肿，实验室被不记得什么药品腐蚀出疤痕的小块皮肤，偶尔挫伤的关节，而相比之下那些因为写了太多学科的笔记和总结而在左手中指第一个关节磨出的茧、腕上和小臂被染上墨水印子和被考前复习弄出的眼袋倒根本算不得什么了。曾经被吸血鬼从日化产品店和药店搜罗回来身体护理品大半被用在男人身上，家里的药箱多出各种按摩油、防水贴，无酒精不刺激的消毒片和各种原来没有的物件，浴室架子上无刺激的有机品牌沐浴露不会让人类未完全愈合的微小伤口因为化学品的接触而疼痛，客厅和浴室的收纳盒里也备了比原先更多的固定膝盖的绑带和润肤乳等等。Toni记得Marco刚发现自己身上的伤痕时面无表情地让他好好注意身体，但人类自认已经做得不错了，只是有些事情，你选择它们的同时注定要付出些代价。  
没过一两年Toni Kroos就已经也被专业课操得切身体会到Benedikt曾经在学期中冷落Mesut时的心情、逐渐更加不愿多话的性子和对方胡茬乱发的来由。尽管课程不是难到令人发指，不过要想面面俱到什么都做好却挺让人费神。而他不愿意放弃运动，定期还会去附近的福利院陪伴小朋友，等到专业课学得差不多了又申请在大学的心理咨询中心去贡献志愿服务。连此时已经熬过大学生活跟着医院老师读博的Benedikt都会明显惊讶地表示完全不明白Toni是怎么把这么多事情统筹好还能同时在专业课上一直考高分的。

 

“你一直这样，真的不累吗？”过了几年终于对他的紧张时间表没有太多抱怨的血族现在只能一边不解一边用保湿霜按摩男人的脚和小腿。Toni Kroos下课之后去踢了半场比赛，现在已经洗完澡整个人干干净净地冒着湿热蒸汽靠在沙发背，任由吸血鬼微凉的手指抚过自己的脚趾、脚踝，然后在小腿后侧用力按压，表情惬意又放松。  
他闭着眼哼哼，听起来软绵绵有点像撒娇：“累啊，所以，幸好有你在。”  
“哼，”Marco挤了一点脚部保湿霜在手上拽着男人的另一条腿去揉他的脚底，他明显没接受Toni给出的解释，目光在人类小腿上扫了一圈，那上面多出些青紫的痕迹和擦伤。  
男人便调低了电视音量，换上能说服对方的认真神色，一张嘴却唱起先把自己逗笑了的有点跑调的歌：“’Willst du sie haben， dann brauchst du Narben’（如果你想要得到什么，你就需要一些伤疤。——网易云热心网友的翻译？）。”他轻轻唱着流行过的德语歌，握着Marco搭在自己脚上的手：“唱得不好，但做什么都要有代价的，毕竟人类身体不是钢筋铁骨，但你也知我在努力让自己保持健康。”  
“吸血鬼也不是钢筋铁骨，但至少我们的伤会愈合到看不出任何疤痕或痕迹，身体素质——你应该也体会到比人类强很多。”  
见Marco表情正常了没再纠结他的伤，Toni又躺回到沙发上：“嗯，那也挺好。”  
“Toni Kroos，我是在心疼你。”Marco这么主动直白表露自己情感的时候不太多，Toni Kroos不解是不是自己最近做了什么过分的事情，刚想起身解释解释，却被Marco突然轻吻了足弓，然后是脚背，见男人没反抗，又像是突然任性起来似地揉着他刚被涂了指甲护理油的脚趾，还舔了舔他脚踝内侧。  
大概是真的在心疼了。  
但他却硬了。

“上了一天课踢了半场球，你还不够累？”血族觉察到他身体变化，有点无奈笑了笑，但还是靠近了他，把男人的一条腿架到自己肩膀上，又伸手在Toni的短裤上包裹住那一团轻轻揉捏，被撩动情欲的医学生没有要压抑自己的意思发出情动的呻吟，动作利索地脱了刚换上没多久的棉质短袖，想要把血族拉过来吻的时候却被对方及时抽身逃开了。  
“喂，我都这样了，你得负责。”  
Marco Reus一脸正气，淡淡笑着扣上足部保湿霜的盖子为自己找理由：“你脚指甲刚涂的护理油还没吸收，现在做的话会蹭掉的。”  
Toni突然想要耍赖，他在学校和医院一直是成熟冷静的样子，可家里和Marco独处时就不再需要那些职业化的表情和态度，特别是Marco现在这么作弄他，不能就这么算了：“那你让我亲一下，亲一下总行吧。”  
吸血鬼看起来心情变好一些却依旧没搭理他，拿出身体乳往男人大腿上擦。  
Toni抱着沙发靠垫陷入自怨自艾：“我白无偿献血这么多年，我的血还不值一个吻。”  
“血液成分无非是是水，蛋白，无机盐和血细胞，外加一点点额外的其他物质，你的血也只是血而已，和冰箱里那些无名氏的血袋没太大差别。”Marco笑着放松他的大腿肌肉，可听对方这么说的Toni却不知名心情有点低落，这让他回想起几年前他和对方摊牌的那个晚上，自己也曾经用类似的逻辑去提醒过Marco Reus去注意他和那些“食物”的区别，而Marco Reus当时只是说了他的血更好喝。  
“但是你，Toni Kroos，”吸血鬼的声音在提到他名字的时候开始软化变得温柔，“对我来说，你值一千万个吻，两千万个拥抱和五百万个共处的日夜。”  
只是想偶尔撒个娇的男人没料到对方会说出这样直白的话，怔了两秒钟，随即感觉有暖意从心脏出发顺着血管流遍全身，他稍稍松开怀里的靠枕，舒展眉眼和Marco对视：“我现在知道你能数到的最大的数是几了，虽然我应该活不了那么久。”  
吸血鬼轻微地用鼻子呼气，而后垂下眼睛看向了别处，沉默了一会儿又转过来坚定地和Toni对视，仿佛终于下定决心一般：“那要看你自己愿不愿意活那么久。”  
在Toni没反应过来这句话可能隐藏的含义时，Marco又继续认真地看着他说：“Toni Kroos，你愿意成为我的同类吗？”

 

————————————————

慕尼黑，郊外。  
“Julian，去了西边要好好照顾自己，明白吗？”  
“知道啦。”  
“如果能找到Bender家的孩子，他们会帮你的，听说那边的Elder人也不错。”  
“嗯，您们放心好了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中Toni唱的那句歌是我无意中听过的一首德语歌，感谢网易云有歌词翻译，歌名是《Narben》，歌手叫Alligatoah


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宽歪+梅花梅（一句话花梅车）+微量本德双子，夹杂一句话其他cp，有兴趣的可以看的时候找找，末尾有答案   
> *可能有bug

1.我男人的朋友马口罗伊斯（梅花梅？一句话的车是花梅）   
我是Benedikt，朋友们叫我Benni，医学在读，有个男朋友。虽然可能有点难以被常人接受，不过我的恋人却并不是人类，他是个叫做Mesut Özil的吸血鬼。这不是言情小说（这是同人小说），我男朋友也不是暮光之城男主（你男朋友是同人小说男配）。我念高中的时候差点被别的血族伤害，是Mesut救了我和我弟弟。后来发现他搬到我家隔壁，假装自己是新来的高中转校生，实则是已经活了千年的老吸血鬼。后来不知道怎么回事我们就在一起了，可能是因为相处习惯了，我在他面前能很放松，他和我独处的时候又像个普通人类似的会任性、撒娇、抱怨，不得不说那模样蛮可爱的，而且又能接受我经常忙碌，还会在我参加街道活动的时候帮忙带我弟弟Julian，Julian也喜欢他喜欢得不得了，真不知道谁才是他哥哥。 

和Mesut在一起后我知道了吸血鬼的存在，还知道这附近的吸血鬼不止他一个人。   
还有个一直住在多特蒙德厉害家伙是Mesut的朋友。   
我第一次知道Marco Reus的时候是Mesut和我提起的：“我有个吸血鬼朋友醒过来了，还捡了一个人类小孩回家。”   
“嗯，收养了人类孩子的吸血鬼？那领养手续怎么办，小孩的户口呢，还要上学念书的吧？”   
我那时躺在Mesut家的长沙发上，枕着他的大腿搂着他的胳膊，闭着眼快要睡着了，却还是分精力来随便和他聊天。   
但他却突然沉默了，我真的要睡着的时候才突然开口，声音放软了像撒娇：“我的Benni懂得真多，你帮帮Marco好不好，嗯？”   
我突然觉得不太妙，想假装睡着却来不及了，Mesut那家伙一边柔声劝我一边把手往我衣服里伸，他随便摸摸就能把我撩起来，真的不妙。 

Marco Reus带着那小朋友来我家的时候是如临大敌的戒备状态，包裹的严严实实，一脸严肃地把人类小朋友挡在自己身后。我记得Mesut和我描述的时候说的是“Marco想养大了那小鬼再喝他的血”，确定不是兄弟情深担心我把他家孩子吃了？   
Marco绷着脸问我的第一句话：“你就是Benedikt？”听起来很怀疑的样子，我不知道Mesut怎么和他形容的我，但他看起来似乎并不大愿意相信。   
这时候Mesut过来打圆场：“你放松点好不好？叫Benni就行啦，还有Julian，比Toni就小两三岁。”   
和Marco一起来的小朋友倒是挺可爱的，主动走过来仰望着我，眼睛里像有大海：“你好，我叫Toni。”   
如果那个时候有人跟我说这孩子以后长大了会和Marco Reus在一起，我是绝对不信的。 

但现在——   
“Marco啊，我也帮不了你，我又不喜欢Toni Kroos。”   
“好好好，你不喜欢他，那你干嘛给我打电话？？？”   
我下午回家的时候Mesut正在沙发上和Reus通电话，他和Reus讲话的时候风格十分多变，有时候会恶劣地捉弄对方，有时候又像现在这样慈父附体。他见我回来了，就悄悄开了免提，食指竖在唇边提示意我不要出声听着就好。   
“你是我唯一可以打电话的人，不打给你我打给谁啊，那家伙抛下我就跑路了，他回来我要怎么办！”   
“等等，你说Toni怎么了，刚才我没听清？”   
“就是什么学校组织的去勒沃库森两周，他走之前——你是不是故意逼我重新说一遍？！”   
“我家真的信号不好……”Mesut边努力真诚地回应Reus边张着嘴无声大笑。   
“就是……就是……他和说要离家两周的时候我暴走了咬破他颈静脉，然后——然后——然后他就，抱着我说了一堆奇怪的话，啊啊啊啊啊我为什么要再跟你——”   
我终于忍不下去了，直接拿着他手机挂了电话，又觉得不够，关了机，家里电话线也拔了。   
“Benni你居然切了Marco的电话！”Mesut一脸惊恐，我知道在他眼里Marco Reus是极其牛逼的吸血鬼，但——   
“我今天下午没有安排早早回家不是为了和你一起听你男朋友的八卦的。”   
“人家的男朋友明明就是你！”   
“可我已经移情别恋我们校医院了，”坐到他旁边吻他，大概真是太久没好好在一起，我有点心急，只想更多贴近他，更多亲近他，“抱歉Mes，最近太忙了。”   
他笑了一下，恢复成平平静静的、原本的Mesut的样子：“我知道，辛苦你了。不过居然挂了Marco电话，估计下次见他又要暴走。”   
“如果你更乐意和他打电话的同时看着自己男朋友在床上用手指自慰的话，我没意见。”   
“哦Benni，学医之后你真的变得直白好多，我喜欢。”   
“错，是’和你在一起之后变得直白好多’，别把锅往医学生身上甩。” 

 

“不过，我和Benni在一起不单单是为了上床哦。”在我帮他口了半天，又把自己的精液射满他后面，最后终于洗完澡躺到床上之后，Mesut揽着我的腰对我耳语。   
“但是上床对你也很重要吧。”   
“你更加重要，Benni。”   
“睡过之后才这么说，”我突然觉得他很可爱，“你不觉得有点缺乏说服力？”   
“不管，你懂我意思的，”凑过来亲我头顶，“晚安。” 

fin. 

 

2.托尼克罗斯不在的两周（罗伊斯鹿小葵附体？）   
我不是故意要穿着Toni的衣服还躺他床上等他回家的，而且明明说好明天才回来，怎么，自己不在的时候还不准我睡一下了？   
我真的只是太烦了而已。 

我没有过这种经验，没有和什么人这么亲近，我以为我会直接咬Toni Kroos脖子上的血管只是因为他看起来蛮干净又好闻，可Mesut电话里责备的语气倒仿佛是我做错了什么一样。   
呵，有人类男朋友了不起啊（梅老师：抱歉，就是了不起。），显得他好像很懂的样子。（未来你也会有人类男朋友的……）   
好吧，我承认他确实挺懂，但在我之后和他通话想问问到底该怎么办的时候电话却被掐了？？   
随后就是手机关机，宅电不通。   
我有一句传统美德（ctmd）不知当讲不当讲。 

没有了Mesut，一切都要靠自己，真的好烦。   
Toni那么做是什么意思，那些话意味着什么，这不是简单好懂的日常问候和见面寒暄。我思考的时候发现我并不是很了解Toni Kroos的想法。   
自己干想好像也没有什么用，我忍不住进了他房间，想要得到一些灵感。   
虽然他走之前已经开窗通风过，但这里还是有非常、非常高浓度的他的气息。闭眼深吸一口气，被名为Kroos的空气裹住，我突然却觉得这还不够，很不够。   
摸着那木质的衣柜，这还是凯泽斯劳滕那边的一个血族Elder亲手做的（嘻嘻），被他黑发帅气的后裔（嘻嘻）开着货车和其他家具一起运过来，虽然已经十年却被Toni维护得很好，应该能再用个几十年吧？拉开柜门，里边是他的衣服，却只占了不到一半的空间，都是些看起来很普通的款式，颜色也都低调的饱和度很低。   
“17岁的人，都这么……”不知道该用什么形容词，但电视广告里那些年轻人看起来都挺个性的，Toni却不一样。   
呃，好吧，回想起他抱着我时那副成熟自信说那些话的样子，他也挺个性的。活这么久，我还是第一次遇到这样我搞不定的家伙。   
把头探进去吸气，任由那些织物贴在我脸颊和身边，闻起来就像Toni Kroos本人一样舒服。我突然一阵心虚，出去锁好了所有门窗，拉上能拉的窗帘之后再回来。明明应该不会有人突然出现在我家，但我还是有点怕这样的自己被人看到。   
作为三千岁的吸血鬼，却在一个不到二十岁的人类房间里嗅对方的衣服，光是听着就觉得很诡异，还好他不在。   
而我不仅仅闻着他衣服的气味，还随便拿了件看的顺眼的穿了。我没有别的意思，这样更有助于我理解Toni Kroos的想法不是吗？他本人不在，我就算睡在他床上也不会背发现，到时候随便收拾一下就好了。   
等等，我想到了什么？睡在Toni Kroos的床上，哇……这样会不会太过分了？我自己也不是很喜欢别人躺我的床。可他现在不在，我睡一下又有什么关系？   
啊……这会儿是真的被饱含Kroos气味的东西裹住了。不知为什么内心有点开心，可能因为太舒服了？凯泽那个做家具的Elder做的床也很好睡，以后我家的家具都在他那里订好了。在内心不知道第几次庆幸Toni现在不在，还好还好，我把自己用他的被子裹住只露出口鼻和外面接触，长呼一口气让自己彻底放松下来，每个毛孔都仿佛张开到最大，拼命想更多接触一点Toni的气息，此刻我内心只有一个大写的“爽”字。   
然后慢慢睡着，等我醒来的时候已经是第二天，房间里的气息已经和我自己的味道混合在一起，神清气爽！   
等等，我为什么要来Toni的房间来着？已经舒服到忘我的Marco Reus啊，你忘了正事了吗？？我是为了更好地体验Toni的想法，但现在却好像一个几百年没见过人类的神经病吸血鬼一样睡在他被子里，还穿着他的短袖……   
我有一句传统美德（ctmd）不知当不当对自己讲。 

起床拉开窗帘，开窗通风。   
一个人坐在客厅里，我不能再这么随便就睡在别人房间，应该也有其他方法能更快体会到Toni的心思。我……第一次打了我家附近披萨店的电话，叫了Toni爱吃的披萨，老板德语说的不好还带着南欧大舌音，在听我报出送货地址的时候却哈哈哈哈笑起来。   
“是给Toni订的吗？还是多加牛肉和奶酪，和之前一样？”   
“呃，好啊。”   
结果送货时候还多送了几个小面饼配咸味儿香草黄油。 

很少尝试人类食物的我，看着这饼子不知该怎么下手，等做好心理建设的时候披萨最外层的奶酪已经不是很热了。   
不过还挺好吃的！Toni Kroos选披萨还挺有品味。小面包里边还是热的，抹黄油进去没多久就化掉，也很好吃！   
就着一袋冰血液吃完一整个披萨，这种人类食物虽然不能真的提供给我能量但似乎却能带来一种另外意义上的满足感。我也许更接近Toni了一点，这么想着的我仿佛又觉得有什么不对劲，我为什么想要去体会一个人类的想法，为什么想要体验他的生活，为什么洗了澡之后又换上他的衣服躺到他床上？现在我觉得我那三千年真是浪费了，如果早知道会遇到现在这种情况我真的很愿意提前接触人类社会攒攒经验。但那样的话也许我就不会遇到Toni Kroos也不会有现在的烦恼。   
我需要Mesut，但那一通被掐的电话让我暂时没面子再打给他，万一又无法接通我多尴尬。   
心烦的事情好像变多，但在Toni房间里我还是轻易睡着。 

如果每次沉睡都那么容易，下次我休眠的时候直接穿着Toni Kroos的衣服抱着他的被子不就好了。不过休眠？上一次休眠是很久以前的事，我睡了特别久直到饿醒。现在隐约记得那是因为一个男人，在他用血液做交换要我替他做事的时候我好像有点对他产生了不必要的人类情感，虽然现在几乎已经没印象了，但下一次休眠，又会是什么时候呢？   
又会是因为什么理由呢？   
闻着被子里的Toni味儿，醒来的我陷入了一种“刚睡醒的哲学思考”中。总不会是因为Toni Kroos，他虽然也是人类，但等过几年我可以给他一个初拥让他永生。虽然我自从有记忆以来没有转化过任何人类，也没有过任何将人类转化为吸血鬼的意愿，但Toni Kroos和别人不一样。   
等等？我要转化他？？内心一阵惊恐，初拥对我来说是非常麻烦的事情，又要吸血又要给人类灌血，之后还要带着新生的血族Childe如同带孩子一样过很久。我原来，从来不会对谁有这种想法，可是刚才我竟然想要初拥Toni Kroos？！脑子抽了吧！但好像也没什么不对，我总不能让他彻底死去，那样的话感觉会更麻烦……   
所以，Toni Kroos死去或者消失，对我来说是一件不可接受的麻烦事？想到这里我身上突然很难受，有种立刻赶去勒沃库森找他的冲动。在他离家之后我有觉察到这附近来了其他血族，就在勒沃库森附近，但对方很老实，没有任何逾越的行为，Mesut之前也说过有从南边新来的吸血鬼过来居住和上学，据说和密党总部的人有过冲突所以不好留在慕尼黑。   
但如果Toni被对方盯上了怎么办？万一出了意外怎么办？   
虽然以我的能力能够在对方下手之前赶过去阻止，但内心产生的消极念头还是令我失落了一阵子。 

我想要Toni Kroos好好地、安全地回来。然后呢？   
也想要他好好地、安全地一直在我身边。   
这样的念头就这么自然而然地飘进我脑海，仿佛在对我这几天的折腾下了精准的总结。   
又打电话点了一份披萨外卖，吃干净后洗澡睡觉，明天Toni就会回来，我要早点起来随便整理一下他的床铺，然后再把这些想到的事情告诉他。 

fin. 

 

3.我的同学托尼克罗斯   
我叫Lars Bender，是医学院制药专业今年的新生。在我知道自己被德国西部的这所大学录取之后就在网上报名了开学前两周在勒沃库森一家药厂的新生活动。倒不是我特别积极想多认识几个同学或是提前了解我的专业，而是我的双胞胎弟弟背着我改了志愿又逃了家提早去了北威州，我需要一个好点的理由尽快过去找他。说好一起在同一个大学念制药，就算离家也不分开，我不懂Sven，也就是我弟弟，怎么就看上多特蒙德工大分子生物这种屁用没有还蹉跎青春的专业，虽然我们家也不需要他真的去做什么工作才能养活自己。   
难道是因为吸血鬼有无限的青春可以蹉跎，所以他想给自己找点挑战？   
总不能是因为想要离开哥哥一个人生活，我是说，我们关系一直那么好。 

我整理好行李就用人类的方式坐火车去了西边，听说那一片有一个挺厉害的血族Elder，不知道他会不会找我弟弟麻烦。   
“没有啦，Mesut人很好，我不是早就电话里跟你讲了，我不是逃家，只是想趁暑假泡泡图书馆看看书而已。他还帮我找到住的地方，Lars你要不要也找间公寓租下来？”   
“以后再说吧，”我跟着Sven到了他租的公寓，是挺干净的标准一室一厅单人间，“我睡哪里？”   
“诶，你不是学校有活动？”   
“明天才是集合时间。”   
“你在家又不爱睡觉……我这只有一张床。”Sven苦着脸，他倒是很爱睡，和我不一样。   
“正式参与人类活动前总要休息休息的。”那天晚上我还是和我弟弟并排躺在一起，Sven睡着了，可我却没有。 

第二天我坐火车到了集合的地方，在那儿我第一次见到了Toni Kroos。   
他很特别，身边有一小群人在讨论这一届新生里有个17岁的天才少年，他就一个人静静站在人群边缘微笑着听，微风把他的气味吹到我这边，那是和其他在场人类不同、闻起来令人无法拒绝的甜美味道，我深吸一口气再去感受那气味，只能说还好我自制力足够强，也从来没有直接在人类身体上咬伤口的习惯。但倘若Toni Kroos这种人出现在慕尼黑，那绝对会引起那些密党长老强烈的好奇与激烈的争夺。不过比起他体内新鲜活跃的完美血液，更特别的是他身上存在其他血族的气息。 

那应该是非常非常古老的、我这辈子未曾见过的高等级血族的痕迹，极淡极微弱地缠附在Kroos周围，传递出的那位血族的强大力量却令我无法将其简单忽视。作为纯血统的吸血鬼我有着一对血族双亲的同时也拥有超过普通人类转化者的感知力和行动力，若非如此也不能察觉到Kroos身上这位高级别吸血鬼留下的气息。 

是谁？是Sven口中的“Mesut”吗？还是说这片区域居然存在着实力和Elder相当的吸血鬼？Toni Kroos总的来说还是个普通人类，大概只是曾经被对方吸血，而不是对方的后裔。但他身上残留的血族气息却又让我觉得不仅仅是吸血这么简单。大概我看他的时间太久，他注意到我，走过来和我打招呼，然后我们交换了名字。 

“你好，我是Toni Kroos，也是新生。”   
“我是Lars Bender。” 

 

我猜他是个怕麻烦的人，因为他和我打招呼之后就一直和我走在一起，大巴也坐在一起而没有再去主动结识其他人，我尝试和他聊天，也只是交流了最基本的话题。   
直到我问起他的家庭，他才慢慢说的多了些。   
“我小时候是孤儿，后来被人收留，那家伙虽然经常不靠谱却对我很好，”他说话的时候微微笑着，却并不是公式化的表情，我能看出他好像蛮喜欢收留他的人的，“他一开始不懂怎么带小孩，却因为我去学习，尽可能让我正常长大，也支持我念书踢球，我觉得我很幸运。”   
这会不会就是那个高级别的吸血鬼呢？ 

“不过他真的很幼稚。”Kroos随即抿着嘴摇了摇头。   
嗯？？？年纪不大，那应该是我搞错了，咬Kroos的另有他人吧。他身上留下的血族痕迹保守估计至少有两千年，绝不可能是被一个不到20岁的人类描述为“很幼稚”的家伙。   
“他明明就喜欢我喜欢得不行，却从来都不承认。”   
诶？为什么我突然想到了Sven，我弟弟也是，明明喜欢我喜欢得不行，却总把一个人生活挂在嘴上。   
“嗯，这种人有时候真的让人火大，根本就认不清自己的内心啊。”我忍不住附和他。   
“是啊，所以我就和他摊牌了，在我来这里之前。等两周之后我回家，希望能把这一切结束吧。”说完他又闭嘴了，看起来好像蛮苦恼的。 

之后我们俩顺其自然地凑到一起领了宿舍钥匙，接下来的两周我们会睡在同一间屋子，但浴室和厨房可以和其他新生共用。这对我来说是好事，Toni Kroos接触过其他吸血鬼，这就表示哪怕我在他面前露馅应该也不是特别严重。 

两周的时间不算长，但却也足够我发现Kroos是个可靠又聪明的人类。我们并不是一直呆在室内，外出时我都会戴上墨镜、棒球帽并拉起帽衫后的兜帽，别的同学都只当我是个少见的、不爱晒太阳的德国人，可Kroos却有点被勾起兴趣似的跟我说和他一起住的那个男人也喜欢把自己包裹严实再出门。我猜他可能发现了什么，但之后他就没再提了。Kroos听讲座和参观的时候非常认真而专注，而当那些研发部的博士们讲到我们新生根本没学过的分子生理和信号通路时他也能皱着眉继续用心听下去，尽管周围的学生大部分都是一副生无可恋的绝望表情。他知道的东西也很多，我猜他在高中的时候就自学了一些基础的生理、解剖之类的，而且对我们开学后即将面临的各种课程也稍有了解。晚饭后我们两个会坐在房间里聊天，设想之后怎么能在密集的基础课里存活下去。   
希望我们两个能互相抱大腿。我在内心默默许愿。 

和其他人一起参加活动的时候Kroos显得很成熟，完全不像只有17岁，可有时候我们单独在房间里，他又会表现出之前有过的、有点苦恼的样子，看起来终于有了点他这个年纪该有的人气，问他怎么了，他只是笑笑说想到回去要面对的那个人，觉得不知道该怎么办。   
“你不是说，那个人他也喜欢你吗？”   
“嗯，他喜欢的，”Kroos的样子很坚定，“他会主动对我做很亲密的事情，自己却没意识到这就是喜欢上了。”   
“那你就要和他说啊！”看他这副样子我都有点憋屈了，明明这么好一个男生，到底是什么样的家伙能让他烦恼成这样？   
“我已经说得够多的了，Lars，”Kroos叹了口气有点低落，“如果我对他足够重要，他应该能自己发现这一点。”   
我突然想起来我的弟弟，Sven有时候也有点笨笨的，呆呆的，但至少我们都能坦然承认对方是最不可取代的重要之人。但看Kroos现在郁闷的模样，不管他说的那个人是谁，有多好，我现在都想把那家伙揪出来敲敲他迟钝的脑袋。但这时我还不知道Kroos口中的家伙就是传说中的血族，活了三千年之久的Methuselah。 

这两周我们借着共住同一间卧室的关系拉近不少距离，也交换了联系方式约好开学后一起上基础课。最后一天是公司和校方为学生们准备的聚会，我本来想和Toni一起尝试一下有趣的人类食物，可他却借口家里有事提前走了。 

回到Sven家之后休息了几天，他便拉着我一起去拜访Mesut，毕竟是这一区域的血族长老。可当我们到了哈尔腾Mesut家时，那儿还有另一个很好看的金发血族，懒洋洋瘫在单人沙发里眯着眼看我们，整个人特别放松。可我突然感到一阵寒意，这个血族和我对视的一瞬间我整个人受到一种极其强烈的压制，好在这感觉只持续了不到半秒，Mesut仿佛完全没察觉似的问我们喝什么，而那个金发血族则笑眯眯地从冰箱里拿出袋装的新鲜血液递给我们。很诡异地，我集中精力去感受，却只能察觉出他是同类。从哪里来，年龄，身份，一概都模模糊糊。这个金发的家伙要么是刚被转化不久的Childe，要么就是超过我认知范围的强大同类。而Childe又怎么可能随便微笑着就用气场压制住已经活了几百年的我？他身上有股似曾相识的人类的味道，不过也不奇怪，Mesut家里，所有的地方，几乎都有人类的气息。离家前家乡的长辈们说这边的血族Elder特别懂和人类相处，看来是真的了。   
不知道什么时候我也能和Toni Kroos关系好到能互相邀请回家坐坐，他真的是个很特别的人类。 

再见Kroos时是在医学化学的基础课上，我们发Whatsapp约好在教学楼前见面，他对我就像对待相熟的人类朋友那样，笑着给我一个纪念重逢的、结实的拥抱。唔，不得不承认，人类之间这种时不时的肢体接触感觉还是挺好的。而此时的Kroos整个人完全没有了之前苦恼和纠结的神态，而是换了副自信又从容得体的样子。我就猜到大概发生了什么好事了。他身上属于长寿吸血鬼的气息也更浓烈了一些，想必已经有了更进一步的关系。   
“你看起来不错，是有什么好事发生？”但我还必须装作什么都不懂的样子假装成迟钝的人类向他发问，好累。   
他笑得更开，眼睛都眯到一起，看起来没那么冷漠也没那么聪明了，拍拍我肩膀欢乐地说：“还好，那家伙没让我失望。”   
我突然不想再听他说话，是不是恋爱中的人类都会变得比原来傻？   
之后很有趣地他脖子上时不时出现一些痕迹，我猜到是和他同居的那位任性留下的，但那时候我还迟钝地没能把Mesut家的金发吸血鬼和Toni Kroos的同居人联系在一起。一开始他还会假模假式随便用个贴伤口的东西遮一下，几次之后就不屑再费力藏着。我们一起上基础课的时候经常有陌生男女坐到Kroos身边，故意和他用毫不相干的理由搭话，但当Kroos不再藏着掖着他脖子上明显是被啃出来的红痕之后，连搭讪都变得明显减少。   
我不会告诉他时不时会有人议论“Kroos难道找了个欲求不满的床伴什么的”，“难道Kroos背地里完全不是表面这种拒人于千里之外的冷漠脸”，“真是人不可貌相啊”这种求而不得的酸楚调侃时不时也会出现在曾经喜欢Kroos的同学们的闲聊中，啊，我该死的吸血鬼的敏锐听力。当事人Kroos当然不会受到影响，他只是按时上课，好好作业和做实验，每天看起来都蛮有精神，比起那些被基础课考试折磨的同学，他看起来就像是享受其中，我甚至有点嫉妒。   
要不是Sven时不时安慰我还表示如果我愿意可以一直和他一起住，我真的不想再理Kroos了。   
身为医学生，搞定学业的同时却还有时间甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱，虽然我不想承认，但这家伙的生活看起来真挺不错。 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凯泽做家具的血族Elder是克洛泽，他的后裔是巴熊23333，虽然没说但我大概站克洛泽x巴拉克（不是


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不小心给了这文的tk太多加成，身材好的运动型成熟学霸学什么都快也擅长和男人上床，很杰克苏了吧？唉。。。我的错   
> *以及，又要开始拉郎了，虽然这一更还看不出是谁和谁   
> *剧情可能有bug，欢迎及时提醒。第一次写这么多人物和这么长的文，有点心力交瘁orz

他上了一天课，踢了半场球，回家洗了澡被Marco Reus吻着脚踝抚摸小腿撩拨起情欲，脱了上衣想要接吻却被吸血鬼灵巧地躲开，想再索要一个吻又听到对方认真的情话，还没彻底回过神来，Marco Reus就又看着他问：“你愿不愿成为我的同类？”   
他认真问他，你愿意吗？   
Toni Kroos迷惑了，据他所知吸血鬼转化人类似乎是挺繁琐的过程，而Marco是那种类型，哪怕自己就坐在沙发上，也不愿多走几步路去厨房而要拖着声音指使Toni拿冰箱里的血袋过来。   
也许只是血族告白用的特殊情话什么的？他伸右手过去，用手背轻轻抚着Marco的侧脸，用一种带着些许调侃的语气道：“哈，最怕麻烦、从不插手他人人生的伟大的Methuselah先生，突然想要给我您宝贵的初拥（Embrace）吗？”   
对方握着他的手，眼神没有离开他的脸，有点试探似的接下他的话继续问道：“是Methuselah第一次想要转化一个人类，你愿意吗？”   
Toni却回忆起很久以前的那天、他们第一次彻底在床上做到最后的情形，探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：“我觉得我已经有过你更宝贵的第一次了。”   
“那要是我说，初拥是因为我想要一直和你在一起呢？”   
对方还是执意回到这个话题，Toni原来没料到过现在的情况。对方直接的突然表白他始料未及，毕竟Marco显然怕麻烦得要死，而他自己则对所谓血族的能力和永生没有半点兴趣，他的兴趣只有Marco Reus而已。男人思索了一后秒淡淡开口，依旧是很放松的、不那么全情认真的口吻：“可你刚才拒绝了我的吻，现在是不是该轮到我拒绝你了？”   
刚还认真着的吸血鬼因他的话而轻笑起来，有点狡猾地眨眨眼睛就一点点凑近，眼神在Toni的唇上停了一会儿就趴在他身上逐渐深入地吻他，撩拨地用舌尖轻轻掠过男人上颚，继而又安抚地吮着他的舌头、引诱它进入自己的口腔，缠绵着着吮吸着久久不肯放开，喉咙里也发出难耐的、勾引人想要更进一步做点什么的发腻的呻吟。直到后来玩得过火被男人按住后脑有些发狠地吻，才终于受不住了似的开始推拒，但Toni没让他如愿，像是惩罚刚才Marco撩完就跑的不负责行为，彻底亲够了才把他放开。   
血族趴在他胸口气喘吁吁，男人的手则温存地在他腰上打转，哑着声音道：“下次再撩完就跑，不会只是亲亲你就完了。”   
Marco用手指轻轻戳他胸口的肌肉：“只要你答应我。转化之后想怎么亲都随你，亲完了想怎么做也随你。”   
Toni略微抬起上半身吻他的发顶，装作在认真考虑的样子：“那还真是难以拒绝的诱惑。”   
“哼。”   
“但假如，我是说如果，有一天我不在了，你怎么办？”   
有一瞬间Toni感受到Marco Reus在他身上的动作僵住，然后又和自己确定了这个有关“假如”的问题：“你是让我考虑没有了你的情况？”   
Toni尽量让自己的声音听起来温柔：“没错。”   
“我暂时想象不来。”Marco犹豫了一会儿才回答他，脸上的笑容有一点点无奈。   
“那就慢慢想，我们还有很多时间。”   
“我不会给你太多时间，”吸血鬼边说话边伸出舌头恶劣地舔他的乳尖，“早晚你会答应我，会成为我的后裔。我会说服你，Toni Kroos。”   
看来这澡白洗了。男人心甘认命，一只手箍住血族的腰，另一只手沿着对方脊柱向下到臀间，稍稍用力带着性暗示地揉弄：“用这儿说服我吗，嗯？”这回Marco倒没单手把他扛到床上去，而是挺配合地被Toni抱回卧室。   
“嗯——只要你同意，只要。”后来他们躺到床上Marco被Toni口交着第一次高潮的时候，吸血鬼还没忘记要说服他这件事，而他也没有告诉Marco，“我早就已经是你的了”，这个吸血鬼没能看到的事实。 

他们刚在一起的时候做爱的频率并不像现在这样高，也不像现在——他们家现在从浴室到客厅到卧室甚至阳台收纳架的小抽屉里，几乎每一个房间的收纳空间都会放着安全套和水性润滑剂，像是随时都可以做点什么成年人的事。一方面吸血鬼当年需要时间习惯人类间的亲密方式，另一方面Toni也必须集中精力确保自己在和Marco上床前不先被必修课操死，而他有那么多必修课要学和一堆所谓“推荐你们随便看看”的厚本参考书要念，还有考试——虽然可以和关系好的同学一起复习但总的来说还是要靠自己，上大学后的最初两年也就寒暑假期间和圣诞节才有大块密集的时间天天和Marco在一起。从医院附属图书馆的关门时间仅仅早于向来以苦逼著称的法律系的图书馆就可以看出他们医学生念书时的处境还是稍微有点艰辛。（法律系学僧：我们也是要面子的好吗……）   
而现在就舒服很多，基础课的高分通过使得后边的专业课也能带着扎实的基本知识学下去，Benni时不时的一点指导也帮Toni减轻些负担。但最让他满意的还是自家的吸血鬼。曾经，他无法控制自己不去喜欢上Marco Reus冰因此苦恼很久，但现在他已经在稍微感谢自己，十几岁时怎么会有那样的勇气和自信去和一个随时能掐死自己的生物（还稍微有点任性）直截了当地摊牌。 

第二天Toni照惯例在闹钟响起之前就醒过来，人类一直坚持锻炼的习惯让他即使在头天晚上经历了激烈的性爱也能保持一贯的生物钟。侧身摸到床头柜上的手机看了眼时间，已经是可以起床的时候。在Marco抱着枕头被子过来和他一起睡之后，Toni就在他房间的窗户外面加装了一层一旦完全放下来就可以彻底遮住日光的木质折叠挡板，即使是白天，只要放下来就几乎不会有光透进来，让人可以不被阳光影响更好地休息，对于血族而言更是方便和舒服许多。按掉闹钟抱着还在睡的Marco磨到平时的跑步时间过了大半他才心满意足，之后轻轻把Marco搭在自己腰间的手臂拿开，起身去浴室洗漱，准备吃完早饭就去学校。 

 

此时，哈尔腾。   
“你今天有什么特别的安排吗？”Mesut躺在床上一边盯着自己手机屏幕一边问卧室里正对着衣柜他挑衣服的Benni。   
“就去医院，和平时一样啊，不过过两天波恩有个会议，导师让我过去参加。怎么了？”   
血族Elder长长地呼气：“慕尼黑那边的血族前几天说要过来视察，可却一直没出现，我有点担心。”   
男人拿了件浅灰色的衬衫出来：“担心什么？”   
“他们太能搞事，又不大负责任，”躺着的吸血鬼用没拿手机那只手用力按了按自己眉心，“我之前和你说过，十几年前差点咬了你的Childe就是慕尼黑视察的人弄出来的。他们本应把刚转化的Childe带在身边。放任自己新生的后裔在外游荡，要是我辖区有人这么干我非弄死他不可，不对，是让他生不如死。”   
“可当时是你救了我和Julian，”男人一边系扣子一边走到床边吻他的侧脸，“而且不是还有Marco在多特蒙德？我觉得你不用太担心。不会有事的。”   
“知道啦，看我像个小女生似的焦虑，有没有让你觉得好笑？”   
男人坐到床边，微笑着穿上裤子：“你不是一直都这样？”   
然后血族长老就十分配合地没节操起来，扭捏地用被子遮住了脸：“哎呀Benni你好讨厌。”   
“还好做爱的时候稍微正常点，”宠溺地轻吻了对方露在被子外的一点额头的皮肤，“我走了，晚上见。” 

 

“真的不用我们跟你一起去？对方可是Elder，而且听说不好对付。”火车站大厅，一个矮个子的金发青年一脸严肃地问身边的卷发男人。   
“不用，我之前见过那家伙，人不错，我就是去和这位老朋友叙叙旧。别那么严肃Joshua，”卷发男人咧嘴一笑，也许是因为太瘦的关系脸上的皮肤被挤出几条褶，嘴里露出至少八颗牙齿，其中犬齿尖得出奇，“你和Mats到处逛逛吧，看看有没有合适的人能一起带回去。北威州地灵人杰，年轻人的水准不比慕尼黑差，Mats最知道了，对吧？毕竟我们就是在这儿认识的。”   
他另一边的高个子黑发男人终于也出声了，却不是很高兴，似乎回想起了过去不愉快的事：“要不是因为你，我可不太想回到这里，你当年可不该把我一个人丢在这儿。”   
“行啦，都过这么久了还记得这种事，”看起来像是三人中做决定的那一个，卷发男人安抚似的拍拍高个男人的肩膀，“去吧，有事情手机联系，如果有人找麻烦，你也清楚怎么让我立刻知道。” 

 

今天的大学也和学期中的任何一天一样，学生们和教职工忙忙碌碌地从车站赶到图书馆或教室，又或者从放课的教室谈笑着走向食堂。Toni早上在图书馆呆了两个小时后去上这学期的一门必修，之后再过两个小时是下一门，他中午去食堂简单吃了点东西又喝了杯咖啡，下午一个半小时的大课连着一节练习课一起，等结束的时候已经快到晚饭的时间。   
他收拾好书包就往附近的车站走，小路的周围已经冷清，几乎看不到别人，却突然被一个陌生的声音在背后叫住。   
“Hallo（注）？”   
他转过身，是一个从没见过的短发青年，表情很认真，有可能是想要问路。   
Toni看着对方：“请问有什么事？”   
那金发的青年调整了一下呼吸，看上去在为什么事做准备，然后拿出口袋里一把小刀割破自己小臂内侧的皮肤：“我，我是一个吸血鬼，你——让我很感兴趣，愿意成为我的同类吗？”他小臂上那一长条刚被划出的、深得甚至能看到鲜红肌肉组织的伤口，只在刚开始流了几滴血就异常快速地愈合了，就在他说话的这几秒功夫里。而在说这些话的时候，他一直定定地、自信地看着Toni，仿佛这番问话就是个形式，人类没有理由拒绝他这样吸引人的邀请。   
可Toni面无表情，甚至在他主动割破皮肤时皱起眉毛，随后男人轻微点头表示明白了对方的意思：“我不愿意。”然后转身就要走。   
“哎，你等等，”身后的青年，或者说血族，见他这么干脆就拒绝，突然有点慌张起来，飞快地移动到男人身前挡住他的路，“好处有很多，你听我解释。你不会死，受伤会自动愈合，速度和体力大幅度加强，在慕尼黑的夜里想做什么都可以。”   
Toni看了一眼手表，肯定赶不上这一趟车了，轻叹口气，暗想一定要在下一趟车来之前摆脱这家伙及时赶到车站：“那你说，要怎么把我转化成你的同类呢？”   
对方听闻便眼睛一亮，笑了，似乎看到希望似的快速道：“这很简单，我——先咬破你的血管，吸干你的血，然后把我的血回灌给你，然后你会作为血族新生。”   
和Marco比起来这家伙的说辞根本就一点诱惑力都没有，而就算是Marco，Toni也没都答应，他略微摇摇头，轻笑了一下，忍住想要开嘲讽的冲动，毕竟这青年“看起来”比自己要小一些，耐心道：“你说得太宽泛了，按照你的说辞，我全身都是血管，你说的又是什么位置的哪一条？‘吸干我的血再回灌给我你的血’，你知道人在失血20%以上就会有生命危险？一段时间的血压过低很可能造成我死亡，你又怎么能保证我会想你说的一样，‘作为血族新生’？就算你真的给我口头保证，但你至少要给出足够说服我相信你的证据，理论或者足够数量的实践案例，对吗？况且，我也并不想被你变成同类，让我们互相尊重过自己的日子吧。”   
一条一条列出对方话里的漏洞，内心却稍微思考着，吸血鬼们是不是也应该统一进行一些医学常识的科普，再学习一些和普通人类的沟通技巧会比较有助于说服想要转化的对象。还好今天遇到的是他，要是换作他们医院随便一个老师，估计能现场来一节生理解剖的小讲座。但他忽略了，普通人哪里会像他一样，拥有和一个上千岁的血族一起生活十几年的经历？又能这么淡定地回应一个割自己胳膊还能让伤口迅速愈合的，呃，异族？   
对方看起来被他彻底问懵逼，僵在原地不知道怎么回答，Toni朝对方点点头，表示自己已经说完，就绕过血族青年准备继续往车站走。   
但就在他走到对方身后三四米的时候，刹那间感到身后一阵诡异的微风，像是什么人正朝他快速冲过来。Toni以为自己会被恼羞成怒的血族青年攻击然后在最后一瞬间Marco或Mesut没准会出现然后上演英雄救美，但他的猜测只对了一部分。   
那个金色短发的矮个子血族确实朝他冲过来，在最后一瞬间也确实有人突然出现挡住了对方，可那英雄救美的英雄既不是Marco也不是Mesut，而是一个他同样不认识的高个子小哥，只看外表的话，似乎比刚刚想要说服他成为吸血鬼的血族还要更年轻些，单肩背着一个很普通的Nike背包，戴着棒球帽，微卷的深色发梢不能完全被帽子包住，顽强地翻翘出许多出来，让他看起来显得更小了。   
但，这又是演的哪一出？ 

“停手吧，Bro，”戴帽子的男生一开口却是挺成熟的嗓音，让Toni有点惊讶，“你问错对象了。”   
虽然用的是有点亲昵的“兄弟”来称呼对方，嘴角也是向上弯起的，可Toni看到这年轻人眼睛里却没有真正在笑。   
金发的血族吃了一惊，仿佛完全没料到对方的出现，也不确定对方的身份：“你也是……吸血鬼？”   
“噫？你感受不到我的气息？”好奇的表情占据了那张带着稚气的年轻面孔，他这回真的笑了，用右手轻轻捏着自己的下巴思索着，同时用左手的大拇指指了指一旁的Toni Kroos，“这么说来，这个人类身上高级别血族的气息你也察觉不到喽？那我来告诉你，这个男人身边的血族是你，和我，都惹不起的人。我劝你别费力气，回去吧。”自顾自念念叨叨说了一连串让Toni Kroos跟不上节奏的话，说完后就眯起眼笑，随后一瞬间张开手掌朝金发吸血鬼作出一个外推的动作，在他的手掌碰到那个纠缠Toni的吸血鬼身体时，对方便被未知的巨大力量推开很远，听声音似乎还撞到了树丛一类的东西。   
“虽然有点冒昧，”年轻人转过身来，帽子盖不住的卷发从边缘翘出来，微笑着露出洁白的门牙，一副欢快却有礼的样子，“可以麻烦你带我去找咬过你的人吗？” 

 

Mesut曾经把最不喜欢的事列成清单，其中之一就有“述职”，和“去慕尼黑出差”并列写在同一排。这次的对象还是和上次一样的血族，从慕尼黑来、能力强大、却不太负责任的Thomas Müller。当Marco Reus听说了对方的名字之后，皱眉提出不着边的疑问：“他该不会是成为血族之后忘了自己名字，然后从人名手册里随便挑了一个最大众来用吧。”   
“你纠结这个又没有意义，”Mesut少见的烦躁，让他面对好友也没法耐心下来，“事实是，他们来了，我需要你，万一发生点事情，我一个人搞不定的话，至少还有你能控制一下。”   
“我觉得你也许不一定需要我，我现在只感受到一个高级别的血族往这边来，剩下两个都在大学北校区，但都没不算很强，”Marco Reus皱起眉，努力去感知着周边血族的存在，“他们为什么去大学？密党不是严格避世的吗？大学只要不是放假，每天都挺多人的。”   
Mesut突然扭过头看他：“Toni今天去学校了么？”   
Marco依旧一副思考着什么的样子：“他们是在寻找合适的年轻人作为转化的对象吗？大学那边我还能感受到一个厉害的纯血统血族，是Bender家的其中之一？Toni应该没事。”   
“应该？如果只有一个Thomas Müller的话我自己勉强能应付，你去学校看看吧。”Elder催促他离开，可Marco只是把手覆在他肩膀上，眨了眨眼示意Mesut噤声：“他来了。” 

和想象之中不同地，Thomas Müller在谈话时没怎么找Mesut麻烦，只是笑着泛泛询问了周边的情况，和居住在此地的血族是否遵守规矩等最基本的信息，而Mesut讲完他也基本只会点头表示接受，很少质疑Elder的话，他也没详细询问从慕尼黑那边过来的双胞胎，可能是Benders并非密党的缘故。Marco坐在隔壁的书房玩手机——一开始Toni觉得他只适合用老年机，但Methuselah身体力行证明了自己的学习能力和对新事物的接受力。他给Toni发Whatsapp问他什么时候到家，同时静静听着客厅里的动静，到目前为止都没什么特别。   
“你做的相当好，北威州人这么多，却能完全隐藏吸血鬼的存在，一直没出过错，Mesut，如果你愿意，慕尼黑也可以有你的位置。”Elder已经说完了能说的所有内容，最后Thomas笑着赞扬他，他笑得很开，让人不知道他是在认真还是玩笑话。   
Mesut没接茬：“这次来除了听我讲鲁尔区这边的事，还有什么别的安排吗？想参观鲁尔区的话我给你们报旅行社的一日游。”   
慕尼黑来的血族哈哈大笑，拍着Mesut的肩膀：“不了，我们这次出来还要找一些有潜力的人带回慕尼黑去。”   
Mesut也笑了，走到厨房冰箱前给自己和Müller拿喝的：“这次你可要记得把你的Childe看好了，上次可是差点在我这出事。”他指的是十几年前Benni和Julian差点被一个新生Childe攻击的事，不过没必要让对方也知道Benni的存在就是了。   
“那是自然，我上回走得太急，你还给了我的Childe血袋是不是？”Müller从他手里接过袋装血液，刚要咬开，却突然定住了，对着空气吸了吸鼻子，又在Mesut周围嗅了嗅，“你这儿，有人类的味道，还挺好闻的，你朋友？”   
书房里Methuselah按手机的手也立时顿住了。   
Elder靠着冰箱边的台面，显得没什么兴趣的样子：“可能是邻居吧，总是送社区传单什么的过来，喏，都在那儿堆着呢。”   
Müller又笑了：“那你邻居介意和我回慕尼黑吗？我绝对对他负责到底。”   
Mesut瞅着天花板边回忆边笑：“我两边的房子加起来住了快十个人，你想要带回慕尼黑的是哪一个啊？”   
“就最常来你家的那个。”   
“那我可得好好想想你说的是谁了，”Mesut无奈地笑着摇头，“不如你先看看其他地方，还有没有别的愿意和你回去的人类？”   
“可以啊，那我就先走了，”Müller掏出手机来看了眼，“我同事还在大学等我呢，那边应该有我要找的人了。下次再见。”   
“走好啊。” 

Müller没再用人类的方式步行，而是直接动用血族的能力飞快地离开了。Marco这才从书房出来，Mesut闭着眼撑着吧台：“我明明通风过，又用清新剂把房子里彻底喷了一遍。他这什么鼻子啊？”   
“只要Benni还在你的辖区内，哪怕他是慕尼黑密党总部的人也不能随意动手，”Marco刚从休眠中醒来时被Elder拽着科普过一遍当前版本的戒律，他现在还记得很清楚，“而且想要转化人类，现在的条件是也要征得被转化者的同意。我这个不受密党制约的老吸血鬼也还在这里，你尽管放心。”   
Mesut苦笑了一下：“希望他别惦记上就好。你也回去吧，我还要去买菜回来，做饭等Benni回家。”顿了顿又问：“Toni没事吧？”   
“没事，”Marco朝他挥挥手机，“好像还要带个人回来见我，短信里没细说，就是催我回去。” 

 

回家的路上Marco还很好奇，为什么他能在家附近感知到一个纯血统血族的气息，他以为是Bender中的一个，可回家了却看到陌生的家伙坐在沙发上冲自己挥手。那笑容真是灿烂，纯血统的小吸血鬼笑起来露出的牙齿似乎能反光，整个人明媚得和吸血鬼这种阴暗潮湿的词汇完全不搭，笑起来耀眼极了，让Marco产生一种、自己似乎需要一副墨镜来遮一遮才能不被晃到的错觉。   
“我是Julian Weigl，你好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：   
> Hallo=Hello，是德语的你好的意思？


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *后边有梅花梅   
> *有德兔cp提及，德兔人设逐渐崩塌   
> *低级德语梗（很可能弄错，我的德语差不多就是guten Tag（你好），danke（谢谢），Entschuldigung（对不起）这种常见词的水平，只是想玩虽然有点尴尬的德语梗orz

“非要在这动手，别说我没提醒过你，”一个黑发高个的男人从树上跳下来，向躺在地上的Joshua Kimmich伸出右手把对方从地上拽起来，“跟你说了这边的吸血鬼不好惹，我们最好等Thomas一起。”   
“我以为Thomas拖住了那个Elder就没什么好担心，而且那个年轻人，就刚刚我拦住的那个，”金发的矮个子血族还是不甘心，哪怕说话时嘴角都下垂着表示自己的不满，“你也闻到了，无论是血液的质量还是身体素质都超过平均标准太多，这样的人就算是在慕尼黑也非常少见，如果能把他带回去——”   
“把谁带回去啊？”   
“Thomas，”Thomas Müller几乎是一瞬间就出现在他们面前，Mats上下打量了一下自己的Sire，“你没事吧？和这里的Elder谈的怎么样？”   
“例行公事罢了，不过他那附近有个人类闻起来非常棒——嗯？你们刚才也遇上合适的人了？”Müller深深吸了一口气，又吸吸鼻子在Joshua周围嗅了嗅。   
“啊，被一个不认识的血族搅局了，可能是刚来这附近的什么魔党的人吧，”Jushua Kimmich皱着眉依旧是严肃的模样，“可惜对方实力强过我，我看中的人被那个血族带走了。”   
Müller却像是没听到他说话似的，似乎被人类残留下来的气味迷住，还在慢慢深呼吸着，一边还小声自言自语：“这德国西部的男人，怎么闻起来一个比一个极品啊。” 

 

多特蒙德，郊区。   
“我家暂时没有合适住人的空房间，只能让你睡沙发，不过我会问问这边的Elder，也许你能住到他家去。”Marco听完Toni简单描述了自己被其他血族袭击的事之后，绷着脸面无表情去厨房冰箱拿血袋给Toni的救命恩人，顺便安排了对方的住宿。   
“你确定是他？”Julian Weigl坐在沙发上小声对Toni Kroos讲话，有点怀疑的神色，“他上去根本不像传说中的吸血鬼，而且还是三千岁的Methuselah。”   
Toni笑了笑：“那你觉得，传说中的吸血鬼是什么样？”   
“我家乡的传说是，Methuselah以上的血族都是些无法理解的强大生物，与世隔绝，不问世事，极其任性、自我、难以捉摸，也根本不会考虑自身生存以外的事情，更不会——谢谢。”他说得太投入甚至没意识到Marco已经走过来把一袋冰镇血液递过来。   
Marco Reus坐到了Toni身边，询问道：“更不会什么？”   
“更不会亲自给远道而来的客人拿吃的还让我睡他家的沙发，”Julian Weigl没有任何调侃的意思，他只是单纯好奇，为何一个能力强大到Marco这种程度、又活了这么久、本该看淡一切也不会参与人类生活的吸血鬼会表现得就像普通人类青年的样子，但看到紧挨着坐在一起的血族和年轻男人当着他的面交换了一个轻吻，之后Marco的表情便变得柔和起来，他似乎有点抓住重点了，“啊，是因为你在他的身边吧，因为你，Toni Kroos。”   
Marco听了这话，愣了一下，然后似乎是抱怨般无奈开口道：“你话这么多，真的是已经几百岁的纯血统血族？怎么跟Mesut家那个刚上大学的人类小鬼似的？受不了，我回房间了。”然后真的起身走进卧室并关上门。   
Toni微微笑了，但那笑意里更多是包容和宠溺：“他偶尔还是挺任性的，是吧？不过别的方面都还好，总的来说是个温柔又讲理的家伙。”   
Julian Weigl咬着血袋皱着眉小声说话：“我从没想过伟大的Methuselah能给我拿血袋，就是因为你在他身边吧，所以他才懂待客之道这种人类间的基本礼节，而且还愿意收留我。”不过温柔又讲理？真对不起，他可没看出来。   
Toni表现得好像是被过度称赞了似的有点脸红，咳嗽了两声，赶紧拿起杯子喝口水掩饰自己莫名产生的骄傲感：“Marco本来就挺单纯的，学东西也很快，只是之前没怎么过多接触人类，几年前恰巧遇到我而已。”   
Julian Weigl摇摇头：“我见过的吸血鬼很少有这样的，也许这就是Marco Reus之所以成为Methuselah的原因。他不主动参与人类生活，也不干涉他人，尽力保持着自己最原本的样子，仿佛外界发生的事情和自己无关，直到现在他遇到你才有所变化。但慕尼黑的那些密党就不是这样。”   
Toni Kroos回想起今天在学校袭击他的那个看起来挺年轻的金发男生：“慕尼黑的密党怎么了？”   
Julian喝完了血液，把包装袋拿在手上：“挺让人受不了的，总以为自己是世界上最至高无上的种族，缺乏和人类平等对话的能力，而且对自己的Childe不太负责，反正，虽然他们都很厉害，不过我不是很喜欢那种风格。”   
“所以你才来北威州？”   
“对啊，听Bender们说这边生活很自由，我又喜欢BVB，所以就来咯。跟你说啊，我还上过人类的技术培训学校呢。” 

 

“Julian Weigl，我听说过你，”第二天Marco带着Weigl去见Mesut的时候，本地Elder表示自己消息灵通，“就是那个纯血统的小子，在人类的职业学校毕了业去慕尼黑1860球迷商店做销售员？”   
“你听过我？没错，我还是那家店有史以来最年轻的店长呢！”   
一边的Marco Reus表情如常地吐槽：“几百岁的家伙还年轻个毛线啊。”   
“可人家身份证上写的只有十九岁嘛，”即使是面对Elder也一副没再怕的样子，Julian Weigl开始认真为自己辩解，“不到二十岁就当上1860球迷店的店长，，我还破纪录了呢。”   
“然后就因为上班的时候在店里和顾客吐槽自家球队被停职了，”Mesut把Weigl的个人信息记录在自己辖区的血族档案里，“你来鲁尔区做什么？”   
“我和1860的合同到期，申请了BVB球迷商店的工作，正好被录取了，我真的有销售员的职业证书（注1）。”   
“什么？BVB的店员怎么会在你家里？”这时候Julian Draxler看到大门没关正好走进来，点头和Marco打招呼，又扫了Weigl一眼，发现这人面生，“Mesut，今天要不要来家里看比赛，鲁尔德比的直播。”   
“我得先解决这个小子，”Mesut看着眼前的Julian Draxler，不知何时曾经拉着他手上幼儿园的少年已经比他自己还高出不少，此刻正背着一个运动包，手里还拎着一个裹在网兜里的足球，穿着运动服，似乎刚从球场回来，Mesut突然想起了什么似的，“Julian，你家现在就你一个人住吧？”   
年轻人调笑着走过来：“嗯哼。怎么，难道你和Benni分手了他终于要搬回来和我一起住了？”   
“分什么手！不是，这个小伙子，Jule，Julian Weigl，和你还同名，昨天刚来，我暂时没地方安置他，他也没租房子，能不能暂时让他住在你家阁楼，等我帮他找到空房了就让他搬出去。”   
“可他是BVB的工作人员耶。”Draxler一脸委屈地凑过去抱住Mesut撒娇，同时还朝Julian Weigl笑着点点头，算是同意了。继而被Mesut揉着脑袋嫌弃地推开：“这小孩就一球迷商店卖球衣的，又不是在一队踢比赛？再说大十字又不是没睡过你家？”说的是Draxler之前交往过的比他大几岁的男友，曾经还是BVB南看台抗旗子的，也没见Draxler怎么样，还不是柔柔顺顺笑嘻嘻欢迎着人家住进自己房间。认真说起来，支持的球队也只是球队罢了，哪里有生活和活生生的家人朋友重要呢，更不要提是恋人了。   
“哎呀那不一样，Kevin是特别的啊，”一边为自己的不知道第几个前任辩解，一边开始很自然地和Julian Weigl说话，“那晚上也来我家看比赛怎么样？结束之后你还要帮我一起收拾阁楼——也就是你之后暂住的地方。”   
“可我支持BVB诶，”Weigl睁大眼睛，“不过谢谢你让我住你家。”   
“没关系，反正沙尔克会赢，到时候你别难过哭就行。”   
Marco Reus听不下去了：“沙尔克会赢，你还真自信，就凭你们那支童子军？”   
“这支童子军可是欧冠差点淘汰了皇家马德里好不好？”（注2）   
Julian Weigl做思考状：“但BVB可是真的淘汰过皇家马德里哟。”   
Mesut Özil在自己的任务表上勾勾画画，一边小声自言自语：“幸好Benni现在不在，以后真应该在家里禁止足球话题。诶要不咱们改看英超吧，一起支持伦敦的球队，我觉得枪手不错。”   
“那还不如看法甲。”   
“其实1860曾经也挺不错的。”   
“Brussia Dortmund，别的免谈Mes。”   
Mesut被三个小学生噎得噤声，心想以后还是禁止足球话题吧。 

 

“Jule呢？”回到家的Toni Kroos没听到那个挺能说的血族的声音，便问起坐在电视前等直播的Marco Reus，“你带他去见Mesut了？”   
“顺便把他丢在Mesut家了，希望多特赢球之后他不会被三个沙尔克球迷虐待，”Marco倒了杯水递给Toni，“晚饭？”   
对方向他扬扬另一只手里的购物袋：“回来的路上随便买了沙拉和披萨。”然后就坐到沙发前的地毯上，一边吃东西一边等比赛开始。   
多特蒙德一开始的进攻势头很好，踢得很有组织性，比分甚至一度达到4:1，这让Marco Reus兴奋了一会。但后来不知怎么回事，对面的蓝白球员开始奋力反击并十分奏效，BVB从慕尼黑新签下来的年轻中场被放倒好几次又被蓝白色同样年轻的高个子中场屡次侵犯，黄黑军团的运气也变得很差，最终居然被对面硬生生扳平比分，这还是在BVB自家主场。（注3）   
Marco哼了一声关掉电视，气得把遥控板摔在沙发里，Toni活动着脖子笑着看他一副纠结的苦相：“至少Jule在哈尔腾不会被他们怎么样了，不是吗？”   
“我宁愿他被Draxler那小鬼折腾到只剩半口气也不愿看今天这种比分，”Marco扑到Toni身上，两个人的身体在沙发里叠起来，“不过比起足球，我还有别的事情要和你说。”   
Toni隐隐感觉到他要说什么，他猜到对方想谈的事，是他不愿意退步的话题，但他同样也不喜欢逃避，便温柔道：“你说。”   
“让我把你变成我的，好不好？”Methuselah深深吸了一口男人颈间的空气，“这次有Julian Weigl，下次要是我和他都不在你身边怎么办？我不想你哪天在我眼皮子底下被别的血族转化或者更糟糕地——被他们杀死。”   
Toni耐心地抚摸着他的后背轻声安抚：“有你在，谁能杀死我？”   
似乎是被这样的话取悦了，Marco回应着吮吻他的喉结：“你现在很清楚我的厉害了，嗯？”   
男人轻笑起来，故意放低的声音多了几分沙哑，听起来格外诱惑：“尊敬的Marco Reus先生，您是鄙人此生见过的、最最厉害的人，没有之一。”   
Marco的声音听起来很满意：“你说的很对，你要相信你男人的实力。”   
“我对此毫不怀疑，”突然之间，像是捕捉到了对方话里的重要关键词，Toni Kroos顿了顿，继而挑着眉毛问道，“’你男人（dein Mann，注4）’？你认真的？……是我理解的那个意思吗？（注5）”   
“不！只是口误，我是想说男朋友——随便什么，”血族像被人抓住了把柄似的变慌张，有可能连他自己也没意识到那两个单词代表的含义便脱口而出了，“反正你懂我的意思就行了。”   
我当然懂你意思，只是我怕自己会当真。Toni在心里默念着，然后软软地嘲笑对方：“下次你可别对别人也随便这样’口误’。”   
“哼，你以为还有谁会让我说这样的话。”   
“只有我，只有Toni Kroos能让你说错话，是吧？”   
“哼。” 

 

“嘿Jule，”比赛结束的时候Mesut Özil叫住准备跟着Draxler下楼搬床单被子的纯血统吸血鬼（人类青年则一个人开开心心走下楼，还吹着口哨），“听你白天说，你在大学遇到其他血族，就你救下Toni的时候？”   
“嗯哼，应该就是Marco之前感受到的慕尼黑密来的家伙，不过他不是很强，我不会有事的。”他们白天的时候讨论过这个话题，Marco和Mesut家的两个人类都被慕尼黑来的密党盯上，这种巧合此刻让人有些无语。   
Mesut心说谁担心你啊，你一个纯血统又几百岁的家伙，别人不去惹你就不错了：“你怎么会有事？我是担心Julian，Julian Draxler。”   
Weigl点点头，非常直白地认同了Mesut的担心，只是声音听起来还是带着淡淡的欢乐：“你的担忧不无道理，Draxler好闻，身体也很吸引人，我觉得慕尼黑的人确实可能会盯上他，这段时间对他来说确实危险。”   
Mesut心说怎么你才在Marco家待了一天说话就和Toni Kroos一个调调：“所以你能不能帮我看着他，不用让他知道，直到Thomas Müller —就是慕尼黑来的血族—离开就可以。”   
“放心，我会保护Julian，我是说Draxler的，我还住着他房子呢。”   
“那就麻烦你了。” 

 

只是Mesut的担心似乎是多余的，第二天早上Marco就发短信来说附近陌生血族的气息已经很淡，慕尼黑的三个人应该已经离开鲁尔区的中心，可以稍微放宽心了。Mesut Özil也能感受到密党们的远去，但他的感知力没有Marco那么敏锐，这时候就要感谢有Methuselah在他的辖区而且还是他的朋友，能帮忙盯着Müller他们的动向。 

 

Benedikt之前也听Mes说了慕尼黑来人视察，不过他每天几乎家里-医院两点一线地往返，生活被工作占据了80%，剩下的20%几乎全给了Mesut和Draxler，其中Mesut又占了一半多，根本没精力去插手别人的事。   
准医学博士Höwedes先生只知道Mesut所说的那些难搞的家伙来了又离开，Toni Kroos仿佛被人找麻烦，不过正好被一个挺另类的血族救下，而另类的血族搬到了自己曾经和Julian的家，住在他们看过无数场比赛的阁楼。但发生的这些似乎都和他没什么关系，他在意的人们都还好好的生活着，就行了。   
在自己的办公桌上，Benni终于在几小时的奋战后做完了工作。教授给他的论文包被他在下午的时候看完并整理好重点，又浏览了一遍明天会议上几个报告的题目，确定自己已经对研究背景已经足够了解，他就收拾好东西给自己下班了。回家还要收拾明早去波恩的东西，他也可以借这个机会好好休息一晚。 

还没进家门就能从外边看到厨房亮着灯，透过窗户是Mesut系着围裙忙活的身影。按了门铃，他的吸血鬼男友大声指使着显然是在客厅玩游戏的两个Julian去开门。   
换了鞋子Benni没放下东西就进了厨房和自家男人轻轻接吻：“今天吃什么，my Chef？”   
“炖牛肉和红甘蓝，我还煮了土豆，”Mesut像是没什么空和他过多亲热，塞给他一杯水就把他推出厨房，“去收拾下餐桌，让那两个小孩准备吃饭——一下午都在打游戏，也不知道来帮我做饭。”   
“闻起来很香，感觉像过节才能吃到的好菜。”   
“你愿意的话我每个礼拜都给你做。去吧。”   
如果医院有“年度最佳家属”这种奖项的话，Mesut一定可以年年卫冕下去直到自己毕业。这么考虑着，医学生不自觉地抿着嘴笑起来。走到客厅从自己弟弟身后胡乱揉着对方头发，被Julian Draxler抱怨破坏自己形象。   
“你在这个家里从来就没有‘形象’这种东西。”Benni笑着又帮弟弟把头发理好，另一个Julian也乖巧地起身关了电视，和他挥挥手打招呼，那副（没在打游戏时）稳重靠谱的模样居然和Toni Kroos有点神似，只不过看上去没有Kroos那么成熟——虽然个子挺高但Weigl长相更显小，也更爱笑，笑起来总是露出两排牙齿，亲切得让Benni恍惚间以为自己又多出一个弟弟。 

 

自从Benni进大学之后，他就几乎只在放假的时候有时间好好做饭——给自己和Julian，学期中忙起来的时候家里无缝切换成Mesut在上上下下打理。他们在一起之后男人就几乎搬到隔壁血族的房子里，原来的房子留给Julian自己折腾。不过他弟弟倒是完全保留着他的卧室和起居室一点没动，开玩笑说“要是哪天Benni你和Mes分手了，还能回来和我一起住嘛”，结果被Mesut抱住敲了好几下脑袋。   
Mesut的厨艺在成为他男朋友之后突飞猛进，现在已经稳定在很令人满意的水平，连Julian Draxler都被征服，只要Mesut做饭就会从隔壁跑过来蹭，和Benni坐在餐桌的两边，一起把他男朋友做的好菜消灭干净。小朋友自己是完全没厨艺天赋也不愿意学的类型，一开始看到吸血鬼也能做这么多好吃的德国家常菜还很是惊讶，带着真心称赞Mesut“做这么多好吃的，你自己却只能喝袋装血，我都要心疼你了Mes”。   
Benni暗自骄傲，但他还没来得及代替Mesut说一点表示谦虚的话，他男朋友就笑着摆手表示完全没关系：“好吃就行，不用管我，反正晚上我可以吃你哥。”那时候Draxler还在上中学，Mesut这么赤裸裸的表达气得Benni差点把面条从鼻子里喷出来。不过后来知道了自己弟弟其实也不是什么小白兔之后这种感觉就减弱了不少，Benni甚至有时候还会有点自责，想着是不是自己的恋爱关系确立太早，对自家弟弟产生了什么不太好的影响？自从初中就没缺过告白和各种小女生甚至小男生的追求，还没成年就会让自己的小女朋友小男朋友在家过夜，虽然都是孩子，Mesut也安慰他没什么（“咱矿的小孩都早熟得很，十几岁就踢德甲踢欧冠的不也有的是？Julian这样太正常了。”），但Benni偶尔还是觉得自己对Julian过早地开始恋爱、频繁变换对象负有一定责任。 

 

不过现在家里新多出一个暂住的年轻血族。Benni看着Julian Weigl也学着Draxler的样子给自己盘子里盛了一点点炖肉、甘蓝和土豆，小心地用叉子挑一点送进嘴里品尝，而Draxler则在一旁笑着看Weigl而迟迟没有吃自己叉子上的牛肉。Benni似乎觉得Weigl的到来能稍稍分散一点Draxler的精力，不知道能不能让Draxler好好过几个月安分的日子，哪怕在家玩玩游戏或者出去踢球跑跑步也好。他不可闻地叹了口气，内心还是希望自家弟弟能正经地开始一段稳定长久的恋情，而不是隔几个月甚至几个礼拜就带不同的恋人回家。 

 

第二天清早Mesut陪他一起去的火车站，在那块小小的站台一直等到他上了火车。Benni在车厢里隔着玻璃朝Mesut挥手，他男朋友则用一贯随意又乐观的微笑目送他离开。明明等到晚上就可以再见到，再吃到对方做的东西，再和对方并排躺倒一起入睡，但Benedikt却觉得，和Mesut在一起的每一秒都珍贵无比，仿佛那些时光怎么度过都嫌不够隆重。 

开会有点累人，不过不仅仅是因为那些讲座和报告，和一些不同母语的同行交流起来也有些费神。Benedikt中午只吃了一份三明治和一杯咖啡，剩下的时间都在和那些潜在的合作者聊天，还好他英语足够好，即使一些人讲话带些口音也能勉强应付。不过那也够辛苦了。刚坐上回程的火车他就找了个四人座把背包脱了靠着靠背长舒一口气，准备小睡一会。从波恩回哈尔腾不算近，何况他坐的还是慢车。 

不过没多久就被人打扰了还没开始的美梦。   
“请问这儿没人坐吗？”一个笑起来比Weigl还要夸张的男人走到他面前，像是刚穿到这节车厢来找座位的。   
“没人，您随意。”然后那男人就向Benni身后打了个招呼，又走来了两个人，不过那两个人都用兜帽遮住了脸，一时看不太清模样。   
三个人在剩下的三个空位坐好，正好把Benni围在靠窗的一角。一开始询问他是否可以坐下的男人正坐在Benedikt对面，依旧是笑笑的，但周围散发的气场却让男人觉得稍微有点危险——这个家伙绝对不止看上去这幅蠢样，就在Benni想开口说点什么打破气氛的时候那棕色头发的笑脸男人提早开口了：“我猜你住在哈尔腾。”   
Benedikt心中惊讶，却努力不动声色，只略微扬起眉毛，平静地问：“您是怎么知道的？”   
“我猜你还有个邻居，叫Mesut Özil，”对方依旧笑着，没有直接回答他的问题，而是又抛出了他的个人信息，“而你还去过他家。”   
Benni攥紧了背包带，没说话，只是盯着面前的男人。那人说德语并不十分标准，似乎带着点南德口音。   
男人表情就没变过，让人看不透的笑，现在只让Benedikt心里发毛：“我前两天刚去拜访过你邻居Mesut，当时也想顺便拜访你，可惜你不在，可巧现在就见着了，真是——人生何处不相逢。”   
Benni把手伸进包里想要摸自己的手机，却被身边另一个人按住了手。对方力量很大，但他也反抗得厉害，终于被陌生人压制住胳膊和身体的时候对方的兜帽也掉了下来。   
在看到兜帽下那张脸的时候Benedikt又是一愣：“是你？！”那张脸根本和十几年前一模一样，一丝丝老去的变化都没有，更方便他立刻认出对方。这个人就是曾经在哈尔腾攻击过他和Julian的家伙，当时他才15岁，而Mesut及时出现救了他们。可现在呢？   
英俊的黑发男人不明所以，脸上浮现出困惑的神色，显然没能回忆起他们的上一次见面：“我们见过吗？”   
“十几年前，就是你……你们现在想做什么？”最后一句话是冲着那个一直笑的男人，或者说吸血鬼说的。   
“下车，别想跑，不然我不保证这火车里其他人的安全。同时，我也不想惊动我的老朋友Mesut，”卷发男人示意自己的Childe带着Benni去车门的地方，自己和另一个不太高的同伴走在后边，“再往前就是你亲爱的邻居的地盘，这点小事就不用让他知道了。而当他发现你已经不见的时候，你已经是我们的人，也已经好好地到慕尼黑密党总部了。” 

 

“我想起来了，Thomas，”当他们走到这个小火车站的后边、空无一人的荒地时，钳制着Benedikt的黑发血族终于回忆起了什么似的开口，但那绝不什么愉快的事，“你在鲁尔区转化我、又把我丢下的时候，我差点杀了这个人类，后来被这边的Elder阻止了——不过那时候你长得和现在不太一样，小小的，没有胡子，头发也——”最后一句话是对Benni说的。   
“闭嘴吧！”Benedikt拧着肩膀扭头朝对方吼道，他真的不想这变成什么怀旧场面，如果要死，他宁可像一个战士一样抗争到底，而不是像现在这样被这三个人当成什么沿途捡到的玩具拽到这里。而如那个领头的男人所说，这里确实是Mesut辖区的边界所在，他不知道自己的男朋友能不能感受到自己已经差不多回到他的领地。乐观地考虑，Mesut也许已经在赶来的路上，可要是像那个慕尼黑来的吸血鬼估计的一样，没人知道他已经被掳走，之后又会发生什么事？他会被杀掉，还是像他们说的，被变成同类，然后被带到慕尼黑？ 

 

说起被转化，他和Mesut之间也不是没有谈论过这个话题。自从他在医院实习，他的血族男友就时不时表达了这种意愿。那时候他对Mesut有很多愧疚，他向对方抱歉地表示“我男友似乎变成了医院和图书馆，我不知道该怎么做才能补偿你”。但对方只是笑笑，抱着他的后背，捏他僵硬的肩膀让那里的肌肉放松下来不再紧绷：“除了表示我的嫉妒之外，希望你不介意我做你的地下情人，我会做饭、洗衣服、带孩子，活好还不黏人。”   
“有多好？”他转过身去舔着上唇诱惑对方和自己热吻，然后顺势把Mesut推进沙发里跨坐到他身上，可那家伙却只是深深地吻着他，瞳孔在昏黄的灯下只有名为Benedikt的身影，除了摸了几下他的后背和腰就没了动作，洗完澡躺在床上之后也没做爱，而是帮他揉着后背和小腿。   
“亲爱的，为了你的健康和我的幸福，你要不要接受我的初拥（Embrace）？”然后是Mesut简化版的解释，告诉他成为吸血鬼必须付出的种种代价，和可能随之而来的一些优势。   
“你几乎不会疲惫，受伤，也不用担心过度劳累和睡眠不足引起的脱发，而我，虽然也是第一次，但我会尽量做得温柔。”Mesut捏着他的后颈，似乎是在心疼这几年他脱落的无数金发，但那极力隐忍的模样却让当时的Benedikt忍不住发笑：“也许我就像你爱的那个法国中场，变秃的同时变更强，这样不是也挺好。”   
“你已经很强了。我不会去心疼他，可我却会担心你。”   
“让我们顺其自然吧，Mes。作为人类，我选择接受我自己，也一并接受这些——疲惫，伤痕，脱发，”当时他是这么说的，而且此刻依旧这么认为，“但感谢有你，让我觉得这些事都没什么大不了。哪怕未来会光着头死去，我的一生也绝无遗憾。” 

 

“哟，还是你的旧人，”为首的男人笑着揉了一把自家Childe的头发，“那不如就让你来开始吧。”   
一旁始终沉默的矮个子青年此时忍不住拉下了兜帽：“Thomas，这不合规矩，Mats自己都还是Childe，他不能转化人类，你清楚的。”   
“只是吸血而已，又没让他进行初拥，”Thomas不甚在意地理了理袖口，用下巴点了点Benedikt的方向，“反正这个男人很顽强，最后给点指血就能活下去，死不了的。有我在这，不会有意外，你就放心吧Joshua，嗯？”   
那短金发的血族似乎还是有些不安，不过没再说什么，只是抱臂站在一边。 

Benedikt如果刚才还在怀疑他们的意图，那现在这三人的目的已经彻底明了，他会被吸干血液，被强制初拥，被转化为一个只能生活在阴影里，无法继续学医甚至不能回归原有生活的非人异族。他强烈挣扎着，用上牙齿和身体所有能利用的部分反击，直到被那个“Mats”无奈地“啧”了一声然后敲晕过去。   
“动手吧，你还在等什么呢？”Thomas掌心朝上朝自己的Childe摆摆手，表示他可以开始了。 

 

多特蒙德，郊区。   
“你说，你只是去上个学，怎么就被才刚到北威州的密党盯上了？”Marco Reus躺在Toni Kroos大腿上，仗着自己视力不会下降就侧着头看电视。   
“不知道，你是想说你把我养得太好了？”男人轻笑，张开手掌把手指插进血族的金发里，慢慢顺着对方头发生长的方向理着那人的头发，他真的已经很懂怎么做能取悦到对方，或者说作为Toni Kroos，他甚至不需要刻意做什么，就能撩动到这位已经三千岁的吸血鬼。   
被摸得舒服的血族把头转到另一边，甚至闭上了眼睛：“所以，鉴于我的明智，有些事你也应该听我的。”   
又开始了。   
Toni Kroos内心已经把那个在大学拦下他的吸血鬼问候了百八十遍，从那时候起Marco Reus有事没事就会提起这个话题，一贯对什么事情都无所谓的血族似乎认定了他必须成为自己同类这件事，表现出少见的坚决果断和不容置疑，Toni在对方提起这个话题的时候都必须集中精力才能让自己不被说服。他几年前和Benedikt也稍微谈论过这个话题，但两人的意见出奇一致，似乎将坚持人类身份视作某种不可置疑的原则。他们原本就是过着普通生活的人类，只是恰巧男朋友都是异族，但这并不代表他们就要因此放弃自己原本的人生，尽管那人生因为Marco和Mesut的出现而变得极为深刻而毫无缺憾。 

Toni顺着Marco另一边的头发，还没想好这次该怎么回应，对方却突然僵住，然后在下一秒立刻从沙发上起身，再没有半点温存。Marco一边往门口跑一边朝Toni喊：“打给Mesut，Benni出事了，在南边，快！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一堆注解   
> 1.中文wiki上说微微19岁时曾经通过过销售员职业培训，而且还是在1860的fan shop完成的（德语是Ausbildung那种的，我查了一下是毕业后可以直接去对口的方向工作，比如销售员，等等，不是像文理中学那样毕业之后可以念大学的。但不知道为什么还要有企业参与，我猜测可能是需要一定的经验，所以需要在某些具体岗位实习？）于是恶劣地设定微微作为一个百岁吸血鬼去1860球迷商店卖球衣，然后因为行为问题被停职，离开慕尼黑之后去了多特蒙德的BVB球迷店接着卖球衣（顺便提及：感觉微微好像一个拜恩州土味小青年2333，然后德兔是念的文理中学，毕业之后能上大学那种？不过后来转去另一种学校好像是叫综合中学Gesamtschule，不过19岁时也通过某种高考，叫做Fachabitur，不过我依旧没去查这种Fachabitur和Abitur有什么区别orz）   
> 2.隔壁沙矿和皇马，好像是1415赛季，具体哪年记不清了，隔壁伤了一片主力然后用了一堆小孩，就这居然在费尔廷斯差点让皇马跪了，当初是因为宽哥看的比赛，但记得沙矿那一场踢得很不错，好像萨内就是那时候冒尖了，防不住（。不过我不知道历史上隔壁是不是真的淘汰过皇马2333   
> 3.多特蒙德我印象里有一场是主场被隔壁追平4:4，好像是1617赛季上半段德甲。不过也可能记错。那一场埋下了我对戈雷茨卡的怨念，= =   
> 4.5.dein Mann，低级德语梗来啦。Mann有男人的意思，也有丈夫的意思。所以螺丝那句话正常来说也可以理解成“要相信你老公的实力”（虽然我不知道这种总裁句式会不会真的有人这么说orz），然后tk就这么理解了，把螺丝那句里的“你男人”理解成了“你老公”= =，原谅我的低级德语吧。 
> 
> 最后的啰嗦：我觉得我可能写得太隐晦w。慕尼黑密党三人组是tm领头，Mats是tm十几年前在鲁尔区视察的时候（同样是和当时的ElderMesut）初拥的人类。但是当年tm没有带Mats一起走，就把Mats丢在鲁尔区让他自己去慕尼黑。然后刚被转化的Childe缺乏教导和指引什么的，就袭击了晚归的Benni和Julian，但正好Mesut就在自己辖区所以救了人，还给了Mats两包血袋让他离开。这是之前梅花梅章节里的剧情。所以Mats在知道了Mesut很强又很负责之后不是很愿意回来鲁尔区，但他作为Childe又必须跟着自己的Sire也就是tm。另一个个子不高的短金发严肃脸是Joschua Kimmich，在大学拦住tk的就是他，然后被（我私心设定得非常开挂的）微微挡住了。   
> *写个注解都能几百千字，跪了


	13. Chapter 13

Marco Reus用自己能达到的最快速度向南边赶去，同时在内心祈求—尽管他极少把希望寄托在个人信念上—Benedikt不要出事。他本人和Benni并不算很熟，但Toni从小就受对方照顾，上大学之后两个人类因为专业原因可聊的东西也不少，而Mesut更是对方的恋人，因此Marco很清楚Benedikt绝对不能出事。

那个慕尼黑来的密党肯定是故意的，他在心里用各种诅咒问候着对方。  
先是离开Mesut的辖区使人放松警惕，再折回到边界附近抢人。如果不是Methuselah灵敏的感知力，也许Benni就会被他们这样神不知鬼不觉地带走，而Mesut对他们的行踪不会有任何察觉。  
那个名叫Thomas的血族在Mesut家就记住了男人的气味。不过Marco也必须承认，那矿区的男人就像Toni Kroos一样，无论是头脑还是身体方面的条件都太足够让吸血鬼当作“初拥”的目标——把这样的人转化为自己的后裔，对血族来说无疑非常具有吸引力，他在感知到那三个血族折返回来的气息时，甚至没有特别惊讶，他能理解对方这么执着的理由，毕竟他自己也在努力尝试说服Toni Kroos接受初拥。

 

可要是Benedikt真的出事了怎么办？Mesut什么时候才能赶上来？没等Marco心里考虑好应对措施，他就闻到了浓重而新鲜的血腥味，继而心里只剩一片空白，也在那几秒钟内失去了任何思考能力，只知道循着气味加速到自己身体的极限。没过多久他就顺着鲜血的气息来到了慕尼黑人所在的车站附近的空地，毫无停顿地把那个正抱着Benni脖子吸血的血族踹开，同时拉住已经失去知觉的男人的胳膊，蹲下来将其抱在自己怀里。Marco一只胳膊垫在男人身下，另一只手捂着Benni脖子上还在流血的创口。

“你怎么敢这么做，在其他Elder的辖区？”他看向那个黑发的吸血鬼，怒意令他红了眼睛。那血族明明只是个Childe，闻起来才被初拥没几年，按理说他压根没资格去咬别人进行初拥。而对方显然被他狠狠踹到要害，还趴跪在一旁直不起身，发出痛苦的呻吟，暂时无法给出回答。  
那Childe的Sire也在这，那个Thomas，此刻正玩味又危险地看着他：“这里不是Mesut Özil的领地，他管不到我们，你又是哪里冒出来的？”说完他便冲过去想从Marco手里把Benedikt再度抢回，却被单膝跪地的Methuselah头也不抬地一挥手用力推开，在即将摔到地上时慕尼黑的密党灵活地单手撑地翻了两圈，却还是没能完全抵消巨大的推力，借助手掌和鞋底与粗糙地面之间的摩擦力、向外滑了几米之后才停下，然后剧烈地咳嗽了几声。一旁的Kimmich赶紧过去把他扶起来。

Benedikt已经快撑不住了，大量失血造成的低血压令他极度衰弱快要没了脉搏和呼吸，几乎下一分下一秒就会死去，Marco紧皱眉毛捂着伤口，却想不出办法救他。Thomas在远处哼笑了一声：“我本想让我的Childe尝尝味道，之后我再给他一个初拥。但是现在，你是带他回去等死呢，还是陪我们一起耗着？”  
“Marco！”此刻Mesut总算也赶过来，看着Marco Reus怀里的人，血族Elder甚至颤抖着不敢去接。  
“带他回去，Mes，”Marco重重地叹气，把濒死的男人交到Mesut手上，然后盯着Elder的眼睛，不带任何表情地轻声道，“你现在也许还能救他，走。这里我来处理。”  
Mesut几乎是一瞬间就明白了Marco的意思，临走前他看了那个勉强起身的黑发血族一眼，目光冰冷得像看一个物件，Marco几乎以为Mesut要留下来解决那Childe，但血族长老最终还是抱着Benedikt消失，向着哈尔腾的方向。

下一秒Marco就以极快的速度冲到刚站起来的黑发Childe身边，单手扼住了他的脖子，远处他的Sire——那个已经没在笑的密党——还没从那一推中恢复体力，却也挥开了一边扶着他的短金发同伴朝Marco冲过来，却被Marco拖着那个高大的黑发Childe快速移动到旁边轻易避开了。被他掐住脖子的黑发血族真的很高，双脚在裸露出泥土的地面上拖过留下痕迹。  
“他伤害了那个男人，他必须死。”Marco的语气好像那Childe已经不可能有机会活下去。  
Thomas没再冲过来，而是冷着脸问道：“等等！你到底是谁？Jo，是在大学阻止了你的那个家伙吗？”最后的问题是朝着他另一个同伴说的。  
Jo快速回应他：“不是他，Thomas，我从没见过这人。Mats！”  
那身材高大的Childe已经被用力收缩的手扼得明显喘不过气，扑腾的双腿也渐渐失去力气。Thomas又冲Marco冲过去，没有一点点犹豫，这回连Jo——那个短金发的血族——也一起向Marco发起攻击。  
但并未被识别出身份的Methuselah在两个密党碰到自己之前就咬住了那个被称作Mats的Childe的脖子，然后动用Methuselah的异能，几乎是在一瞬间吸干了对方体内的血液。  
“不！！！”Thomas爆发了一样偏离了些方向冲向自己的Childe，却晚了一步，那个黑发的Childe已经断气。Marco Reus的表情非常冷漠，就像冻得结结实实的寒冰。他刚刚本有机会拖着那快要被自己掐死的Childe躲开Thomas的攻击，他却选择站在原地，野兽一般咬开Mats的脖子，吸干对方血液之后他的上下齿甚至用力到将颈部的皮肉连带着骨头一同咬穿，同时任凭那Childe的Sire冲过来，在下一刻抢走已经没了生气的高大身体，自己的手臂也在Thomas冲力的作用下被对方夺人时的动作划出一道带血的伤口，可比起Benedikt来说这几乎立刻自动回复的伤痕又他妈的有什么关系。

那Childe的血又热又新鲜，可却让Marco突然感到恶心起来，他头一次饮血不是为了饱腹而仅仅是单纯泄愤，也是头一次去咬一个根本不认识的血族的脖子。胡乱抹抹自己的嘴，对方的血液汇聚在他身体里，Childe的血当然比普通人血更能给他力量让他更强，可Marco现在却像吃错了东西的人类一样只想找个地方放任自己呕吐。但他还是暂时强压住自己想吐的念头，转向Thomas，用没有感情的声音轻轻说道：“带他回去，以后不要再在这里出现。”  
Sire抱着自己Childe的身体已经说不出话来，一旁的Jo也呆住了不知道该作何反应。Marco Reus刚才被Thomas手指尖划破的伤口已经愈合得没了痕迹，可仍有极淡的血腥味散出来，也尚有一些鲜红的血液沾在Thomas手上。那慕尼黑的密党动作机械地将带着Marco血液的手举到自己鼻子跟前闻了闻，转向Marco投来用不可思议的目光，声音不太稳：“我不知道鲁尔区竟然会有Methuselah……”  
Marco Reus无声地看着他，然后移动自己的目光在那个停止呼吸的Childe身上停留片刻，Thomas就立刻明白了Methuselah的意思。Sire把沾了Marco血的手指伸进自己Childe的嘴里，尽可能使属于Methuselah的血液进入Mats的口腔——高等级血族的血液对其他血族有意想不到的奇效，特别是这种还弱的不行的Childe，不过能让Mats重新活过来也也已经是极限。黑发的血族仅仅是恢复了极其微弱的呼吸，但他的Sire已经再无他求，只是迅速咬破手腕把更多自己的血液引到Mats口中帮助他更快恢复。在咬自己手指的时候他不小心舔到Marco残留的血迹，刚一尝到他就意识到这次惹错了人，也不再诧异为什么对方的血液能让已经死了的Childe恢复气息。

 

“带他回去，再也不要出现在这里，还是你想跟我在这继续耗着？”  
“Joschua，走。”抱起自己的Childe，Thomas没再多看Marco Reus一眼，他和Marco纠缠的时候一直被Methuselah压制，又刚刚把自己体内的不少血液灌进Childe嘴里，此时已经显得狼狈，却还是抱起了Mats没有知觉的身体和Joschua离开了。  
等他们已经到了离鲁尔区很远的地方，跟在Thomas身后的Joshua突然开口讲话，像是突然回忆起了什么：“Thomas，刚才那个金发血族身上，有我在大学遇到的男人的味道。”  
这么说来，那个金发的吸血鬼大概就是所谓“你和我都惹不起的家伙”了吧。

 

“你怎么样？”Marco回到家时Toni说的第一句话就是询问他的状况，抱着他的肩膀，男人的目光停留在Marco衣服上的血迹上，神色几乎称得上凝重。血族勉强挤出一个小弧度的微笑：“你什么时候见过我有事？”  
“这些血……”  
Marco停顿了一下，做了一个深呼吸，低头躲开Toni的视线：“血是Benni的，他被Mesut带回去了。”  
Toni Kroos盯着Marco，心存希望地探寻，毕竟他清楚Benni对Mesut有多重要，而Mesut和Marco又都是很厉害的家伙：“Benni不会有事，对吗？”  
“我不知道，”脱了衣服扔在桌子上，被Toni搂到客厅坐进沙发里，Marco似乎每说一句话都显得很艰难，“我们到的太晚，Benni已经被一个家伙咬了，失血严重，血压也已经超过极限。Mesut会尽一切所能救他，但结果怎样，我不知道。如果我能早点意识到那些人，或许会不一样。”  
说到最后Marco的声音逐渐变小，像是非常不确定事情的结局，

Toni伸出手安抚似的摸着对方的头发和后颈，把吸血鬼的头轻轻按到自己肩膀。男人和同居的血族一样很少把现实中的希望寄托在缺乏根据的信念中，但此时他却仍然忍不住虔心祈祷希望Mesut和Benedikt都能挺过去：“别把什么事都算在自己身上，这不是你的错。”顿了顿，又道：“我也在担心你，你没事，我很安心——”  
吸血鬼没让他说完剩下的句子，Marco突然凑近了吻他，压低身体把男人慢慢按倒在沙发上，Toni半睁着眼去搜寻对方的视线时发现Marco却闭上了眼睛。他们的双腿交错着，上半身紧紧相贴，那不属于他们两人的血腥气味给这个吻增添了绝望感。  
像是怕失去什么，又像是在确认什么，Marco Reus吻他吻得用力，连换气都不舍得放开，用嘴唇蹭着Toni的慢慢摩擦，接着又探出舌头深深吻下去，仿佛自己是溺水者而Toni Kroos的口腔是他唯一能获得空气的地方，又好像他们下一刻就会永别，而接吻是他们此时能做的最后一件事。

“Marco……”觉察到对方的心事，Toni稍用力把对方从自己身上扶起来些，“看着我，我就在这儿，在你身下，活的好好的。”  
“我怕会失去你，我怕你会被什么人带走，带到我不知道的地方。我之前从不觉得Benni会出事，但现在……”  
“我知道，”Toni抚着他的后背，明明Marco才是更强大的那一个，可最近对方却总是需要他这个普通的人类去安慰，“我明白的。”  
“不，你不明白，”Marco苦笑着说完就把头枕在Toni的胸口，“你知道Mesut要怎样才能救得了Benni？当时Benni的状况，所有的人类医院都无能为力。”  
Toni接过他的话，慢慢思索着：“但是Mesut不是人类，他不想Benni死，难道说？”他听Marco描述Benni状况时就觉得很不妙，排除了能通过正常方式救回男人的可能性之后，就只剩下唯一一个选项。  
Marco很不情愿地接着说道：“嗯，只有进行初拥（Embrace），将他转变为吸血鬼，才能救他的命。”  
“可是……Benni答应吗？”  
趴在他身上的血族小声抽了抽鼻子：“你觉得，这种时候，Mesut会管Benni是否同意吗？”  
“……”  
“他什么都做得出，只要Benedikt能活命。哪怕他自己立刻去死。”Marco平时不太常用过于笃定的语气去评判他人行为，只能说他真的很确定Mesut会这么做。  
Toni Kroos没说话，他假设自己处于Mesut的位置而被伤害的人是Marco，觉得自己似乎也不是不能理解Elder的决定。可现在，他还是那个平凡的人类，他必须正视自己内心的原则和早就作出的选择。  
如果是我呢，Marco？如果是我被攻击了，快死了，你也会转化我吗？可我请求你别这么做，如果死亡真的到来，我也心甘接受。  
Toni Kroos很想这么问对方并提出自己的要求，可看着Marco蓬松的金色发顶，他却觉得现在不是说这个的时候，便只是慢慢捋着血族的头发，安抚着对方的情绪。

 

【ooc梅花梅】

哈尔腾，市郊。

“你仍有机会救他。”  
尽管Marco Reus说的非常隐晦，可Mesut还是明白了对方的意思。想要Benni活下去，他必须对其进行初拥。  
Benedikt被那慕尼黑来的家伙折腾到几乎没命并陷入死前的昏迷，而那个家伙还是自己亲手放走的。Mesut Özil 已经不知道该怎么面对自己和自己曾经的决定，但现在重要的是怎么让Benni活。

他把男人放平到沙发上，毫不犹豫地用自己的嘴唇贴上Benni颈部的伤口。Mesut曾经发誓不再吸食活人体内的鲜血，也认真答应过Benedikt会尊重对方的决定，绝不将自己的人类男友转化为血族。  
但此刻他还哪里管得了别的？  
那黑发Childe残留在Benni身上的气息让他忍不住皱紧了眉，但吸血的动作没停下，同时双手解开Benni衬衣的扣子把那被血浸透的衣服轻轻褪下了丢到一旁。  
男人依旧没有知觉地躺着，但那副被粗暴对待的身体证明了他曾遭受的一切。Mesut无法言说他有多珍惜对方，就算做爱他都极力克制着小心着从没在对方身上弄出任何哪怕是抓痕，更不要说吸血，还是这么随意的、毫不克制地吸血。如果Marco没能发现那三个密党的踪迹，恐怕Benedikt此刻已经被他们初拥并带回慕尼黑了。  
那个黑发的Childe——  
如果不是当时Benni还处在危险状态他一定会留下然后亲手了结对方。

将人类体内剩余的血液吸干并不需要太多时间，Mesut随后抬手划破自己侧颈的皮肤，并俯下身扒着将流血的伤口将自己的血液引入男人口中。这姿势就像男人躺在那说着梦话，而Mesut探身想要去听他说了什么。本地的Elder当然希望Benni只是睡着，但要真的有那么简单就好了。尽管Mes宁可用自己的死亡去交换让这一切从没发生，但现实就是，现在他必须做些Benni明显不希望他做的事来换得自己片刻的安心。

维持着仿若倾听男人耳语般的姿势，Mesut另一只手扶在Benedikt的胸膛，这具身体的温度在逐渐消失，却慢慢恢复了微弱的呼吸，这些都昭示着人类生理上的异常变化，不，严格地说他现在已经不再是人类了。

Benedikt Höwedes的呼吸慢慢稳定，尽管还没醒来，但Mesut也清楚对方已经没有生命危险。Elder坐到沙发前的地毯上，擦干净自己脖子上的血，转而咬开了右手的手腕，将伤口抵着对方的嘴唇，静静地等待着已经成为同类的男人睁开眼睛。

“Mes……”Benni刚睁眼就看到了他，虚弱地发出声音，“你怎么来了……”  
“别说话，张嘴咬着，”Mesut没回答他问题，而是怜惜地看着对方，把自己右手腕向下按了按，“喝下去。”

千岁的Elder的血液当然比只活了一两百年的血族更加滋补。从Benni迅速恢复的样子就能看出来，那男人下意识地顺从自己张开嘴含着他手腕的皮肤，吮吸着他此时唯一能当作食物的液体，Mesut露出一个勉强的微笑，可没过几秒钟Benedikt就反应过来抓住了他的胳膊——此时他因为饮用Elder的血液已经恢复不少力气，但他脸上痛苦的神情却让Mesut明白事情没这么简单。  
“这是……发生了什么？为什么要我咬着你的手腕，你流血了？Mesut？”男人另一只手扶着头，模样仍旧很痛苦。  
“别动，别说话——”  
“我明明被那些人带走，那个男人，十几年前就是他，他刚才想要咬我，但现在这，”Benedikt不愧是从幼儿园到研究生拿了无数满分的全优生，头脑清醒的时候思考能力强得惊人，现在不知道他的分析力恢复了几成，他看着Mesut，“你对我做了我不让你做的那件事，是不是？”

“Benni，我不能看着你去死。”他用另一只手轻轻握住对方小臂想把男人按回沙发上躺好，可刚被转化的血族力量和反应能力都会暴增，也控制不好自己新产生的能力，Benni只是随意一挥手就把血族长老的胳膊甩开。Mesut皱起眉，他第一次初拥人类，原先在文献上读到过新生Childe在吸食鲜血后会很不好对付，可他没想到对方能有这么大力气。紧接着他回忆起自己刚被转化又被丢弃时的情景，似乎也确实遇到了不少麻烦。  
但现在我就在Benni身边，我会照顾好他。这么想着，他谨慎地摸上对方的胸膛，轻轻施力：“你现在会感到身体异常，但是相信我，慢慢来。”  
可Benedikt依旧用愤怒而失望的视线盯着他，摇着头：“Mesut，Mesut Özil，你亲口答应过我不会这么做。”  
“Benedikt Höwedes，如果换作是你，难道你会眼睁睁看着我去死吗？”Elder受不了那灼热的视线，他的Benni从未用这样的眼神，饱含失望和后悔的复杂情绪，看着他。但他自己又何尝不想做到自己亲口答应的事情，他只是真的，真的没有办法。  
“‘我会尊重你的决定。’你答应我的时候不也是这么说的？”  
“可我看着你在我面前快要死去的时候，才发现我做不到。Benni，对不起，我做不到。”Mesut在初拥Benedikt的时候半秒的犹豫都没有，能救对方的命他什么都愿意做，可现在他无论怎么解释都显得苍白无力：毕竟没有遵守约定的人是自己。

 

刚被初拥的Childe显然还对自己的身体很陌生。按照文献记载，新生的血族后裔会进入一段短暂的、体能和反应力爆发、几乎濒临失控的时期，所以密党的戒律一直要求Sire陪在Childe身边，防止Childe伤害自己或他人，并帮助自己的Childe尽可能安稳地度过这段时间。  
新生Childe体内刚被注入的血族血液会在他们身体里横冲直撞，随之带来身体上的痛苦，但非自愿被初拥的血族精神方面的紊乱也非常难以控制——这也是最让Mesut Özil手足无措的。  
他可以制服一个几百岁的吸血鬼，却不知道该如何面对刚被自己初拥的、曾经是人类的男朋友。  
Benedikt再度开口：“那现在你答应我一件事。”  
Mesut：“什么事？”  
“杀了我。”  
天，为什么要逼他。Mesut这下彻底不知道怎么办了，几乎是绝望地看着他：“你，你不能这样，Benni，Benedikt Höwedes，你不能……”  
Benedikt的脾气大概也被体内躁动的血液放大，在Mesut不知如何是好的时候他又随便挥手砸在一旁的边桌上，用了很久的桌子却因他的动作应声倒塌，木板折断处的木刺扎进Benedikt的手掌里，红色的血液殷了出来。Mesut赶紧凑过去握住他的手腕查看伤口，却又被Benni皱着眉挥开：“没必要吧Mes，反正我也不会受伤，不是吗？”  
“求你了，Benni……你要埋怨也好，恨我也好，只是别再折腾你自己……”Mesut从未被男友用这样的态度对待，Benedikt待他一直是包容居多，甚至在一些事上几乎是宠着他了。他确实做了对方不愿意的事，这让他没办法开口为自己辩解更多，但他又是那么委屈——如同他不相信Benedikt能让Mesut Özil就这么在眼前死去——他只是遵从本能那样做了。而现在所有的问题都是他的，所有的错都是他的，他爱的人对他失望，而他甚至没理由为自己开脱。

“Mesut，我曾以为可以相信你，”Benni听起来像是还想要继续说什么，但却在这一刻突然停下，然后男人的声音又变得异常温柔起来，“别哭。”  
我哭了吗？Mesut Özil完全没有意识到自己在做什么，直到Benedikt用没受伤的那只手的手指背僵硬地触碰了自己眼睛下方的皮肤：“我、我不是故意要让你失望……这是我最不想做的事……”  
这的确是Mesut的真心话，可他说的磕磕绊绊，在人类世界生活很久积攒下来的经验现在也根本帮不上他，他此时在乎的不是怎么和人类和平相处，而仅仅只是面前的Benedikt Höwedes。

男人沉默片刻，最终叹了口气，从沙发上起身慢慢把他拥进怀里，用没在流血的胳膊拦住他大半肩膀：“我知道，Mesut，我现在知道了。”  
“Benni，你抱的我有些疼。”大概是刚被初拥的Childe都控制不好自己，同样的经历Mesut自己也有过。  
男人放开了他，Mesut却不敢和对方对视，Benedikt却慢慢靠近他吻他的眉骨，然后是眼睑、颧骨：“那你别哭了，帮我看看手上的伤，嗯？”  
Elder沉默着抓住对方的手腕，仔仔细细查看手掌扎进的木刺，即使没开灯以血族的视力也能看得一清二楚，新生Childe被刺激出的自愈能力已经让那里的皮肉恢复原样。Mesut仍旧很小心地把那些被顶出来的小刺拔去，然后那些他未曾注意到的泪水便因重力而滴落在男人手上。  
随后又是Benni轻微的叹息，然后又是另一只手缓慢而僵硬地贴过来，这次却没掌握好力气戳在他脸上。  
“抱歉Mes，但是别哭了。你哭，我也会难过。”  
“我没哭……”他终于忍不住了凑上去用力抱紧对方，“没有……”  
“我身上很疼，带我去床上。”  
“好……”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点隐晦歪宽？梅花梅和小德微微都超级ooc了预警，末尾轻微德兔x小微  
> 车是花x梅，不过末尾有点梅花？

“帮我买点东西送过来，Marco。”  
“Benni怎么样？”  
“还活着。”

 

Marco Reus手机音量挺大，以至于抱着他窝在沙发里的Toni Kroos也能听清两个血族谈话的细节。在听到Benedikt还活着的时候男人稍微松了口气，但之后Mesut Özil的发言却让他有点摸不着头脑。  
“你让我买什么？”  
“咳，就，软垫、安全桌角和别的儿童防护用品，还有一些塑料的杯盘什么的、不容易弄坏的生活用品。Toni没在你旁边吧？”  
Marco看了眼一只手在自己腰上摩挲的男人，吞了吞口水：“没，就我自己。”  
“那种——玩具手铐之类的东西，你知道吧，就，情、情趣用品，也买几副。”  
Toni Kroos朝自己男友挑起一边的眉毛，大概是那怀疑的眼神看得Marco不自在了，瞪了他一眼才给Mesut回话，舌头仿佛打结：“你乱说，我、我怎么知道那种东西——”  
Toni却无声笑起来，按着他的胳膊，用口型说“我知道”。结果被Methuselah用另一只手按着脑门推开，Marco Reus磕磕巴巴地跟另一头的Mesut Özil回话：“我、我会去找找看的，买到了就给你送过去。”

 

 

“我和你一起去吧，”Toni Kroos在Marco挂了电话后就开始换衣服，“不然Mesut又要等很久了。”  
“说的你好像很懂的样子，我自己也肯定能买到。”  
Toni轻吻恋人的侧脸：“我不怀疑你的能力，我只是想帮帮忙。”他大概真的很懂怎么安抚对方，Marco听闻立刻乖乖去换衣服穿鞋。  
他们虽然对市中心遍布商店的主街和综合商场很熟悉，却很少买Mesut要求的这些东西——听起来就像血族Elder家多了个不安分的小孩子，而且莽莽撞撞不会保护自己。  
“抽屉保护锁，这还有安在柜子边角的保护套，”Marco Reus认真在低龄儿童区搜寻着，不时把一些商品放进购物筐，“他还要什么来着？”  
“安全桌角，各种垫子，塑料餐具，这家商场都能买到，”Toni打开手机里预存的购物清单，“但手铐我们得去别的地方。”

 

在被带到主街上一家入口凹陷进两边橱窗（展示着一些衣服、不知道用途的绳索和其他小物件，玻璃上还印着粉红的唇印）里的成人用品店时，Marco Reus忍不住问：“你是怎么知道这种——店的？”  
男人轻咳了两声掩饰内心莫名产生的不安：“这里可是市中心，多逛几次很难不注意到，谁叫你每次都只看那几家鞋店。不过我也是第一次来，进去吧。”  
Marco Reus一进门就问起店员有没有玩具手铐，还认真拿着样品在自己手腕上试，Toni明显感觉到那店员在用余光偷偷瞥自己，但他努力让自己不去在意。  
Marco比较着几种不同的商品：“你觉得这种怎么样，会不会太不结实了？说真的，就算Childe控制不好自己，我觉得也不用非得把Benni锁起来。”  
店员听Marco说完后表情变得有些困惑，但还是尽职而安静地把符合描述的样品拿过来。  
Toni走过去轻轻把Marco手腕上搭着的、内衬软垫的环状物拿下来，那东西圈着吸血鬼苍白的手腕时简直就是在引诱他犯罪：“所以，我们挑看起来比较舒服的买就好了。”  
“这些都不错，”店员终于找到机会讲话，舒了口气，把几种商品推过来，“我们还有套装，包括一些其他道具，更加齐全。”  
最后他们买了两套“最齐全质量最好也是最贵的”套装，却只把其中之一和别的东西一起送到Mesut家。  
“有备无患。”当Marco质疑Toni为什么要在自家也放一套这种东西时男人故作平静地回答他，当时Toni Kroos可没想过这些东西有一天会用在自己身上。

 

位于哈尔腾的Elder的住所所有的窗户都拉上了遮光窗帘。Mesut给他们开门的时候脸色不太好，头发也乱糟糟的。Marco有点担心：“你怎么这副半死不活的样子？”  
Mesut从一旁的Toni手里接过其他东西转身放在地上，没有让他们进屋的意思：“新生的Childe力气不小又容易失控，我得让他平平安安度过这段时间。”  
“那Julian呢？他知道了吗？”  
Mesut的表情更无奈了：“在沃尔夫斯堡那边参加学术考察，明天才回来，我还不知道要怎么跟他说。隔壁的小Jule来问过我需不需要忙帮，我猜Weigl已经感受到了Benni的变化。”  
Marco不知该怎么回答，一边的Toni却如往常般平静地说道：“不管怎样，你总要让他知道，但Julian恐怕不会平静接受这件事。”  
Mesut朝他点了下头表示明白，随后道了谢，表示他们可以放心离开，剩下的事他会自己完成。

 

 

【车是花梅……但最后有一句话微梅花，慎】  
合上门后Mesut翻了翻地上的若干购物袋，又拎又抱地把东西搬到卧室。床上的Benedikt昏睡着，因为体内流窜的血族的鲜血而痛苦地皱眉，床单有一多半都垂在地板上。床边矮柜上的台灯已经被挥到地上打成若干碎片，所幸血族在黑暗中也能看得清清楚楚。  
大部分血族Sire会为初拥选择阴暗冰冷、不甚清洁的场所，比如凌乱不堪的地下室，简陋破旧的浴室中的浴缸，或是山林间废弃的棚屋。在落后、偏僻甚至原始的环境中进行初拥能让Sire的控制欲更好地得到满足。而Mesut初拥Benni的目的根本不是为了满足自己的欲望，而仅仅是，作为他爱着的人，他希望对方的生命不要因为这样毫无防备的意外而戛然终止。他做一切事只为了让Benedikt能好过些。

 

Mesut腾出一个空袋子，轻手轻脚地把台灯碎片捡进去，拔了电线，将卧室表面能看到的一切有潜在危险的尖锐物品都收进柜子里，又用Marco他们买回来的布料等等包住床头床尾突出的四角，边柜的棱角也用安全桌角包好。  
随后他回到厨房喝了两袋血液为自己补充体力，又拿着两袋血液回到卧室。Benedikt被转化后承受着生理和心理的双重折磨，Mesut希望自己的后裔至少不要处于饥饿状态去和体内不稳定的血流抗争。

 

Benni只在一开始主动吸食过他颈部和手腕流出的血，之后稍微恢复体力就强烈拒绝进食。Mesut尝试过让对方通过吸管吸食血包里的血液，却被Benni用力推开——Childe体内不安分的新鲜血液让他很不好对付。Mes为此不得已换掉被染红的被单并清理地板上的血迹。为了让自己的后裔进食他不得不用最传统又最暧昧的方式嘴对嘴地将那些液体送进Benni的喉咙里，而为了减小对方反抗的动作他拜托Marco买来束缚用品，带内衬的手铐也许管用。

 

在处理好卧室里的一切后，Elder把两袋血液放在床头柜上，动作很轻地捏起Benni的一只手腕，却还是打扰了他后裔的睡眠——Benedikt已经由于转化的关系开始拥有血族的敏锐感觉。  
“Mes……”  
“嘘——”Mesut将那只手抬高一些，尽可能温柔地用一只手铐将手腕固定在床角，“你一定饿了，吃点东西，听我的话。”  
说着他拿起一袋血液咬开包装含了一口，将Benni的身体稍微扶起来一些后吻住后裔的双唇，带着压迫地把那些血推到对方嘴巴里并强迫般地使Benni咽下去。刚从昏睡中醒来的Childe头脑昏沉着尚未聚集起反抗的意识，就这么半强迫地被喂进一袋血液。在Mesut为自己的成果感到满意，咬开另一包准备用同样的办法让对方喝下去的时候却感受到逐渐变强的推拒。勉强让Benni喝下半口之后他的后裔顺着合在一起的嘴巴把另一半血液推了回来。  
单纯（？）的喂食过程在对方的抗拒之下开始变得像缠绵的接吻。Mesut不得已自己喝下剩下的半包血液，嘴巴里仍旧含着一口液体试图让对方喝下去，而逐渐清醒的Benni变得不容易对付起来。尽管一只手被铐在床头，可Benedikt仍旧有别的方式反抗他。

 

他只是想要对方进食，至少别用饥饿折磨他自己，但Benni却用另一只手伸进他衣服里抚摸他的后背、侧腰和前面的腹肌。如果忽略此刻的情景和他们刚经历过的事，这就跟从前他们亲热温存时的场面一模一样。  
“啊……Benni、Benedikt……”被自己的恋人专注地爱抚着，Mesut Özil难以自抑地被勾引起情欲。借由这没断开的吻，他几乎是粗暴地将那口血液抵进对方喉咙，然后便将Benedikt压在身下继续深吻，满足后他靠在Benni肩头，低低呼唤着对方的名字，沙哑的嗓音表明Mesut已经情动。  
“我只是想照顾你，”Elder努力压抑着自己的欲望，有些羞愧地为自己的行为忏悔，“对不起，Benni。”  
他的后裔却用那只能自由活动的手用力扳起他的下巴，黑暗中Mesut能看到Benedikt微微扬起的嘴角，声音虽然虚弱但温柔：“这至少表明，我们之间有些东西没变，不是吗？”  
不能很好掌控力量的新生血族捏得他下巴有些痛，但Mesut发誓自己不是因为这个而流泪，他没为自己突然的情绪变化开口解释的时候，Benni的声音慌张起来：“别哭，Mes，我、我没在怪你。”

 

他的恋人一贯那么温柔，就算这事确实错在自己，Benedikt也应该对他不满、对他失望，他也决心要承受男人被迫初拥后产生的各种情绪，他想好了无论Benni怎么怨他他都能应付来。可现在却是男人的温柔将他彻底击溃。  
Benedikt有些无措地用单手把他捞起来，在黑暗中Mesut能看清对方的眼神，真诚、深邃又有些困惑：“你哭是因为我吗？”  
Mesut不想说话，他抱住对方，并把自己埋进Benedikt的颈窝里深深呼吸，闭上眼让触觉和嗅觉都更灵敏地感受关于Benni的一切。千岁的吸血鬼从没像现在这样将自己脆弱又最真实的一面放肆地展现给他人，他一贯都是随性而快乐的，不强求人也不勉强自己，任性又自由地活着。只能是Benedikt，只能是他，如果什么人或事能如此深刻地左右我的情绪和心智。在心里一遍又一遍默念着自己后裔的名字，仿佛要把那姓名的字母组合刻在心里。  
他的Childe没有逼他回答，只是轻轻抚着他的后背，在Mesut觉得自己已经情绪稳定下来、动了动双腿准备起身的时候，Benni却单手箍紧他的腰，继而耳边传来男人有点抱歉的低语：“Mes，你让我性奋起来了，怎么办呢？”  
“你想怎么办就怎么办。”他哑着嗓子俯身吻着Benedikt的耳尖，同时配合着对方动作把自己的衣服扒下来。

 

不知道是Marco和Toni买的东西质量不过关还是初生血族的身体素质太强，总之那副手铐没对Benedikt造成任何实质上的威胁。他的后裔笑着扯断那副玩具，然后用Mesut来不反应的速度把他的手腕用衣服系在床头——结实的纤维比起玩具手铐来说不好挣脱得多。  
新生Childe本应暴躁不安，并容易失控，可Benni的眉眼间除了一些疲惫之外并没有其他的异样。Mesut还在好奇是不是体质原因使男人保留了大部分温柔，Benedikt下一秒挤进他体内的手指就把他拉回现实。  
“抱歉，我、不太控制得好自己。”Benni低头吻着他的眼角道歉。Mesut却为自己找到了救赎的出口。  
“别道歉，如果你真的在乎我，”他边伸出舌头舔对方的上唇边咬着牙说道，“进来，Benni，我要你操我，用力操。”  
他清楚对方现在并不是一贯那个冷静又慎重的人类，作为新生的血族Benedikt就算言语温柔，可在产生欲望之时又被这样直言挑逗，大概是个人都忍不下去。  
Benni果然只是重重地叹了口气，就下意识地把那根手指推了进去。  
“啊——呜——Benni，”Mesut分开自己的双腿方便对方更多动作，但Benedikt似乎也明白了这场发泄对他们俩都具有重要意义——对他而言这是作为初生血族的、精力和体力的消耗，而对Mesut而言是他努力想要补偿Benedikt的方式。在做了他本能厌恶的事后他希望用一切能做的事来让男人好受。  
“我会用力，不过要等一会儿。”Benni的食指贴着他的肠道缓慢搅动，同时低头舔Mesut的脖子，并用齿尖轻轻压着Elder颈部薄薄的皮肤——就像Mesut曾经对他做过的那样。  
“来吧，你咬下去也行，如果你喜欢我血液的味道……”情欲交缠着危险让Mesut很快勃起，男人却没顾他的刻意诱惑，一路向下亲吻，舌头在他乳尖周围打转，继而又用力吮吸。  
“Mesut，别挑衅我，你知道我现在情绪不稳。”  
“我说了，你想怎么做就怎么做，反正我是你的，嗯——”身下被塞了枕头，手指慢慢撤出而柔软的舌头舔上了后穴，这种让人羞耻又兴奋的做法连他自己都没试过。Benedikt已经选择性地忽视他的话，而努力专注于开拓他的身体了。

 

舌尖试图往穴口里钻的动作让Mesut大声呻吟着，双手被绑在床头，过多的快感无处发泄，他只能开始骂着脏话宣泄情绪。Benni大概是不想听那些糙话，把另一只手的食指和中指伸进血族Elder口腔里夹住了他的舌头。Mesut便转而吸着他的手指，迷恋地用舌头把两根指头舔湿，在脑内幻想它们是Benedikt的阴茎，并因自己淫荡的幻想而从喉咙里发出情色的呜咽声。  
Benedikt只是听着他的声音就忍不住想要操进他的身体里，可现在还不行。现在被折磨的人到底是谁啊？那个笑着讲荤话让自己脸红着分开腿的血族怎么会变成此刻这副限制片里随时会被人操干的模样？  
Mesut半阖着眼不放过男人的任何动作，他不会掩饰自己的欲望，以至于那些撩人的、成年男性的呻吟声充满了整个房间。Benni的舌头和被自己舔湿的手指交替着扩张他的肠道，不时轻轻按着阴茎和后穴之间敏感的皮肉，潦草地撸两把前端已经分泌不少液体的性器，但这根本不能让Mesut满足，更不要说Benedikt自己。  
在他的手指再次探进后穴里时，Mesut成了先投降的那一个。他在又一次被按到腺体的时候喘息着低吼：“不要手指，要你！Benedikt，是男人就别他妈磨磨蹭蹭！”  
“我说了，别挑衅我，亲爱的，”Benedikt叹着气抬高了Mesut的腿，用力把勃起的阴茎埋进自己Sire的身体里，而Mesut因为过于突然的动作发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，“我不想……弄哭你。”

 

初生的Childe一边深深浅浅抽动着，一边俯身吻掉Mesut眼角的泪水，他之前不是没操过对方，很快就找准了位置，用力来回碾磨着那里，让Mesut的哭声变成了沉醉于性爱的、渴求的呼喊。  
Mesut Özil原先不知道新生血族的体力和精力到底是怎么样的“极端活跃又失控”，但Benedikt的行为让他此时有了深刻的切身体会。像是不知疲倦一般，他的后裔边来回抚摸着他的双腿边捣干他的后穴，即使之前Mesut在操Benni的时候也没这么疯狂过。快感随着越发用力的抽插在体内不断积聚，Benedikt在刚开始没多久就用手松松地环住他的阴茎稍稍施力，轻易就让他射出来。可要让此时的Benedikt也从性事中得到同样的满足却并不容易。在Mesut后穴已经被操得发麻的时候男人还没有半点要射得意思，边干他还能边用双手的拇指搓他乳头，而Mesut不出所料地又硬了。  
“Benni……啊……嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”Mesut被干得除了叫男人的名字外只能呻吟，他试图讨好对方以寻求解脱，可Benedikt却当作没听到似的，只是放任他自己发出那些羞耻的、索求般的声音。  
“Mes，翻身。”Benedikt调整了绑着他手腕的布料，把Mesut翻了个个，然后就着他趴跪在床上的姿势又把自己操进了他后面。这回Benni贴着他的后背，Mesut可以清楚地听到男人在插入过程时满足的喘息。他收缩着后边，努力让自己的穴口收紧——内心同时懊悔着，他早就该这么做了。之后Mesut能听到男人压抑发出的鼻音，让他知道Benni确实也有爽到，这很好。随后他接着努力试图收缩肠道，而Benedikt越发粗重的低喘让Mesut知道自己做了最正确的事。

 

“Mesut Özil，你知道自己现在在做什么？”男人无奈的声音在他身后响起，听起来仿佛还有些隐忍。  
“当然是被你操——妈的——”这体位更方便Benedikt攻击他的弱点。他的恋人兼后裔沉默着继续操干，直到Mesut双腿发软地射出来之后，抱着他的上身用几乎称得上凶狠的节奏捣干了一阵，然后在血族Elder的哭声里射满了他的后穴。  
之后Benedikt解开了绑着自己Sire的布料，抱着Mesut躺在床上，想要开口说点什么。可此时Mesut在人类社会中生存了几百年的经验令他提前意识到对方想要道歉，便在Benni开口前堵住了他的嘴唇。  
“你永远不用和我说抱歉，Benedikt Höwedes。”  
“可我又把你弄哭了，Mes。”初生的血族慢慢眨眼。  
“这次的……和之前不同，”总不能亲口承认自己是被操哭的，Mesut Özil有些羞耻地把头偏到一边，“要道歉的话，也应当是我来。”  
“算了，你以后也不必和我说这样的话，”Benedikt把他的头扳回来，“不过，如果你再因为我流泪的话，我希望只能是这样的泪水，明白吗？”  
“哪样的泪水？”明白对方已经不再介怀自己之前莽撞进行的初拥，Mesut此刻彻底放心，忍不住又开始用语言调戏不善用下流话调情的对方。  
果然，Benedikt闭了眼，轻微撅起嘴巴，老老实实地解释起来：“做爱的时候产生的生理性眼泪。”  
这是他熟悉的Benni，Mesut放心地把对方拥进怀里，诱惑地在其耳边低语：“放心，下次我能在你身上得到同样的补偿。”  
一句话让精力充沛的Childe又无奈地硬了起来，但Mesut在对方开口提出要求之前就摸着Benni的腰滑到下面去含住了对方性奋的阴茎，并用极深的吞咽掌握着对方的欲望，提前兑现了片刻之前的承诺，用舌头和按摩着后穴的手指逼出了男人的泪水和呻吟声来。  
“是这样的泪水吗，我的Benni？”

 

 

“谢了，我哥有回来过帮我整理房间吗？”Julian Draxler按了门口上标着“Julian Weigl”的门铃，对方没有直接在楼上按开门的开关，而是亲自从三楼跑下来给他开门。  
“没有……不过我有每天给你房间开窗通风。”Juian Weig犹犹豫豫地回答他，和平时那副沉稳自如的样子不太相符。  
Draxler狐疑地眯起眼睛：“你不对劲，Jule，出什么事了？”  
Weigl抬起右手抚着自己的眉心，像是不知道该怎么开口，但还是勉强回应他：“没、没什么，你饿不饿，我家有吃的东西。”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“Jule不知情，但我需要给你一个解释。”Mesut Özil此时出现在门口，本来就住在隔壁，应该是听到了Draxler回来的声音。  
“怎么了Mes，Benni在哪里？他说等我回来会给我做饭的。”  
Mesut看起来相当严肃：“很长一段时间内他都没办法给你做饭了。”  
Julian Draxler盯着他：“到底发生什么事了？！”  
Mesut深吸一口气，眼神在Weigl身上停留了一会，又回到Draxler身上：“我咬了Benni，他现在已经变成吸血鬼了。”  
Mesut话音还没落Draxler就冲过去给了他一圈。他完全没有收力，他在Mesut开始讲话的时候就感到血气上涌，这一拳实打实地带着身体的冲击力怼在Mesut脸上。  
Mesut怎么可以，他怎么敢？！那是他哥哥，也是Mesut的恋人！Benedikt曾经说过会以人类身份度过一生，他们会是一辈子的兄弟，直到死去。可Mesut，Mesut Özil——  
“你怎么能这么做！Benni他那么爱你，他那么相信你！”  
Mesut完全没有反抗他，被Draxer就这么压在地上爆锤，后背和后颈也肯定留下了擦伤，他甚至还伸手阻止想要过来拉架的Julian Weigl，那小家伙目瞪口呆的样子难得一见。  
“Mesut Özil！你——你混蛋！”一拳接着一拳揍在Mesut身上和脸上，而吸血鬼长老却只是任由Draxler单方面暴击自己从没还手。最后Julian Weigl实在看不下去了拉住Draxler的胳膊，却发现眼泪已经在年轻人脸上蔓延售出两条水痕。  
“Julian……你、你冷静点，当时Benni他——”  
“闭嘴Weigl！”Mesut打断了Jule Weigl的话，转向眼睛发红的Draxler，用满不在乎的口吻继续说道，“来啊，是我咬了你哥，你有什么不满吗？他现在不能陪着你了，他现在只能和我在一起了。”  
“你这个混蛋！”Julian Draxler又扑了过去，这回Weigl只是站在一旁看着Draxler单方面痛揍血族长老，没有再管，被Mesut吼的时候他大概明白自己说了不该说的话，可却也觉得Draxler有资格知道究竟发生了什么。

 

最后人类的体能不敌血族的耐揍，但这顿痛揍至少让Draxler心中的郁闷消解了一些。Mesut捂着腹部起身，皱着脸留下话：“过一阵Benni才能见你，等着吧。”随后就回自己家里锁上了门。剩Draxler跪在外边，哭到无泪可流的时候被身高相当的Weigl没费什么力气地撑回屋里。  
Draxler躺在沙发上，本以为Weigl把他送回家就会上楼去，可血族上了趟楼又抱了些东西下来，钻进厨房不知道做什么，然后在Draxler闻到一阵香味的时候端着两个盘子走来客厅。  
“我们一起吃东西吧。”这么说着就把盘子放到沙发前的矮桌上，自己大咧咧地盘腿在地毯上坐下。  
Draxler本来不想说话，而看样子Weigl也不想问他什么，这种不在意却反而激起他和人分享情绪的欲望。  
“Mesut就像我另一个哥哥，”咽下一口牛肉他开口道，“但他不能对Benni这么做，他答应过的。”  
Weigl自顾自吃着盘子里的红甘蓝丝：“我不太清楚你们之前的事。但当时，Benni被其他的血族攻击。如果Mesut不初拥他，现在Benni已经死了。”  
Draxler放下盘子，盯着Julian Weigl：“你说什么？”  
那给他做了饭又陪他一起吃的血族平平静静地回望他：“我说，就我自己的感知力而言，Benni被Mesut带回来的时候已经奄奄一息，而且明显带着其他血族的气息。如果那时候Mesut不转化他，Benni绝对不可能还活着。”  
Draxler胸中一阵翻涌，去厨房给自己倒了一杯冰水，坐回沙发上：“可Mesut为什么不告诉我这些……”  
Julian Weigl依旧平平淡淡：“不知道。但我觉得你值得知道这些。”  
Draxler慢慢喝了半杯水，又继续沉默着吃自己那份晚饭，直到吃光了才再度出声：“谢谢你的饭，很好吃。”  
“是吗，我买的都是罐头食品。不过——你觉得好吃我很高兴，”纯血统的血族摸摸头，露出今天第一个称得上笑容的表情，“如果Benni在的话一定也不希望你难过。”  
“也？”  
“我是说，除了Benni，Mesut其实也很关心你。否则——算了，我上楼了，你好好休息，晚安。”  
“晚安。”


	15. Chapter 15

“Julian，你觉得什么是’喜欢’呢？”  
Draxler躺在自己床上，他记得小时候Toni Kroos这么问过自己。那时Benni和Mesut已经在一起，他哥几乎搬到了隔壁Mesut家，而Toni当时15岁，被他轻易看穿了对Marco Reus微妙的感情。

什么是“喜欢”呢？  
Mesut和Benni的感情说浓也淡。他们不会时时刻刻黏在一起，甚至会彼此吐槽和嫌弃，但自家哥哥面对Mesut的时候也会流露出那种不曾有过的温柔。Benni对他也很好很好，Draxler的意思是他们是那么亲密的兄弟，可Benni对Mes展现出的是独一无二的另一面，那只属于Mesut Özil。这大概是他们之间“喜欢”的表达模式，又或者，这种“喜欢”已经在不知不觉中转变成了“爱”。

对Julian Draxler自己来说则更加简单些。他遵循一见钟情也不排斥将朋友变为恋人，只要有心动的感觉，其他的便不太重要。这不是说他缺乏底线，反而他非常有原则，对进行时的关系绝对忠诚和投入，几乎所有和他在一起过的人都觉得Draxler是近乎完美的恋人。他很真实，很真诚，陌生人会被他的外表吸引，接触后会发现他内在比外表更令人动心。  
他也不是个会躲躲藏藏的男人，或许Benni和Mesut给了他太多的爱，让他对外界很多负面的东西都无所畏惧。他时常笑着，会直视和他对话的人的眼睛，被善意调戏了会大大方方羞涩，然后回给你乖巧又直白的笑容。他也会直接表达自己的情绪，当他认为有必要的时候，会诧异，会愤怒，会不解，会难过，就像他刚刚面对Mesut Özil时一样。  
明明是像另一个哥哥一样亲密的人，他第一次对Mesut产生这样的失望和怨念。可后来暂住在他家的另一个吸血鬼Julian Weigl却给他热了罐头食品并大致解释了事情的原委，加上对Mesut那一顿痛快的、发泄情绪似的身体接触，让Draxler原本憋屈的心情几乎全消散干净。  
Mesut知道他需要一个发泄的出口，他被他狠狠打了几下没有还手，他选择性地告诉他一句话的真相，他仍关心他，把他当弟弟，他甚至救回Benni的命。这样的事实令他的情绪更加复杂。  
楼上住着的另一个吸血鬼照常很安静，只有移动椅子的时候会发出极轻微的声响。Draxler去卫生间把自己洗干净了又躺回去，期望一觉醒来后内心的纠结能稍微解开一些。

 

Weigl初来乍到和这三位认识时间不长（不过对血族来说也很难定义什么是“时间长”），但Weigl现在住着Benni家的房子，Benni的恋人是住在隔壁的本地血族Elder，Draxler是同一栋房子里平时可以一起看比赛和闲聊的人。他还不时和Drax一起去Meust房子里蹭血蹭饭蹭游戏，现在看着这三位的状态他觉得略微心塞，也不能坐视不管——Drax都对Mesut用上拳头了。  
阁楼的墙上还挂着Draxler小时候的照片，笑或不笑时有不一样的甜度，白白净净惹人喜欢的小胖子怎么会变成今天红着眼揍人的样子？  
平时的Draxler也不是这样。那青年用心生活，只看一眼就觉得在闪光，无论严肃着看书或是慵懒倒在沙发上看比赛都能感受到Draxler身上喷薄而出的生命力，鲜活的，跳跃的，今天他头一次见到这么绝望的。  
在Mesut家蹭过好吃的炖肉后Julian很快接受了人类食物的味道，但他在拜恩州的村里没接触过烹饪相关的任何东西。循序渐进而论他从超市买回来罐头半成品，匈牙利风味烩牛肉块、袋装酸菜丝和加热即食的红甘蓝，自己还没来得及尝试过就遇到今天这种事，他抱着速食用了Draxler的厨房，读着包装说明上食用方法一栏的每一个字，然后有些忐忑地端着两盘菜去客厅和Draxler分享。  
Mesut和Benni已经够难受的了，纯血统敏锐的感知力让他大概明白最近发生的事，如果Julian Draxler也因此陷入痛苦，那只会更糟糕。他不愿意管别人家的事，可Draxler是同意他住进来的人，他没法放任对方一个人呆着，在被隐瞒了实情又对着Mesut那样做了之后。  
Draxler似乎领了情，和他一起吃东西，但Julian Weigl上楼的时候没告诉对方厨房还有一堆锅子没刷。稍微做做家务动一动也许能让他好受些，他这么安慰自己，没有要下楼帮忙收拾厨房的意思。

 

Toni Kroos没过两天就发现Marco也在自己家安置了一些完全不必要的防护装置。  
“你这是做什么？”  
“有备无患，新生的Childe缺乏控制，要是哪天你在家里撞来撞去，这些东西至少能保护你不弄伤自己。”  
“我既不是，也不会成为你的Childe，Marco Reus。”把书包丢进自己房间，带着一点点警告地捏了把血族的腰—他还真是怎么都不会长肉—Toni拿了本专业书坐到沙发上。而坐在地毯上的Marco一边不耐烦地拨开他的手一边专注地在茶几安装上另一个圆滑的安全桌角：“那你就当我想重温一下带孩子的过程好了，Babe。”  
浏览着目录还没找到想看章节的男人顿了顿就合上书本，弯下腰用右手食指背轻抚着血族的侧脸，声音里是只在Marco面前才会出现轻佻语气：“我还能帮你重温一下怀孩子的过程呢，亲爱的。”  
话音刚落他自己就不自觉地脸上发烫，Marco Reus张着嘴巴不可思议地起身坐到他身旁，吸血鬼冰凉的双手捧住他发热的脸，无奈又亲呢，还带着点不易觉察的满足：“你十几岁的时候明明那么纯情来的……”言下之意是你现在怎么变成这样？  
Toni把自己的手掌覆上Marco的：“人都会变。”  
回应他的是稍显自豪的“我就不会，吸血鬼们都不会”。  
“是吗？可你遇到我之前是个单身了3000年的宅男，遇到我之后就开始学着谈恋爱了。”  
“呵，”血族后仰着躺倒在沙发里，把两条小腿搭在男人大腿上，慢悠悠地掰着指头数，“何止恋爱，约会接吻上床同居带孩子……”估计只差用两个金属圈把他们俩以后共度的日子锁在一起。  
“你对此有什么不满吗？”把书本放在对方小腿上摊开了，却没办法静心看下去，只好随性跳读着作者简介，Toni Kroos似乎从对方话里听出了埋怨。  
“……没有，只是——”在承认的时候Marco有点不好意思地用靠垫盖住了脸，“如果能一直这样下去就好了。让我给你一个初拥，然后这样的日子就不会有终点。”  
Toni捏着他的小腿，柔声说道：“无论你问我多少次，我的回答永远是相同的。”  
Marco Resu恢复了淡淡的自信语气：“那么我会坚持到你改变看法为止。”  
Toni把视线从书本移到Marco身上，凝视着他灯光下绿色的眼睛，仿佛怎么看都看不够对方身上的每一个细节：“我记得Mesut说过——我——作为血液的长期提供者，可以对你提出要求？”  
他上次说这样的话还是在很多年前，当时Marco毫无自觉性地亲近他，而他受够了那种缺乏任何理由和名义的“无心”触碰——不过自从他们在一起，Toni就没再提起过这件事，也没再要求过Marco为自己做什么。

“如果你想我不要再提初拥的事，我可办不到。”  
人类低头轻笑了一下：“不是。下周末杜塞尔多夫有烟火大会，你愿意去吗，和我？”  
“诶？”  
“火车站有宣传册，很美。活动在晚上，你不用裹得严严实实也不用戴帽子墨镜，想穿什么都行——只是不准裸着。”  
Marco坐起身，拉过Toni的手轻吻手背，同时保持着和男人对视的专注姿态：“就只是这样？”  
人类眨了一下眼睛：“就只是这样。”

 

考虑到晚上再过去会面临过分拥挤的车厢，他们还是在当天上午趁着人不太多就坐上了去杜塞尔多夫的区域特快，车上已经有一些盛装打扮的乘客。  
“今天在杜塞尔多夫有日本节，晚上的烟火是节日的一部分，”Toni坐在临窗的位置，起身把遮光板放了下来，“我猜你之前没参加过周边的活动，至少和我在一起的时候没参加过。”  
血族看着他的眼神里多了种说不出的味道：“在你之前也没有过。”  
“所以又是一个’第一次’，嗯？”这种话在公共场合只能凑到对方耳边小声低语。  
“随你怎么说。”语言上敷衍着，明亮热烈的直白眼神却看得Toni有点口干。

杜塞尔多夫平时就是一座融合了多元文化的大型城市，各个国家的人，尤其是亚裔，亚裔中尤其是日本人，在这里居住生活的数量不少。而近年来亚洲文化作为一种时髦的流行元素在欧洲逐渐生根发芽，这样的大型节日庆典便格外受欢迎。  
出了火车站Toni一边给Marco解释着，一边领着男朋友走上比多特蒙德更宽的街道。  
Toni本来想要坐地铁，这样可以避免阳光给Marco造成的影响，也能更快到达热闹的活动场所。可Marco却主动要求步行。他们便沿着火车站外的主干道一直溜达到了莱茵河边。沿途见到了形形色色节日打扮的人，不同种族，鲜艳的发色、风格鲜明的服饰和妆容，大多成群结伙地从他们身边经过。  
被节日气氛包围着，外出变成令人愉快的事情。Toni可以感受到这座城市连同此刻她的居民都散发出一种令人兴奋的新鲜感，两种国家的文化在这一时空交融在一起，尽管他们有着截然不同的渊源，却也在人为的努力下达到一种恰到好处的舒适的和谐。  
他和Marco或许也能作为这种美妙和谐的范例。看着身边被引起兴趣、拿手机各处拍照的吸血鬼，Toni Kroos不禁好奇，如果不是自己把对方拉出来闲逛，Marco Reus自己能否注意到时间流逝之下周围发生的种种新鲜亦或沉闷的事情？如果拥有永恒的生命却不能看到哪怕某个角落中事物的微妙变化，他觉得自己会忍不住为Marco感到惋惜的。

莱茵河如同过去的数万年一样流淌过这片土地，因为日光洒落和河水流动的关系看起来像是铺满了闪光的碎片，每块碎片里都有一枚小小的太阳。他们两个走到岸边找了一个有阴影的位置，Marco稍弯着腰，让小臂支着栏杆，从Toni的角度看，Marco头顶的金发和远处闪光的河水衔接起来，形成一幅奇异的画面。  
沿河岸搭建好了各种临时摊位和铺面，迎接着参与活动的人，远处似乎还有舞台表演的声音，他们此刻却背对着忙碌的人群，站在同一片阴影下看河水流动，仿佛顺着河流能感受到她源头高山冰雪的寒意，也能感受到绵延到西北方低地平原的开阔。Toni Kroos不知道自己能活多久，但此时他深刻感受到自然的伟大和永恒，而人类和血族、或者其他生存在地球上的生命，在自然变化中唯一能做的就是以他们自己的方式活着，努力减少生命中遗憾。

“你要吃点什么吗？”Marco看了一会河水就转过身问他，正对上Toni刚从远处收回的视线，千岁的Methuselah用下巴点点不远处的摊位，“好像有很多没见过的东西，看起来挺有趣。”  
血族无尽的生命让Marco有太多机会去尝试不同的东西，他原先却偏爱呆在家里，保守地过着千年如一日的生活。是从什么时候开始Marco逐渐参与进了人类的生活里？Toni脑海中略过无数片段，是捡回自己的时候吗，还是想要好好把自己养大的时候，是第一次开始咬着自己脖子吸血的时候，还是自己受不了暧昧而不确定的关系而主动表达感情的时候？

“Toni？”Marco发现了他的走神，伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯，好，我们过去看看。”

在聚集起顾客的临时店面买了看起来很受欢迎的招牌小吃，他们端着盘子分掉一份炒乌冬和煎饺，味道确实不错，商家还贴心地配了蘸料。只是Marco第一次正式使用亚洲人的餐具吃东西，Toni笑着握住他的左手，把细细的小木棍在Marco指间摆好了，又慢慢摆弄他的手指让两支木棍尽可能配合地夹起炒面和搭配的蔬菜。  
Marco用心学着，很快掌握要领，而Toni却必须让自己专注于教学而不把所有精力都集中在对方手指和手腕的轮廓上。他的血族男友尽管早已经历漫长岁月，却仍旧孩子气，炫耀地用筷子夹起一个煎饺吹凉了送到Toni嘴边，又在他张嘴准备吃下去的时候收回手把饺子丢进自己的嘴里。不过Marco不知是否受到Toni的影响变得比原来更会哄人，随后就买了几样点心，讨好地笑着把那名字拗口的甜软糕饼掰开了喂进假装生气的人类的口中。

胳膊挎着几样日式点心的打包袋，一人一杯抹茶拿铁沿着莱茵河往北慢慢散步，不急于赶路，偶尔停下来看路过的船只，观察过往的人群，就着微苦的冰饮分着解决掉并不算太甜的点心。今年五月底的天气还不错，阳光温柔，穿着单衣不觉冻人，室外环境的温度也暗示着夏季将临。  
中午的时候为了不让Marco晒在太阳底下，他们进了一间位于教堂边的博物馆消磨时间，也同时避开了聚集在外边商铺区的热情年轻人。Marco双手插兜，专注地看着那些展出的器物和图片，而此时Toni更像一个陪伴者，偶尔拉着对方的衣角或是挎着对方胳膊，跟随Marco走完整个展览。为了吸引孩子这里举办了游戏和简单的竞赛，不过他们依旧小心地绕过这些兴奋激动的家长和围观人群，溜到教堂后阴凉的城市花园里坐在长椅上享受热闹节日里珍贵的平静。

Toni Kroos没有问Marco觉得这里的活动怎么样，他能从对方眼中辨认出好奇与热情，便不再使用言语作无谓的证实。  
他们在长椅上休息，人类忍不住偏了身体把脑袋靠着血族的肩膀。他能闻到Marco身上沾染的草木气息，和刚才在沿河商铺中沾上的点心被烘烤发出的香甜味，他们俩身上是同样的气味，但他依旧好奇对方侧颈和肩膀处的皮肤是怎样的味道。尽管已经吻过不知多少次，Toni Kroos再次借着此刻靠着对方的姿势用双唇摩挲那里的皮肉，然后不出意外地，他的男友害羞地把头扭到另一边，却更方便他切实地吻着对方后颈，并在Marco抬手想把他推开的时候及时按住了那冰凉的手腕。  
“这不是在家里——”  
“对，不过没有哪条法律禁止人在花园里亲吻伴侣，”Toni把手臂搭在长椅靠背，稍微抬手示意远处一对亲昵的异性情侣，“现在的德国比你曾经经历过的任何一个时代都更加开放。在公共场所这么做很平常——只要别做得太过分了。”  
Marco Reus直勾勾地看着他，两条眉毛怀疑地上下扭着：“怎样叫太过分，嗯？”  
下一刻被血族按住上身到长椅靠背并被亲吻的时候，Toni觉得这大概就属于过分的范畴了，好在紧密相贴的姿势让人看不到他们的脸，他也能忍住不把手伸进对方衣服里乱摸。

 

Toni和Marco都不是很喜欢人挤人的地方，干脆不去广场中央吸引游客的主舞台凑热闹，青少年热爱的漫画相关区域他们也不是很有兴趣参与，随便找家小店吃了晚饭（主要是Toni需要吃饭）又逛了逛商场之后，就散着步在河边买了两杯饮料并找了远离活动核心区的地方坐着等烟火开始。也许是充实的时光总是流逝太快，此时距离烟火大会的开始时间已经很近。

几小时前的傍晚，莱茵河在夕阳照耀下就像流动的黄金，而在接近晚上十一点的此刻，她则倒映着两岸所有的发光体，并和沿岸的无数游人一起等待着第一朵烟花升空。  
无数烟火接连在深色的夜空中炸裂，同时在颤动的水面留下转瞬即逝的倒影。金黄的、蓝紫的、亮红的、粉白的，草绿的……各种颜色的火光轮番或一同把这一小片地区的夜空点亮了，然后化成看不清的烟快速消散，之后又是新的华丽火球，绽放在尚未散尽的烟灰里。

Toni扶着栏杆，一边喝着杯装麦茶一边看着数不尽的烟花升空、绽出一圈圈绚丽的光环，Marco在一旁覆上他的手背。当Toni转头看向Marco的时候，吸血鬼年轻英俊的脸在火光中时明时暗：“怎么？你不喜欢看烟花表演？”他大声说着。  
Marco露出一个浅浅的微笑，眉眼弯起温柔的弧度，没说话，就只是神情专注地看着他，像是Toni Kroos比此时盛大的烟火更吸引人。  
Toni不知道为何Marco Reus这么看着自己，但那温柔又带着些许迷恋的视线让他心头发热，没法专心看烟火秀。拉着Marco走到远离河岸、游人稀疏的地方，不知不觉走进了市中心靠北的大片森林公园里，却仍旧能看到远处烟火升空。在这他们不需要大喊也能听到彼此的声音。

“是不是刚才距离太近，你觉得吵。”  
“不。”  
“那是你不喜欢烟火？”  
“喜欢，但我更想看着你。”  
Marco不带停顿地回答他，直白得令Toni一时间不知道怎么回应。他想对方是否被自己影响学着不去遮掩感情，让那些情意自然流露，这或许是好事。  
“好的，那，现在——”Toni Kroos的反射机制还没想好怎么回应，直白甜蜜的话让他有点心跳加速，在他一个单词一个单词往外蹦的时候Marco笑出声，并拥抱住他，搂着他的脖子把他轻轻按在身后一棵树的树干上一点点把舌头抵进他口腔里。吸血鬼抚摸着男人的脖子，Toni想Marco一定尝到了自己嘴里残留的麦茶甜味。他的脑海中和现实同步一般绽放出五彩斑斓的烟花，却仍有余力阻止对方探进自己上衣下摆的冰凉的手。  
“Marco，我们是来看烟花表演的，再说，这里是公共公园。”他有点无奈地握住对方手腕。  
“那好，接着看烟火表演。”血族似乎也意识到了不对劲，转了个身把后背靠在Toni怀里，拉着他的胳膊环在自己身前。

“太美了。”Toni听到Marco的声音，不是那种兴奋而激动的，只是语气平静地叙述着。  
“是啊，以后有空我们可以在晚上多出来走走，”Toni稍微收紧了胳膊，把头靠在Marco肩膀上，“除了不能像人类一样晒日光浴，你还可以享受很多别的事情。”  
Marco在几秒钟之后才回答他，那时一个很大的光球刚伴着劈劈啪啪的声音变成无数闪光的小碎片然后又很快消失，血族的声音依旧是平平的，带着一点满足：“和你在一起，就很好。”  
Toni感到自己的内脏仿佛在一瞬间缩紧，烟火在他眼神的余光里闪耀又迅速消失，在那一刻他很想对Marco说点什么，你看，可我总有一天会离开，就像烟花一样，只不过我绽放的时间比它们稍微长一点，但到时我会让你提早习惯没有我的日子，我想让你在没有我的时候也能很好地活着。可最后他还是没有将这些过于矫情的话说出口，只淡淡地附和道：“我也是。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德兔x魏格尔的插曲，1-3小片段，这三天在网上抽的cp梗，随便写写看w  
> 原来贴在lof上，凑够字数了搬过来

感觉文章里有些地方被针对了，从昨天搞到现在，复制粘贴无数次都发不出来orz  
绝望ing，到底哪里被网页判定为bug？  
原文在lof上，三个小片段，过几天我再试试能不能转过来TvT

——————————————————————

1.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：那是属于我们的，狭小的世界  
2.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：喜欢上你，我很抱歉  
3.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：你说不要的话，我就在这里住手咯

想贴地址但是不知道怎么插入链接……

——————————————————————  
1.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：那是属于我们的，狭小的世界

“你们吸血鬼是不是不用睡觉？”  
“理论上来说我们不需要，不过也有一些个体主动选择休眠，比如我听说Marco曾经——”  
“可以陪我待一会吗？我有点乱，有个人在旁边能心里踏实些。”  
Draxler提出要求的时候没有看着Weigl的眼睛，后者敏锐觉察到了这一点并将其归为人类在重大人生打击后产生的轻微心理障碍。  
失眠，心烦意乱，轻微焦虑，Draxler从没有过这些问题，在Mesut告诉他关于Benni被转化的事情之前。  
“好，如果你希望如此。”几百岁的血族未曾亲近任何人类，但Weigl无法拒绝Draxler。  
谁能拒绝Draxler，特别还是当他显露出不同以往的脆弱的时候。

 

“那边有三人沙发，你可躺着。”  
“没关系，我不睡觉。”Weigl被Draxler的书柜吸引兴趣，得到对方允许后拿了几本漫画坐到床尾旁边的单人扶手椅里。手里拿一本，剩下的轻轻在一边的矮几上放好，他没有开一旁的落地灯，用眼神示意Draxler自己这样就好，他随时都可以躺下睡觉，不用在意自己。

“那我躺下了，”青年在央求他之前已经洗漱完毕，低着头走过他身边，声音低沉，“等我睡着再回去，好吗？”  
“就像我答应你的那样，我会的。”  
“谢谢。”Draxler抿嘴微笑，然后在Weigl已经低头翻书的时候双手扶着Weigl的脑袋亲了血族的额头，只轻轻碰了一下。而Weigl没敢抬眼去看Draxler的表情，强迫自己装作被扉页的单行本题目吸引而一直低着头：“不、不客气。”

没过几秒男人钻进被子关了床头灯。Julian独自在黑夜里看漫画，可他发现自己过了两分钟连一个字都没看进去。  
哈？  
拜托，Jule，Julian，Julian Weigl，看漫画啊，读啊，在Draxler睡着前你能读完好几页呢。  
床上的Draxler在翻身，声音很小，因此他猜那床垫质量应当不错，被单和枕头估计也很柔软。  
嗯。Weigl翻着书页，尽管他半个字都没读进去。床上的那位倒是逐渐安静。血族在静谧的空间里甚至觉得自己吞口水的声音都被放大无数倍。  
隔几秒就翻一页书，眼神却空荡荡地朝着床的方向。这房间干净男人的气息和Draxler很相符。书桌干净书架争气，角落放着足球和别的运动器材，墙上贴着几张年轻人喜欢的招贴。Julian Draxler的气味集中在床附近，没有了翻滚的动作，也许已经睡着了。

在Jule Weigl考虑要不要现在就上楼去的时候，他以为已经陷入睡眠的人却出声了，带着鼻音：“你也可以躺上来……”  
Weigl皱起眉，他还没睡？这什么意思？躺上哪里？  
“算了，当我没说，”这次听起来像是带着脾气，说完就裹紧被子扭向墙壁，“你上楼吧。”  
“Julian……你让我躺到床上去吗？”  
“……”  
放下书走到床边，Weigl不知是该脱了衣服还是直接躺上去。不过他一直都不是磨叽的人，只停了一秒就脱了衬衫只留一件背心，裤子？还是穿着吧，不然感觉怪怪的。  
被单和枕头的布料确实很柔软，Draxler已经脸贴墙了，那张狭小的单人床却仍只足够他们躺着，自由翻身都做不到。  
在Julian小心把自己弄到床上去的同时Draler转了身：“别动。”男人的胸膛磨蹭着他的后背，很热，随着每次心跳而平稳地起伏。Weigl不知道该怎么做便只好任由对方抱着。Draxler没再说话，似乎满意他没有挣扎。单人薄被裹着两具超过185厘米的男性身体有些勉强，Draxler像是小孩子不愿放开心爱玩具一般没有松开他。Weigl心想自己大概被用作某种可以带来慰藉的东西，像是抱着毛绒兔子能让小姑娘睡得安心，而他只不过是人形毛绒兔子而已。  
一米宽的床经不起来回折腾，而他也打消了在Draxler睡着后上楼的念头，直到几秒钟后男人真的快速睡熟了，放开抱着他的手臂，来回翻滚了两圈把Julian Weigl挤下床。  
Weigl摇摇头，学着Draxler的样子在睡熟的男人额头印下一个吻就悄悄回到楼上自己的房间里。

 

2.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：喜欢上你，我很抱歉

“你想不想晚上去市中心吃点什么？”Weigl出门上班前敲了Draxler的房门，青年端着咖啡开门，问他有什么事。  
“唔，我今天下午有课，不如我晚上去你店里找你？”  
“好，那就这么定了。”

在Draxler和Mesut产生冲突后的那几天，日子都很平静。Weigl再没见到过Mesut和Benni，只是接到一个Mesut打来的电话说当时抱歉，情急之下吼了他。纯血统的吸血鬼表示这点小事没关系，然后坦白了自己已经和Draxler说了当时Benni的情况紧急。Mesut沉默了两秒没再吼他：“你知道，我原本没打算告诉他这些。”  
“但Drax是Benni的弟弟，我想他应当知道到底发生了什么。否则他会一直怪你。”  
“他有资格责备我，Jule。Julian和Benni，他们两个都有资格责怪我。”  
“抱歉Mes，”Weigl道了歉，但他不后悔自己和Draxler说了那些，“我会照顾好他。但他现在很担心Benni，我知道新生的Childe不应接触人类，但等Benni情绪稳定下来，至少打个电话什么吧。”  
“嗯，我知道了。最近Julian那小子就拜托你了。”  
“应该的，我还住着他们家房子呢，我会看好他的。”  
“但是——Jule，也不用太关心他，我们毕竟不是人类。Julian Draxler很讨人喜欢，你——”  
“你想多了Mesut，我只想帮你和Benni做点事情。我不想初拥人类，也不想对人类产生感情。”

当时他确实是这么想的。  
Julian Weigl出生在德国东南部，现在那儿已经是一个挺有名的疗养小城。曾经他和他的家人居住在森林中，在人类活动的痕迹侵入进他们生活时一家人没怎么经历内心挣扎就开开心心选择了接受新的文化。  
他们悄悄参与进人类的生活，深夜去医院获得食物，会使用人类货币购买其他必需品，会看电视听收音机关注新闻，却为了隐藏痕迹不曾过分接近人类。数百年积攒的经验现在已经能让他们了解人类文明并在此中保持一种平衡，处于人类社会的边缘，在需要的时候却能从中不着痕迹地获取相应资源。  
如同Bender们，Weigl家接受血族和人类的不同，却不认为这涉及到种族贵贱。他们不觉得自己拥有永恒的生命就比人类了不起——虽然这确实能带来一些优势比如有无尽的时间看电视剧——所以在Julian Weigl决定去村里插班念初中的时候他的家人并没有阻拦他，反而一起去逛了商场的文具区和城里最大的书店，全家一起把几百岁的老幺送去学校，叮嘱他好多遍千万不要暴露身份。  
Weigl表现很好，在家里闷了几百年的血族孩子和人类小孩的区别不是很大。他有点太高，皮肤太白，不爱晒太阳，却在室内运动上受到大家欢迎，也知道一些对现代小朋友而言过于“古老”的当地历史，那些他自己亲身经历过的东西，Weigl必须谨慎，才能不过分绘声绘色地描述发生在自己身边的过去。  
他不仅按时毕业还申请到慕尼黑一家职业学校的学习位置，这让一家人很自豪。可慕尼黑是德国密党总部，相比纯血统们习惯了的小城生活，慕尼黑的密党长老们显然有点“疯”。  
但Weigl还是顺利在此学习生活了三年。他在职业学校念的销售相关专业，后来在他喜欢的足球俱乐部的销售部门申请到实习岗位，并留在1860的FanShop工作还成为了有史以来最年轻的店长。  
直到因为在工作期间和店里顾客吐槽自家球队而被处罚，然后他申请到BVB球迷店的职位来了鲁尔区。

 

Julian Draxler在他下班前半小时来店了跟他打了个招呼，有些腼腆的真诚笑容让Drax哪怕戴着S04的帽子也受到了Weigl同事们的欢迎。一个男店员甚至塞给他几个BVB的纸杯垫企图把Drax洗脑成自家球迷。  
“我去别的地方逛逛，半小时后见。”  
“你快出去吧，不然别人以为你是隔壁沙尔克来砸场子的。”

 

等Weigl下班后他们在附近找了家快餐店点了东西吃。  
“今天店里生意怎么样？”  
“还不错，卖出几件队副的球衣，现在BVB的球员他最受欢迎。你呢，学校怎么样？”  
“和平时一样，不过Benni给我打了电话聊了聊，让我接受现实。”  
Weigl拿一个鸡块蘸了酸甜酱吃，又喝了口冰茶：“他说的对，事情已经发生了，只能去接受它。”  
Drax单手撑着下巴，看着Weigl若有所思：“Jule，你也是血族。”  
“嗯。”  
“有什么办法能把一个血族变回人类吗？”  
Weigl放下手里刚拿起来的鸡块，深呼吸后回答：“没有，这是不可逆的过程。”  
“那，你觉得我怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“作为血族，以你的眼光，觉得我怎么样？”  
Weigl闭上眼思考了一会：“你很好。其实，在那些家伙没袭击Benni之前，Mesut也同样担心你的安全。”  
“这么说，我符合血族挑选人类的条件？”  
“太符合了。”  
“那你咬我吧，转化我吧。”  
“不，我不能那么做。不过为什么你想被初拥——为什么想被转化成吸血鬼？”  
“如果我也成为你们的同类，我就不会和Benni分开了。”  
“可我既不想、也不能这么做，抱歉了Julian。”年轻的吸血鬼淡然地回绝了男人的要求。

 

当时的Jule Weigl只是把Drax当作自己的责任，他是他的房客，他打游戏和踢球、散步、逛超市的伙伴，而他要在这段艰难的时间照顾好他，替Benni和Mesut，也许他自己潜意识也想让Drax好好的度过这段同时失去哥哥和Mes的日子。尽管Julian Draxler讨人喜欢，他也确实挺喜欢对方，但他们之间并没有更多感情和交集。而也许等到后来，他发现Drax已经过多占据自己生活而想逃开的时候，对他们俩来说已经太迟了，迟到连抱歉都无法说出口。

 

3.今天给兔微的一句话创作题目是：你说不要的话，我就在这里住手咯

Weigl真心实意地道歉：“抱歉Julian，我不能转化你。”  
而Draxler在被他拒绝后却突然沮丧下去：“你一定很讨厌我吧，Jule。”

高个子的男人坐在那儿，垂着头，嘴角耷拉着，仿佛下一秒眼泪就能掉下来，那样子和他平时的开朗自信非常不同，Weigl不知道他是真的难过还是只是突然任性起来想要Drama一把，他一个没有和人类过分亲密接触过的血族，无论是哪种情况都招架不住。现在Weigl的大脑已经彻底被自责的情绪占据：他刚答应了Mes和Benni照顾好Julian Draxler，却现在就伤了他们亲爱的弟弟的心。

“我没有讨厌你，只是我不能给你初拥而已。Julian，求你别这样，其他事我都能答应你。”  
“这可是你说的，不可以反悔。”Draxler几乎在一瞬间就重新露出笑容，Weigl只能在内心苦笑。拜托，为什么同样是人类，Toni Kroos就通情达理好相处，眼前这位就……他一开始认识对方的时候明明是那么自信阳光的好青年，接人接物无不体贴，但最近Draxler越发和原来不一样，似乎越接近就越显示出男人平时不多见的另一面。  
Weigl腹诽着对方最近才展露出来的多变和任性：Draxler想乖巧温顺的时候能像只吃饱了的宠物兔子，好相处得很，可当他开始任性或者想要Drama起来的时候，那就跟人类版的Marco Reus一样不太容易搞定。Mesut和Benni到底是怎么让Draxler一直都乖乖听话的，Weigl此刻真的很好奇。  
刚还假装难过的人类大学生在得到Weigl“其他事我都能答应你”的口头保证后就若无其事啃起了鸡翅，还强烈推荐Weigl试试快餐店新出的薯条蘸酱。  
蘸着蜂蜜芥末蛋黄酱，咬着已经不热的软趴趴的薯条，纯血统吸血鬼开始考虑当时答应Mesut“好好照顾Drax”的要求会不会太草率了，现在反悔还来不来得及。

 

Weigl照常上下班，偶尔稍微询问男人是不是有好好吃饭和休息。Draxler看上去不像刚揍了Mesut时那样总是消沉着，Weigl想也许是学校的课业让男人重新恢复了精神。Julian Draxler爱他的学校和专业，Weigl认为集中精力在学业上也许帮助男人抵消掉了最近的消极情绪。

“其他事我都能答应你。”  
在面对Draxler口不择言地说出这样的承诺之后Weigl不禁担心对方会不会找借口让他做一些荒唐事——他可不想大半夜飞到BVB主场去把沙尔克的蓝白旗子插到南看台的最高处。但好在Draxler没有要故意为难他，只是偶尔要Weigl晚上陪自己看书看电影，或者央求他待在卧室直到男人睡熟。有时候他们会用上那张沙发床，那张三人沙发拆开后睡三个成年人绰绰有余。Draxler睡不着的时候，Weigl裹着毯子和Draxler躺在沙发床上看晚间纪录片，音量调低了方便男人入睡。Draxler之后会很给面子地在片子结束前睡着，头一歪慢慢倒进Weigl怀里，任血族把他放平在枕头上并盖好被子。有时候Weigl也会懒得上楼，将就着和Draxler在沙发里窝一夜。

不知道这是不是Weigl的错觉：Draxler似乎在……尝试接近他？他们俩之前只是关系较好的房主和房客，空闲时间偶尔一起遛弯踢球逛超市买东西看看比赛什么的，各自工作和学习分得很开。但在Weigl拒绝初拥Drax并作出那没脑子的承诺后Drax就比原来更接近Weigl的生活。

“你不是喜欢尝试人类的生活方式？也想多了解关于人类的事？”男人周末拖着他出门逛街的时候这么解释道，“我也想让你在这儿的生活丰富一些。”  
这是个能说服Weigl的理由。Draxler从小生活在这里，熟悉以盖尔森基兴为圆心的这片西德土地上的各种事。Jule Weigl的直觉让他觉得这事没这么简单，却也无法拒绝Draxler的好意，尽管他最初只想替Mes和Benni好好照料Julian。

Draxler在赛季中会带着Weigl去熟悉的足球吧看比赛转播——那儿的直播屏幕至少有他们家电视的四五倍那么大。知道Weigl没有、也不会穿沙尔克的球衣，男人就陪着他一起穿着日常休闲装，一人一杯啤酒地坐在角落，有时候还能遇到先比赛的BVB德甲直播当作暖场，他们一边看一边聊两边的球员，Weigl虽然看起来也就20岁左右却比Drax多看过很多很多场比赛，说起战术和球员的技术特点来让Draxler惊讶不已，并借此和周围的球迷很快打成一片，还被沙矿老球迷和酒吧老板请客了几次啤酒。  
Draxler坏笑着看血族大大方方从印着S04的杯垫上端起酒杯喝酒，假意跟一边的矿迷大叔抱怨说这家伙可是BVB球迷你却请他喝东西？然后被Weigl边喝边若无其事地笑着掐了胳膊。  
“疼诶！”Draxler夸张地作出痛苦的样子，责备Weigl用了太大力，然后被旁边的大叔笑着拍了另一边的肩膀。  
“他要是BVB球迷，怎么会和你来咱们矿这儿的死忠酒吧看比赛，哈哈哈。”  
Weigl闻言突然被呛到似的剧烈咳嗽起来，这回轮到Draxler装作若无其事，一边拍着血族的后背一边很自然地端起对方才喝了两口就放下的淡啤。  
回家后Draxler放下钥匙才意识到，自己好像确实没带过那个一生黄黑的前男友去过沙尔克酒吧看球，对方也没在比赛日带他回过多特蒙德，在这件事上他和Kevin有着非常默契的共识。

 

还有一次，周末的时候Draxler的两个朋友正好不能去主场看鲁尔德比，就把他们的季卡借给了Draxler。男人虽然一脸黑线但还是允许Weigl穿上了BVB的球衣。去球场的路上他少见地胆战心惊，严肃地让Weigl待在自己身边。在场馆里等开球的时候他们去买零食和饮料，Weigl想要买酒却被售货员绷着脸要求出示ID，头一次现场看比赛的血族摸着自己身上的钱包有点慌乱地翻找着身份证，在Draxler按住他的手摇头之前根本没意识到这是被工作人员调戏了。后来站在柜台后的大婶也实在忍不住笑了，还塞给Weigl两小块蓝白色的牛奶巧克力。  
“你看上去真的挺像未成年。”Draxler笑得不行，Weigl愣在柜台前一脸茫然的样子让他即使穿着BVB球衣也没那么要紧。  
吸血鬼拿着杯子小口吸着上层的泡沫哭笑不得：“这还真是难忘的体验。”

比起第一次看球就是在死对头的主场，比赛的结局反而不那么重要了。赛中他们俩居然还被摄像头盯上，Draxler当时正在帮Jule整理对方挂在脖子上的围巾，心里责怪一定是Weigl的黄色衣服在一群蓝白里过于耀眼，却在镜头前和血族一起默契地傻笑。  
赛后不出意外地Drax被看了直播的球迷朋友们发消息小小地轰炸，质问他怎么有个黄黑色的家伙潜伏在他身边。Draxler一律没回复，一个人抱着手机傻笑了挺久。直到有个知道他和Kevin Großkreuz曾经谈过恋爱的朋友发了条信息半开玩笑地问他是不是又找了个喜欢BVB的男朋友，Draxler才发觉事态似乎变得比他想象中要严重，瘫在沙发里快速回复着短信。

-才不是男朋友。一个暂时住在我家的熟人。  
-得了吧，只是熟人？你去球场看比赛的时候从来没和Kevin坐到一起过。  
-Kevin自己可以坐在BVB的球迷区，今天这位朋友自己买不到鲁尔德比的票而已。  
-Drax，你不会真的又爱上什么BVB的死忠粉了吧？  
-闭嘴吧你，我最近有很重要的事要求他帮忙而已，必须要拉近关系罢了。  
-你小心别把自己搭进去了Julian【猴子捂嘴的emoji】我女朋友还夸你身边那个小哥长得好看来着  
-他当时戴着帽子，你女朋友能看出个啥？！放心不会的，我们俩不是你想的那种关系

刚放下手机，Weigl就端了两杯牛奶过来，把一杯放在边桌上。血族很识趣地已经脱了BVB的球衣换上常服，向Draxler道了晚安就离开房间上了楼。  
Draxler后来一个人躺在床上，思索着朋友发来的短信。他确实怀有目的地接近Weigl，却压根不是他朋友说的什么“爱上了BVB的死忠”这种无厘头的理由——Drax还没有放弃被Weigl初拥的计划。但在更多地和Weigl一起干各种事情的过程中，他似乎觉得只是这样相处也挺不错，哪怕最后Weigl仍然拒绝转化他，他也会想要继续和对方一起逛街和踢球看比赛吃东西。这段时间内他的生活里没有Benedikt Höwedes也没有Mesut Özil，但Julian Weigl在尝试让他一个人的时光不那么难过。

不过男朋友什么的还是算了。他的损友绝对是在胡扯。  
Weigl在照顾他时已经看到了自己的任性，他也清楚对方在面对原则时几乎是冷漠的坚持，他们俩如果真的凑到一起谈恋爱的话绝不会有什么好结果，这样平时做朋友就挺好的。Draxler抱着被子在床上翻滚了一阵，觉得一个人睡果然还是有点无聊，就下了床抱着被子跑上楼去敲了血族的房门，反正Weigl不会计较这种小事也不会拒绝他，当初对方那句“除了初拥做什么都行”的许诺应该还能让他继续用上一阵子。

血族的大床被男人理所当然地占据了大半，Weigl抱着足球周刊坐在床另一边看，Draxler闭上眼为自己最近过分接近对方的行为找理由：如果和Weigl关系好一点也许有机会被转化成血族然后和Benni永远在一起。而刻意忽略了在和Weigl相处时也令他自己感到舒适和愉悦的事实。  
你不能一直这样下去。当Draxler睡着时，一个轻飘飘的声音在他脑海里重复着这句话，你总不能一直这样下去啊，Julian Draxler。

 

让他“不能一直这样下去”的突发事件很快就来了。  
周六天气很好，Weigl听说天气好的时候人们都喜欢出门，就拉着Draxler去隔壁埃森——那儿有很多商场、饭馆，周末的气氛比盖尔森基兴热闹很多，也没有Drax讨厌的比赛日的黄黑色。  
在号称欧洲最大的综合商场里闲逛，周围都是来消闲的居民们，占据着各个小食店快餐馆和冰淇淋店咖啡馆。  
Draxler和Weigl在卖水果冰棍和DIY冻酸奶的柜台前看着低温展柜里的各种冰棒，然后各自挑了喜欢的口味，一人举着一支颜色鲜艳的冰棍慢慢溜达着。因为拿着冰棍不能进一些店里逛，他们就走到购物中心二层，靠着栏杆，打算吃完之后再走。  
从这里能看到来来回回的顾客，仗着视角优势，对一楼的情况也一览无遗。  
有很多一家人来一起逛街的，爸爸推着婴儿车或者哥哥牵着妹妹；也有不少成群结队的青少年，十几岁男孩子耍帅女孩子画着成熟妆容，叽叽喳喳地凑在一起就聊个没完；还有就是情侣，Draxler和自己的历届恋人也有过热恋期在外边卿卿我我的时候，现在却觉得那些小情侣们有点太过分，随便找个地方就能亲起来。  
Weigl舔着冰棍，他们眼前那对男女已经坐在长椅上腻腻歪歪了好久，没在顾虑来往的人，Drax凑到血族耳边小声解释：“人类恋爱中就是容易智商下降，会做出各种不符合常理的行为。”  
Weigl低头小声笑：“我可没见到Benni不理智。”看到Draxler突然做出有些无奈的表情，才后悔自己的发言：“抱歉，我不是故意提起你哥。”  
“没关系，”Weigl真诚起来非常令人有好感，Draxler也笑了，“不过血族平时会恋爱吗？Mesut和Benni不算，你和其他血族有过恋爱关系吗？”  
Weigl用力咬下最后一块桃子味的冰块，边嚼冰块边嘬着那片薄薄的木棍：“没、没有过，不过在我们的生命里恋爱并不是必须的。血族、血族虽然有无尽的生命，但恋爱似乎对我们并没有特别的意义，只不过是一种消耗时间和精力的方式。我不是说Benni和Mesut的关系有什么不好，我觉得他们能在一起很好，不过我不会选择那样的生活。”  
Draxler觉得很奇怪，Weigl从前很少这么一本正经解释这么多，通常血族懒得讲那么多关于自己的事，除非Draxler主动问，或者牵涉到他自己的行事原则。  
“Jule……你不用这么严肃，”男人把胳膊伸到血族身后揽住他，“不恋爱也没什么大不了的。”  
“……”  
“还是说你其实是在在意自己没恋爱过的事实？”  
“你……我哪里有在意了？！”  
突然升高的语调暗示着Drax仿佛找到对方的弱点，有趣的是那弱点是自己的优势。Draxler突然发觉了血族似乎也并不是一直老成稳重，不知道是受到好奇心还是暗中产生的奇妙情愫驱使，他又凑近了对方耳边，这会儿他还搂着Weigl，在路人眼里估计姿势会很暧昧，这样更好，Julian Drax真心假意地调笑：“那你就没想过试试看……和别人发生点儿更亲近的关系？”  
他能感受到血族青年的身体突然紧绷，又很快放松下来。Jule Weigl不顾他们两个此刻离得很近，仿佛不想在Draxler面前认输似的朝男人偏过头，也露出仿若无知的纯洁笑容，再靠近一点鼻尖就要贴在一起：“那你告诉我，我要和谁、发生什么样的关系呢？”  
Draxler用余光感受到对面亲呢的情侣已经停下来看他们，恶作剧心突起，收紧了揽着Weigl肩膀的手，笑起来的样子像在挑衅说你敢不敢亲我：“作为这方面的专家，需要我carry你一下吗，小Jule？”  
“……”  
“现在说不要的话，我就停手咯。”  
大概他无意中发掘了血族的求胜心，Julian Weigl直接轻轻啄了一下Draxler的嘴唇，碰上没两秒钟就离开了，表情还是一贯的淡定自信。可男人没把这当作正经亲吻而是一种蜻蜓点水般的撩拨，手臂从对方肩膀移动到侧颈，连着血族翻翘的发梢一起来回爱抚着，标准而用上舌头的温柔接吻却让头一次经历这些的吸血鬼身体微僵，却也没反抗。Draxler弯着眼睛笑，心里似乎有什么一直悬着的东西落了地。

 

“你说不要的话，我就在这里住手咯。”  
“我说’不要’。”躺在他身下吸血鬼因为男人熟练的爱抚技巧而气喘吁吁，不知道是不是Draxler的错觉，Weigl的体温也不像平时那样冰凉。血族半睁着眼睛，完全没能力掩饰自己眼中被点燃的情欲，嘴巴微微张着喘气，探出舌尖舔着上唇仿佛想从Draxler身上得到一个吻。  
“唔，可你说’不要’。”男人笑着把食指竖在血族的唇上，另一只手炽热的掌心在他的Jule腰上上下游走。  
吸血鬼和人类体表温度的差异让Weigl轻轻呻吟，他仰起脖子张大了嘴巴：“你听错了，我说的是’不要住手’。”

——————————————————————  
*结果居然是因为文里有一个猴子捂嘴的emoji表情而没办法发布，哈哈哈哈大哭QwQ


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尝试写一小段兔微车……初次h真的放不开TvT

上床、发生身体上的关系却并不是因为所谓的“爱情”，最多只能说是一时冲动加上一点点、一点点的喜欢。  
Draxler和Weigl都默认这一点，但保险起见Weigl还是和Drax确认，当他们在商场角落的自动贩卖机旁边抱在一起接吻的时候，血族错开自己的头，直白地问道：“我不爱你，也可以和你做这样的事吗？”  
男人的鼻尖蹭着吸血鬼耳朵附近的皮肤，弄的Weigl很痒。Draxler像是发现他的担心和犹豫，边撩拨他边回答：“做爱可以无关喜欢，愿意就可以做。你想做吗，Jule？如果你不愿意的话我会停下来，我保证。”  
“我想啊，我没和血族或人类做过这样的事，但这是普通人类生活的一部分，对吧。”只要无关喜欢就好，我和Mesut保证过不对你产生多余的感情，如果这仅仅是肉体上的关系我们都会方便很多，再次搂住男人的脖子主动献上自己嘴唇的时候Julian Weigl心里非常洒脱地想。  
他愿意体验生活，而Draxler也愿意carry他，只关乎他们俩愿不愿意发生关系，而非是否真的存在感情，这就蛮简单也蛮好的。

他们回了家，Drax从自己房间拿了润滑剂安全套等等就和Weigl上了阁楼，他在这里看过很多次比赛转播，却是第一次在这张沙发床上和人做爱。  
帮Jule脱了上衣，男人捏捏血族并不饱满的脸颊开玩笑：“做的时候不可以咬我哦，哪怕被干到哭出来了也不准咬，我还想好好活着。”  
Weigl难以置信地表示人类完全不用担心这一点：“我不会的，放心。我已经习惯冷藏血液也从没咬过人。”而且做爱又怎么会哭出来，明明不是痛苦的事。  
“Well，我前男友也保证过，”Julian作出一副将信将疑的样子，双手滑到对方裤子边缘对付拉链，“不过暂且信你好了。”

 

涌来的情欲让他们俩把脱下来的衣服随便丢在地板上。Draxler推着Weigl一起去浴室冲澡。他已经很久没跟完全没经验的家伙发生关系，但这既然是对方的第一次，Drax想尽可能让这过程美好一点。  
水温调到他们俩都觉得舒适后他们一起站在花洒下，彻底淋湿身体了Drax就暂时关掉热水，拿起旁边的沐浴皂清洗血族的身体。Julian Weigl的皮肤很好，看起来白白净净的没有一点点伤痕，摸起来则跟自己十几岁时放学后瘫在卧室床上互相抚摸身体的小男朋友一样紧绷光滑富有弹性，这想法让Drax感到危险又诱惑。血族的体毛不像成年欧洲人那么又浓又长，而是淡又稀疏，要凑近了仔细看才能发现，这一点Jule和Mesut一样。  
一边用玫瑰花味儿的香皂在对方身上滑动，一边还用手去抹匀那些皂液在对方身体的每一寸，包括阴茎和股间。男人发觉自己已经有点迫不及待想亲近对方，而Weigl似乎也在无意识地往他身上靠。  
把自己的身上也抹上香皂，又打开开关。Draxler从后背抱住Weigl，尽量让自己保持内心平静地在水流下抹干净对方身上的泡沫。冲过热水的血族的身体也变得温热，带着玫瑰花清甜的植物香气，白得有些晃眼的皮肤和薄薄皮肉下突出的骨骼让Drax产生了这家伙完全就是个没晒黑的少年的错觉。  
“你……成年了对吧？”亲了口Weigl的肩膀，Drax觉得自己问这种问题简直是在犯傻。  
果然Weigl笑了起来，胳膊往后探着抚摸Draxler的大腿外侧，声音大概是因为这不纯洁的淋浴而有些发颤：“没有，我上礼拜才过了16岁生日。”  
“和未成年上床，那我等一下岂不是要进警察局。”  
“是啊没错。”上上下下冲干净后血族从架子上拿了两条毛巾，一条递给Drax，另一条把他自己裹起来。

潦草擦干头发和身体，男人就没再让自己的嘴唇长时间离开血族的。他们边断断续续轻吻着——像小学生的初吻那样只是嘴唇碰着嘴唇，倒在床上后Draxler开始轻轻咬住Weigl的下唇，在得到同样的回应后开始吮吸，捏着血族的下巴示意他张嘴，然后用自己的舌头在对方口腔里温柔地搅动，引诱Weigl一同享受唇齿间的快感。  
“对，接吻的时候最好闭上眼睛，嗯哼，舌头伸出来，嘴巴张开点，试着回应我。”  
在他低沉沙哑的诱惑中，Weigl已经彻底放松下来，闭上眼睛，顺从地接受、主动地回应他的吻，试探地把自己的舌头伸进人类嘴里，血族微凉的舌很快便被人类的口腔温暖，四处撩拨的舌尖被Drax灵巧地卷住了用力吮吸。Drax从对方发出的甜腻喉音判断出血族被亲得很舒服，Weigl的手臂下意识地在人类的后背交叠，将Draxler拉近自己，而Draxler也满意地抚摸着他的身体，把手继续往下移动。

“感觉怎么样？”几分钟后男人放开Weigl，血族躺在床上张着嘴一脸满足地用力呼吸着空气。  
“舒服到无法想象，”Weigl的左腿甚至已经勾上了Draxler的小腿，他眼神有些迷茫地伸手抚摸Julian Drax的侧脸，“之后我们要怎么做？”  
男人的手轻抚血族的肩膀和锁骨：“有些人会喜欢被抚摸身体，你呢？”  
血族一点都没有犹豫，微笑着恳求他，像是Drax无论想做什么他都会欣然接受：“请摸摸我，Julian，摸我。”  
Drax对乖顺的对象从来就没什么抵抗力，和Marco Reus一样都是吃软不吃硬的典型，他打定主意要让对方爽到，微笑着低头在血族的颈间吻着那温热的肌肤，用舌尖来回扫过突出的喉结，在Weigl仰起脖子浅浅呻吟的时候手掌用力摩擦着血族的胸口。

“诶？”Jule的呼吸又开始变急促了，Draxler的嘴唇蹭着他的颈窝处的皮肤，像是在嗅他的味道，躯干第一次被人这样用力抚摸，这感觉有诡异又有点爽。男人紧接着轻轻拧了下他右边的乳头，刺激感伴随着快感让Weigl猝不及防地叫出声：“啊嗯嗯嗯——这？？你？？”  
Draxler没理他，手指继续停留在他胸口，用拇指和中指捻着他软软的乳头，食指则有些恶劣地用力来回摩擦顶部，直到那里慢慢变硬了，在胸口形成小小的、坚硬的凸起，颜色也变得更深。这感觉太妖异，Weigl扭动着腰，不知是想摆脱那双手的操纵还是请求Draxler更用力摸自己，一股强烈的、无法抗拒的情欲迅速汇聚到他的下身，血族从没兴奋过的性器在被玩弄乳头的时候不自觉地变硬、挺立起来。  
“看来你很喜欢这样？”男人沿着他的身体一路向下边吻边舔，手却还停留在他右胸捻动。  
Weigl被身体从没产生过的快感刺激得没法集中精力，他大口喘着气，而下一秒阴茎上传来的剧烈的快感让他再一次喊了出来：“我，啊——啊——Julian——求你！”  
血族喘息着把视线下移，然后他看到男人正眯起眼睛吞吐着他的、他的性器：“操——嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯——哈——啊啊啊——”

这种完全遵从本能发出的声音让Draxler很赞赏，他喜欢对方表达出真实情绪，而初次做这件事的Julian Weigl未免有点太可爱。血族像是被口交带来的巨大冲击吓到了想要抗拒他舌头的纠缠，但同时又很享受似的并没有反抗得很用力。男人一边进一步用力缩着腮帮一边色情地用手掌揉捏那手感极好的臀瓣，而他的Jule这回大概真的承受不了过多的快感而无措地小声抽噎起来。  
Julian Draxler没考虑到血族对初次性爱的接受程度不像他一个谈过无数次恋爱的人这么高，这或许真的超过目前Jule Weigl的接受范围。他立刻放开对方，抚摸着血族凌乱的头发：“嘿，怎么了，你不舒服？”  
“不……是太舒服了，”Weigl用手掌遮住眼睛，羞耻于和他对视似的，“舒服到我觉得我快受不了……”  
Drax突然就觉得自己真不该就这么心软地停下来，应该直接吸到对方射出来才对：“这就受不了？等下还会有更舒服的，你要怎么办？”  
“抱歉……下次我再说话的话你也不要停……可是真的舒服到下一秒我觉得脑袋就要炸了……”  
“算了，那我下次再吸你好了，”一边安抚一边捻住血族另一边没被碰过的乳头，“你真的是几百岁的吸血鬼？而不是十几岁的未成年小男生？”  
“啊啊嗯——我只是暂时没有这方面的实际经验……”  
“Well，你会有的。”  
Drax和男人上床时通常喜欢先让对方射一次，用手或者嘴。他喜欢为做爱的对象口交，用自己的技巧让他们高潮的时候尖叫起来，或者用破碎的声音断续地叫着他的名字，然后央求着向他索取更多。但Jule连有点刺激的前戏都受不住，只能说大概没经历过性事的血族的身体过分敏感了。只是现在嘴巴闲下来让男人觉得不太适应，Draxler边俯身吻了吻Weigl突出的锁骨，然后稍稍向下吮吸起对方已经变硬的乳尖。湿又热的舌面绕着深色的乳晕转圈，他哈出的热气打在血族的皮肤上让Jule的喘息更加急促。  
“别，啊哈……啊啊……”  
真的是相当敏感，不过这次Drax没有停，他知道对方也迫切地想要，不然不会抱紧自己的后背还用下体蹭着自己的身体。Julian Weigl作为没经验的恋爱新人简直过分好懂，而他发出来的完全不加抑制的呻吟又过分让人性奋。Draxler自己的下身在Weigl因为口交而抽噎的时候就已经硬起来，现在完全就是靠着忍耐力和面对新手的责任心在硬撑着没去管自己的欲望，现在他用力吸着血族的乳尖，像是能借此让自己的欲望得到舒缓。血族的身体随着他吮吸的力度变大和游走在Weigl身体两侧的抚摸而剧烈起伏，Draxler没有冷落另一边的乳头，用掌心用力揉搓胸口后再用手指沾着唾液施力爱抚，同时还用大腿用力摩擦着血族腿间发硬的性器，让血族那根硬挺阴茎在Weigl自己的右腿和Draxler的右腿之间被挤来挤去，分泌出的前液把他们俩的大腿打湿。  
Weigl已经被他弄得不太有精力讲话，只能扭着身子嗯嗯啊啊地发出时而低沉时而拔高的拟声词，Draxler一边用力吸他的乳首一边用手握住血族的性器，然后用力同时刺激对方的胸口和阴茎，用粗糙的拇指指腹折磨性器柔嫩的顶端，然后有节奏地握着柱身快速收缩撸动，血族此时只能啊啊啊啊地边喊边把手放在男人肩上摩挲，很快就坚持不住从顶端喷出一股浊白的浓稠液体，然后像离岸的鱼一样抱着Drax快速地呼气吸气。

“爽到了？”  
“非常……”Weigl似乎没有太多力气说话，高潮的余韵让他整个人都处于一种微微失神的状态，此刻只是搂着Drax的肩膀，近乎乖巧地一下一下嘬着男人的侧颈。  
“知道接下来做什么吗？”  
“不是已经结束了吗？”  
“你以为射过一次，还是被我用手弄出来的，就算完了？”双手都移到血族的下身，绕过软下来的性器，一只手的食指温柔地抵着穴口，另一只手则轻轻按揉着会阴敏感柔软的皮肤，让快感分散异物插进后面带来的轻微疼痛。  
他一直很有耐心，却不清楚血族内部的生理构造是不是和人类一样，直到一根食指沿着柔嫩紧致的肠壁进到深处，按到一处时抱住他的Weigl突然发抖起来：“Julian……啊……啊……这感觉……”  
男人笑得心满意足，又故意按了按那里，等血族舒服地边尖叫边用脚趾抓着床单的时候才继续耐心开拓。但这样下去他自己也不好受 ，便抽空把Weigl扒在自己身上的手引到自己的阴茎周围：“Jule，乖，摸摸它，等一等我会让你舒服。”  
“用它让我舒服吗？”对方现在已经完全沦为情欲的附庸，说话的时候还把红色的舌尖探出来用行动向Drax要求亲吻。  
吮了吮那条不安分的舌头，男人引导着血族的手去摸自己火热的阴茎：“对，就是用它让你舒服。”  
微凉的手指在Drax的阴茎上试探着抚摸，但不久后Weigl就尝试学着Drax刚才的动作握住了他的阴茎试图帮他撸出来，这太危险，无异于撩拨。  
“别——Jule，别这么用力，摸摸它就好。比起你的手我更想射在你屁股里。”  
过分露骨的用词让Weigl沉默了，Drax揉着他的臀部，后穴已经能浅浅地吞下三根手指，水性润滑剂也从穴口流出来一些，那儿一张一缩地像是迎合着想把Drax的手指吞到更深的地方。  
“后边疼吗？”男人安抚般亲了一口血族的额头。  
“不……”  
“那我进去喽？”  
Weigl的手还摸着他勃起的性器，松松地从上到下撸动：“太大了……你要小心一点哦……”  
“我会慢慢来的。”  
Drax不知道Weigl是不是只有在做爱的时候会变得比平时乖二十倍，不会抗拒他，脸上的表情变得无比丰富，被刺激到身上敏感的地方时会轻轻发抖和发出呻吟，还有现在，在他把自己硬得发痛的阴茎慢慢推进血族后穴的时候，不只是因为痛还是爽而抱着他的后背扭动起来。  
Weigl后边太紧而Drax饱胀的性器太大，以至于刚进去的时候把肠道里残留的润滑剂都挤了出来，湿漉漉地弄到Weigl的大腿根部和被抬起的屁股上，看起来非常的色情。  
“啊……”之前的润滑做得很充分，所以一旦进入了，往里推进起来并不是很难，但充血的阴茎毕竟比手指更粗，被不规律收缩的柔软紧致的肠壁推挤着产生巨大的快感，让Drax脑子里只剩下操处男真他妈带劲这一个下流的念头。  
Weigl仰着脖子轻微皱眉，却在Drax进的更深时突然高声叫出来。男人舔着自己的上唇促狭地笑：“所以……是这里了，让你觉得爽的地方？”  
对方环上自己腰间的双腿比什么都更有说服力。  
把Weigl压在床上开始朝着那一点猛烈地攻击，肠壁因为过多快感的刺激而把男人绞得更紧，他们俩的呻吟声逐渐也随着Drax用力的抽插而同步起来，很快血族就受不了了向他讨饶：“Julian……慢、慢一点……啊啊……哼……求你……”  
“怎么？我没有让你更舒服吗？”Drax原来对和自己上床的对象都绝对温柔，但Weigl的乖顺却让他突然想要欺负起对方来。男人没有管血族哭着让他慢一点的请求，反而恶劣地加快抽动，用力碾磨对方体内最脆弱的一点，然后Weigl唯一能做的就只有抱紧他然后因为过多快感而哭叫出来，这让他的穴口和内壁吸得更用力，把Drax也逼得把自己埋在血族的颈肩哼哼唧唧。

这时旁边矮桌上的电话座机不合时宜地响了，Draxler瞥了一眼看到是Mesut的号码，随手就按了免提。  
“Mes，什么事？”一开口才发现自己声音哑得吓人。  
电话那头停了三秒才有人说话：“操……Julian Draxler，你怎么会接Weigl房间里的电话，他人呢？你在他房间里做什么？！”  
男人用力顶了顶胯，伸手抹掉血族眼角的泪水，Weigl此时正咬着自己的小臂来避免发出过于暧昧的呻吟。  
“他现在接不了电话，你有什么事？”坏心眼地拨开血族的胳膊，一边接着操弄一边把自己的手指伸进Weigl嘴巴里搅动，他肯定血族发出来的那些呜咽声有一部分会被电话里的人听到。  
“……Julian Draxler，你哥现在就在我身边！”  
“那又怎么样呢？你跟他说我现在在干嘛，他也肯定不会管我，Mes。再说了，你又不是没边做边让我哥接过我电话。”  
那边顿了顿，回给他了一句“我操”就果断地挂了电话。  
“抱歉。”道歉是对Weigl说的，为了让对方更快恢复状态，男人换成了侧卧的姿势让自己的进攻更加精准有力，不断地准确碾在那一点上，手指还在对方嘴巴里搅弄着，把血族分泌出的口水抹在对方自己的身体上，又用被弄湿的手指去揉捏对方发硬的乳头，同时用舌尖搔刮血族的耳后，在对方身体各处施加强烈的刺激。  
Weigl紧绷着身体，后边收缩得越发厉害，在Drax用力揪着乳尖的时候发抖着射了出来，第二次的射精没有第一次那么猛烈，更像是被操着后边然后快感积累到极限后逼着精液从前端一股股流出来。  
血族越过高潮后爽得眼前发黑，后边也被刺激得又吸又绞让Draxler爽得叫出来。  
“Jule……”他细细吻着血族的后颈，用鼻尖蹭着他后背撒娇，“我想射进你身体里好不好，我可以射在你里边吗，嗯？”  
“你想怎么做都行，啊……别！操……哈……”  
男人把血族翻了身换成背后插入的体位，握着对方的腰用力操着，残留的润滑剂早已经被挤成泡沫，随着反复操干发出扑哧扑哧的淫靡水声。Weigl的前端因为Drax玩弄他乳头的手又颤颤巍巍精神起来，血族的嗓子已经哑了，此时也被干得知道自己主动收缩后边的穴口故意箍住在体内进进出出的阴茎，让男人每一次捣进他体内都被更用力的挤压。  
“这么快就学坏？”拍着血族苍白的屁股，Draxler语调满足地在血族耳边低语，“你喜欢我用力操你，是不是？第一次被干就爱上了被我插射的感觉，对吗？我很高兴，Jule，我真的很高兴，”  
他说的是真心话，而血族已经没办法用句子回应他，只能断断续续说着“操我”和“受不了了别再弄了”这样的露骨的话。  
按着Weigl又抽插了一阵，直到对方后面被他来来回回弄得快濒临痉挛了，Drax才“好心地”低吼着把自己用力埋进血族体内深处将精液全部喷射在里面。  
温热的液体像是会把血族的身体灼伤似的，让Weigl也失控地发抖，后面却依然收缩着吸着Draxler的阴茎。  
虽然不舍得，但男人还是把自己的性器退出来，抽了纸巾把流出来的、混合着润滑剂的精液草草擦掉，然后侧卧着抱着血族的后背，用舌尖抚慰对方的肩膀：“本来想温柔点的，但我好像没能忍住。”  
血族深呼吸了几次，抬起手摸了摸Drax的脑袋，满足地顺着男人的头发：“你……你很温柔啊……而且确实很舒服……”  
温存地用下巴蹭着对方颈窝，男人的前身和对方后背紧紧贴着：“Well，性爱本身就是一种享受，你想要的话以后我也愿意跟你做。”  
“好啊，”毫不羞涩地回应着他，血族像是想到什么似的轻笑起来，身体也随之发颤。  
“你笑什么？”  
“唔……就是在想你到底睡过多少人才能经验丰富成这样，被你carry我会觉得我会有点自卑的你知道吗……”  
“这跟睡过多少人没关系，重点是要专注当下……”血族干干净净的微凉肌肤无论吻还是摸都令他感到舒服，性器蹭着对方柔软的臀缝似乎又要兴奋起来。  
“我专注地感受到你又硬了……你只射了一次，我射了三次，”一边念念叨叨一边掰着指头数，“你还想做吗？不做的话我去给Mes回个电话。”  
“亲爱的，专注的意思不是让你被我抱着还天真地叫着别人的名字，嗯？”  
“那这样呢？”血族向后翘起了屁股，让自己的臀缝夹住了男人的阴茎，还无师自通地扭了扭腰。  
“这还差不多，”满意地固定住对方下身，让敏感的龟头蹭着细腻柔软的肌肤往里钻了钻，微凉的屁股和对方过分柔嫩的私密处的皮肤让他只是被夹着就舒服得激动起来，“夹紧。你真的不用自卑Jule。”  
“我知道，但跟你做真的太舒服了，虽然是第一次。”  
男人在他看不到的地方无声笑起来，用手挤着Weigl的臀肉让那里更紧地包裹住自己的阴茎摩擦，准备让这场天真又色情的性事继续下去。


End file.
